


Twice in a Blue Moon

by UnseenLibrarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenLibrarian/pseuds/UnseenLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Weasley's lycanthropy is worsening, a result of his failed attempt to mark his now ex- wife Fleur as his mate. Can Hermione help him find inner peace before the wolf fully takes control?</p><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> I own nothing in this fiction except the plot idea, and make no money from it. JK Rowling's characters and locations are all hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Playing to my soft spot for Bill Weasley, RZZMG challenged me several months ago to write a smutty Bill/Hermione ("Bermione") story. At long last, I'm ready to reveal the start of what I hope will be a satisfactory romp for you all. Due to Real Life being what it is, it has taken a good while to get Chapter One ready for posting, but I'm very pleased with the results.
> 
> I dedicate this story to RZZMG, my good friend and a wonderful writer herself, who has supported me with brainstorming, words of advice, and most of all her friendship throughout all the elation, angst, and self-doubt I have felt as I began pulling this story together. Thank you so, so much, RZZMG!
> 
> I hope you enjoy Chapter One, and please review!

**  
**Friday night, December 10, 2000**   
**

_  
**Moon phase: one night before full**   
_

"What the hell do you _mean,_ there's no Firewhiskey?"

Leaning over the drinks table, listening to George's drivel about the lack of beverage choices, Bill Weasley was rapidly becoming irate. _Christmas season be damned,_ he thought. His normally cheerful blue eyes were glowering. He glanced at George's remaining ear. _One quick snap of the teeth should do it..._

Standing beside George, Ron gulped, but gamely held his ground as the two of them faced their fuming elder brother. George attempted yet again to explain the situation.

"Bill, we already told you, it isn't _our_ choice, it's a village ordinance! Hogsmeade won't allow the sale or serving of alcoholic beverages in retail establishments that are not restaurants, eateries or pubs." George gestured around the brightly-lit joke shop, which was wildly bedecked with Christmas decorations for the " _More Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes"_ Grand Opening Yuletide Party, currently in full swing. "We're only allowed to serve basic drinks at Grand Opening events like this one. Pumpkin juice is fine, butterbeer's okay, and virgin eggnog - but not wine, mead, Firewhiskey or-"

"-or _anything_ worth drinking, in other words," snarled Bill. He stepped back as Ron's wife, Lavender, approached the table, levitating a large bowl before her. She set it down on the table in front of him. His upper lip curled in derision as he sneered down at the decorative bowl, filled with festive Christmas punch. His ultra-sensitive nose could detect nary a drop of alcohol in the concoction. He cursed vehemently and looked up at his sister-in-law.

"Lavender, please, you know what I'm going through! Don't you?"

Lavender, in the early stages of pregnancy, was wearing a pretty green strapless maternity dress which bared her shoulders. Her blonde hair was swept up in a sloppy bun, and the combination showed off her lovely long neck nicely. It also clearly showed the large round bite mark she carried low on her throat near her shoulder, a permanent reminder of where Fenrir Greyback had attacked her during the Battle of Hogwarts. If it hadn't been for Hermione's quick wandwork and Professor Trelawney dropping a crystal ball on Greyback's head, Lavender might have ended up with as many scars as Bill, or worse. As it was, because she was bitten, she still dealt with many of the same aftereffects from the attack that he did, including a penchant for extremely rare steaks.

She smiled ruefully, patting him on the hand. "I do, Bill, I really do! The moon riles me up too, you know that. Though, being mated to Ron helps temper the effects..." she trailed off, biting her lip, chagrined she'd brought up that sore topic.

Bill's scowl darkened still further. "Right. Being mated helps. _Of course_ it does." He couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"C'mon, Bill, lighten up, it's Christmas! Where's your sense of cheer? Time for goodwill and fun and peace on earth and all that stuff..." interjected Ron, as George took the opportunity to turn away and chat up some guests as they selected drinks from the spread before them.

 _That Lavender she-wolf_ _ **tried**_ _to explain it to her mate, but she really hasn't gone through all that you have, Red_ , grumbled a distinctly wolfish voice in Bill's mind. Bill snarled and shook his head, as though trying to dislodge a pesky fly.

"Look, I _know_ I'm being a grumpy sour-arsed git!" Bill suddenly barked, cutting Ron short. "And you know damned well why!" The many scars from his own Greyback attack stood out in sharp relief against his pale, angry face. "The moon'll be full tomorrow night. Three nights out of every month, I'm a right bastard." Now he was pacing back and forth in front of the table, tapping his wand against his black denim-clad leg. "Listen... I love my family. Since Fleur left me, you're all I've got." Bill stopped suddenly and locked eyes with Ron, who met his gaze, unflinching. "But physically _being_ here? Tonight, during my 'time of the month'?" Bill scoffed, rolled his eyes and started pacing again. "I'm going mental!" The rangy redhead shook his head. "I can't _bloody_ _take_ the noise, the smells, the crowds, and the lights - they are fucking _irritating_ as _hell_. I wouldn't be here at all tonight, except that you've gone and turned it into a celebration for Mum and Dad's wedding anniversary! If I hadn't come, Mum'd murder me. Alcohol at least takes the edge off, lets me be semi-social. Don't you have _anything_ in this place? Please? Anything, that will keep me from going fucking _insane_?" Bill was panting now, sweat beading on his brow. He looked at Ron and Lavender almost plaintively, anguish on his scarred features.

Ron looked pained. "Bill, I'm sorry. I wish we could help. I can't think of anything! We just can't take the risk of being shut down by Hogsmeade town officials!"

Bill stared unblinkingly at Ron, then George, then Ron again. "Whatever happened to my brothers who were always looking to bend the rules, if not outright break them? Hmm?"

George had turned back to his siblings, and his normally sunny smile faltered as he listened to Bill. He was watching his eyes. They were no longer blue, but had morphed to a feral amber shade and were narrowed alarmingly. They suddenly widened, however, when six fireworks unexpectedly went off overhead. Party-goers clapped and cheered as the rockets blossomed into holiday colors, but Lavender winced, and Bill hunched his shoulders with a quick whine, glancing upward at the noise, then he glared again at George.

"Just _what,_ " he growled, pointing his wand at the fading remnants of the fireworks display, " _are_ those gods-damned exploding menaces?"

George cleared his throat, and waving his wand, conjured another one of the rockets into his hand to show to his brother. It was strangely toe-shaped and painted silver and gold. "Uh, they're called... _Weasleys' Missile Toe Fireworks_ , Bill. See? They're, well... flying... toes. That... explode. Like, fireworks." He looked up at Bill hurriedly, who was staring back and forth between the rocket and George's face, expressionless, breathing heavily. George scratched at his missing ear and hurried on. "When couples do some particularly intense kissing underneath the hanging bunches of mistletoe," he gestured around the shop at the various decorations and assorted greenery, "these fireworks burst out over the main floor and give everyone a grand display." He grinned at his elder brother, who had by this time crossed his arms and was frowning at him as particulate ash from the last firework drifted down into his ponytail. "The hotter the snog, the more Missile Toes appear. See up there on the wall? We've set up a scoreboard – looks like that last round goes to... hunh, Hermione and _Draco Malfoy_? Whoa, Ron, your ex is really enjoying this snogging game! A _six_ , eh? Malfoy must have copped a good feel to earn that score!"

Lavender laughed. "Good for her! I always wanted to tap a little of that Slytherin Sexiness myself!" She smirked as Ron crossed his arms and scowled grumpily. She kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, love, you're the only real man for me!"

Ignoring them, Bill followed George's pointing finger and saw the colorful scoreboard hanging on the wall above the shop entrance, surrounded by balloons, with the names of various couples winking and blinking down at him ranked according to their _Snogging Intensity Quotient (SIQ)_. There were ten slots on the board and he noted absently that Hermione Granger's name appeared in three of them, with three different partners: She had scored a modest one point with Seamus Finnegan, a four with Cormac McLaggen, and finally a six, which she'd just scored with Draco Malfoy. George himself was up there, scoring five Missile Toes with his fiancée Angelina, and Ron and Lavender were listed near the top of the chart with a score of seven. Newlyweds Harry and Ginny were tied with Ron and Lav, and Charlie had scored an SIQ of five with some blonde Hufflepuff bird from his year at Hogwarts. Even Percy, the first of the Weasley children to give their parents a grandchild, was on the board, with an SIQ of four scored with his wife Audrey. What truly gave Bill pause, however, was the fact that his parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley, clocked in as 'Hot Snogging Couple Number One' with a score of eight Missile Toes. _Married thirty-two years,_ he thought to himself, shaking his head wryly, _and they're still making out like teenagers, fondling each other every chance they get. I'm surprised I ended up with only six siblings._

The wolfish inner voice spoke up yet again, muttering from the recesses of his mind: _Yep, your folks are still rutting like rabbits, and did you notice that the rest of your weasel-ly clan are pairing off and startin' to make babies like good mammals should? But where are you, Red? Huh? Planning yet another night of_ _wining and dining Mrs. Palm and her five daughters, that's where you are._

 _Shut up._ Grimacing, Bill flexed his right hand reflexively around his wand. He took one last look at the scoreboard, scowled at Ron, Lavender, and George, and stalked off without another word.

George called after him, "Don't disappear before midnight, that's the big toast moment for Mum and Dad!" Bill lifted his hand in acknowledgment of George's warning, not bothering to turn around, as he strode away.

"That was a rather rude gesture, don't you think?" remarked George cheerfully to Ron and Lavender. Ron just rolled his eyes at George, looked after Bill with some concern, and then headed off to the shop entrance to greet more arriving guest-patrons. Lavender, meanwhile, tapped a thoughtful finger against her lips as she watched Bill melt into the crowd.

* * *

Quickly moving past the eye-wateringly garish garments in the _Weasleys' WizardWear_ section of his brothers' new shop, Bill found himself in the _Teasing Toys for Ticklish Tots_ area. He dodged around laughing children, happy families, and rosy-cheeked couples. As he watched fathers lift toddlers onto their shoulders and mothers help young ones reach fascinating Weasley products on too-high shelves, he was more aware than ever how _alone_ he was.

 _You don't_ have _to be alone, Red, you've_ chosen _to be!_

 _Because I haven't found a palatable alternative, wolf._ An impatient snort was the reply.

Lost in his own musings as he wove through the crowded shop, he suddenly stopped short, barely keeping himself from tripping over a small child. Looking down, he saw that the little girl, who could not have been more than two, seemed quite lost and alone herself, sucking her thumb and staring up at him with big, blue, tear-filled eyes. Along with her full head of curly red hair, she could easily have been a Weasley.

Crouching down closer to her eye level, Bill smiled gently and held his hand out to her. "Hi there, sweetie. I'm Bill. What's your name?"

The little girl tilted her head to look at him from a different angle, then popped her thumb out of her mouth and answered, "Ella Smith."

"Ella. That's a lovely name," said Bill. The girl nodded, agreeing with him. She sniffled, and looked around again. Bill asked, "Would you like me to help you find your mummy and daddy?" Ella smiled and wrapped her little arms around his neck, completely trusting him. Bill's earlier frustration was dissipating as he hugged her to him, his paternal instincts taking over. She seemed mesmerized by the glorious red hair of her rescuer, and reached out to run her fingers through his ponytail as he lifted her.

She showed no signs of fear at his scarred face. Reaching up and patting some loose strands of his hair that had escaped, Ella looked Bill squarely in the eye, grinned, and said, "Pretty!"

He chuckled, gently tugged one of her own curls, and said, "Thank you, Ella, but your hair is much prettier!" She giggled and patted his cheek.

 _Red, I'd begun to lose hope, but you've got a real way with the females... at least, the she-pups._

Bill rolled his eyes inwardly but grinned. He headed down the aisle, turned the corner, and came face-to-face with two rather frantic-looking people who had to be the girl's parents. The mother saw Bill and Ella first. "Zacharias, there she is! Oh thank Merlin!" she cried, and ran forward to collect her daughter.

The father, on the other hand, took one look at Bill, who was still smiling at Ella, and visibly recoiled. He snapped, "Weasley! Get your Greyback-tainted hands off my daughter!"

Bill's good mood instantly evaporated. Once again, he was dealing with small-minded people. He remembered Ron and Ginny's colorful tales about Zacharias Smith's biased Quidditch commentary against Gryffindor, and had heard from Harry that the cowardly Hufflepuff had run away from the Battle of Hogwarts instead of joining his fellow Dumbledore's Army members to help fight Death Eaters. Carefully handing Ella back to her mother, he frowned at Zacharias and said, "Smith. How would you like another taste of my sister Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex? These 'tainted' hands found Ella crying and alone back there. I should think you'd be grateful that someone cared enough to help her." He glanced at the toddler, who waved and blew him a kiss over her mother's shoulder. He returned the wave, then turned away, a scowl darkening his face as he shouldered his way through the holiday crowd.

Damn Fleur. Damn her and her 'beauty is only skin-deep' claptrap. He'd thought she didn't care what he looked like, that she'd risen above the importance of physical appearances that so many others set such store by. For a while, she'd seemed to be there to help him through that first year of horrified looks, piteous glances, and whispers behind his back after people saw first-hand what Fenrir Greyback had done to him. But she'd shown him what she really thought, how she'd _really_ felt about good looks... and beauty... and his _**scars...**_ on the night he'd felt compelled to answer the wolf's call, to pair-bond with her and make her fully and completely his mate. It was _then_ that the real Fleur had come out, and no, she hadn't been loving or understanding _at all._

She had burned him to the core.

 _She was a bitch, Red. Plain and simple._ His wolf had no love lost on his ex-wife. _Don't tell me you are still pining for her?_

 _No, I'm not pining for her! ...but I never want a repeat of that fiasco either._

As he was thinking this, three buxom young witches approached him. They were all wearing Hogwarts school uniforms in Slytherin colors, though the robes had been magically transfigured to be rather more revealing than the standard-issue school outfits normally were. Two blondes and a brunette smiled coquettishly up at him, surrounding him with a surprising amount of creamy skin, cleavage, and cloyingly floral perfume. He gulped and tried not to inhale, looking for an escape route but not readily finding one.

"Hi," breathed one of the blondes. "You're the oldest Weasley brother, aren't you?" She thrust her chest towards him as though making an offering to the gods, stroking his arm.

"You must be! The one attacked by that werewolf? Your name's Bill, isn't it? Your scars are so... sexy!" murmured the other blonde, who was doing her best to become one with Bill's other arm, wrapped around it the way she was. He unsuccessfully attempted to extricate himself without hurting her.

Meanwhile, the brunette boldly reached up and actually touched the bite mark that marred his jawline. "We heard you aren't seeing anyone, Bill, and well, we thought you might be a little... lonely. We wanted to offer you some company. No one should be alone at Christmas, after all!" She licked her lips, baring her teeth in what she may have thought was a sultry manner, but in reality it just turned Bill's stomach. His traitorous body was certainly enjoying the girls' attentions, however. So was his inner wolf.

 _Oh, come **on** , Red, look at what they are offering you! Three females at once? You don't even have to go looking for it!_

 _They are barely of age, if they **are** of age, _ he retorted. Another thought struck him. _Godric's rod, I'm almost twice as old as they are! They want the excitement of 'shagging a werewolf', that's what they're on about. No way, no how. They haven't got a clue._

Just then the brunette attempted to kiss him. As her lips touched his, immediately a Missile Toe Firework swooped overhead and exploded near the front of the shop, rousing a cheer from the crowd. The noise, lights, and smoke jarred Bill into action. He yanked himself away from the three young women, his desire to rid himself of them and their superficial thrill-seeking causing him to be overly vehement. The two blondes were sent tumbling on their backsides while the brunette stumbled backwards, barely catching herself. All three of them righted themselves and left in a huff, muttering to each other that Bill must have lost his balls in the attack along with his rumored good looks.

Bill groaned, clutching his head in aggravated frustration, then sighed. He needed to get through this evening. All right then, he would treat the night as a curse-breaking exercise, he decided. He was locked in an Egyptian tomb and needed to endure the various traps, trials and tribulations it threw at him until midnight, when the doors would unlock again – in the form of the anniversary toast to his parents - then he would be free. Free to escape back to the solitude of Shell Cottage.

 _Oh goodie, back to where loneliness reigns supreme for yet another full moon_ , his wolf thought at him.

 _Fuck off,_ he thought back. _You know, we don't need to shag everything with a_ _pulse._

 _I'd be happy if we shagged **anything** with a pulse! _

_We don't actually_   
_  
**need**   
_   
_to shag. Ever._

 _Bollocks,_ came the answering growl. _You want pups like that little one you rescued back there? You need to **shag** , big boy. A lot. With extra practice sessions to make up for twenty months of..._

 _Let me refresh your memory, wolf,_ Bill interrupted, _I don't **have** a mate, remember? We need a mate for making those 'pups' you seem so fond of._

The wolf sniffed disdainfully _. You seem pretty fond of them too, Red. And so what? No mate? That's a small detail you could easily remedy if you would get your head out of your arse. Your so-called ex-"wife"? What a joke._ She _wasn't meant to be your true mate. Your mate is still out there somewhere. We've just got to track her down._

Bill's hackles rose. _Oh? And how can you be so sure? How do you know I'm not destined to wander the earth, scarred and alone?_

The wolf's reply was smug. _Because you've already met her._

Bill stopped in the middle of the WonderWitch Products aisle. The pheromones from the love potions were wreaking havoc with his senses and his mind was whirling. "What?" he spluttered aloud. A heavily-snogging teenaged couple pointedly ignored his outburst. The boy had one hand tangled in his witch's wavy black hair, while the other was shoved up the skirt of her shimmering green mini-dress, firmly kneading her right buttock as he French-kissed her. Bill couldn't help himself – he looked down at the joining of her thighs near her raised hemline and saw a tell-tale trickle of moisture. Bill's nostrils flared. He could smell the girl's arousal and his black jeans tightened uncomfortably, making him growl. His inner wolf snarled appreciatively.

 _Now, **he's**_ _gonna get some tonight,_ said the wolf. _What about you, Red? You're obviously ready for some action, how's about **looking** for a little, eh? Get some practice?_

Bill scowled in answer, squeezed past the kissing teens, and walked even faster, threading through the throng of merry party-goers towards the balcony steps.

 _Just... keep your trap shut about 'getting some'! I'm not looking for 'some'._ Bill tried to discreetly push his erection into a more comfortable position as he walked. _Back the train up; what did you mean that I've already met my mate? What are you talking about? Who is she?_

 _How the hell would I know? I don't do names. I sniff arses! You'll know her. You'll know her when we **smell** her._

Bill whuffed in frustration and shoved his wand into his belt holster before ascending the stairs in front of him. His long-limbed six-foot-two frame took the stairs easily three at a time. As he climbed, the noise and smells from below lessened and he was immediately able to breathe easier. It allowed his muscles to relax for the first time that evening. As he reached the top step and moved onto the main portion of the mezzanine floor, he took a deep, cleansing breath.

* * *

The balcony was blissfully devoid of people. Since it was currently being used for storage of surplus _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ products, it was mostly full of boxes and crates.

However, as Bill inhaled the cleaner air, instead of it acting as a balm to his frazzled nerves, he scented something that tensed all his muscles and caused his arousal, which had begun to subside, to spring to life again. His inner wolf lifted its head.

 _What is that? Do that again... I smell..._

Bill breathed deeply once more, not able to help himself.

 _She's here, Red. She's here. Go! Go, find her!_

 _ **Who's** here, wolf?_

 _Your mate, you stupid human! Your mate! Follow your nose!_

Bill struck out through the boxes, picking a path and sniffing the air as he went. The scent was enticing, erotic - hot and feminine and oh-so- _real_. Rounding a corner in the box labyrinth, he literally came face-to-arse with the source of the alluring aroma.

There was a wider expanse here, clear of boxes. A young woman's pert hind end was poking out into the open air, covered with the rather clingy skirt of a festive red dress, as the front end of the woman leaned with her arms on a railing that ran the length of the mezzanine in front of a wall-to-wall, floor-to-ceiling window. Through the window, the restored towers and turrets of Hogwarts Castle could be seen, with the almost-full moon shining gently down on it and the village of Hogsmeade. It had snowed a bit earlier in the evening, and everything was covered in a light dusting of flakes and looked extremely lovely and peaceful.

The female was completely absorbed in the view, soaking in the serene scene before her. She was humming under her breath, jiggling one leg in time to the tune; it made her lovely, perky bottom bob up and down invitingly and at that moment Bill wanted nothing more than to flip her skirt up, grip those rounded hips, hold on and pound his cock into her over and over.

 _She's in prime health! Look at them pup-bearin' hips, those curves,_ muttered the wolf in his inner ear. Bill swallowed hard.

Then he heard her throaty laugh as she observed two owls swooping around each other, playing in the moonbeams. His erection twitched as he listened to her chuckle; the sensual sound shot straight to his nether regions and he couldn't help imagining how it would feel to thrust his dick deeply into the same throat that could make that vocalization.

 _Oh yeah, the vibrations would be fucking amazing..._

Bill stepped forward, so he was almost within arm's reach of the woman's backside. He could see she had thick, dark, curly hair that was simply styled, drawn back to the crown of her head with hair combs and allowed to fall freely down her back otherwise. Her skin had a warm, honeyed tone and looked positively divine. The dress she was wearing had but a single strap and he knew there was _no_ way she could be wearing a bra. He pictured himself sinking his teeth into her bare shoulder as he plunged into her from behind...

 _Yeah, Red, that's what I'm_ _talking about! This female is your mate... she smells exquisite...we've smelled her before..._

As he looked up at the window, he could see her face reflected in the glass. Their eyes met, and he realized the identity of this scrumptious beauty before him. The shock drew her name from his lips.

" _Hermione?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fiction except the plot idea, and make no money from it. JK Rowling's characters and locations are all hers.

**Friday night, December 10, 2000**

 _  
**Moon phase: one night before full**   
_

Hermione turned abruptly as he spoke, standing upright. The top of her head just reached his nose as she simply gazed at him for a moment, eyes wide with surprise. Then a smile lit up her face.

"Bill!"

Without further hesitation, Hermione threw her arms around his neck, pressing herself to him and hugging him tightly. He staggered back a bit but quickly wrapped his own arms around her, holding her close and burying his face and nose in her hair. His prominent arousal pushed against her belly, but she seemed either not to notice or not to care as she embraced him. Her red dress, which was beaded and fitted in the bodice, had only one shoulder strap, leaving a lot of flesh bare to the world. Bill, spurred on by his inner wolf, took advantage of this and nuzzled closely into her throat, breathing in her scent and enjoying the warmth of her naked skin. Hermione seemed comfortable enough with what Bill was doing, as she simply clung to him and laughed delightedly.

Finally, Hermione slackened her grip, but before stepping back, she turned her face to his and kissed him soundly on his scarred cheek, just a hair's breadth away from his lips.

Meeting his blue eyes with her warm, brown ones, Hermione smiled winsomely and said, "Oh, Bill, I've missed you! I am _so_ glad you came tonight! I wasn't sure you would, with the moon and all..."

 _We're in luck, your mate's already into you, Red!_ His wolf was panting. _Look at her: eyes are wide, she's open and receptive..._

Bill, his senses swimming, smiled back at her with the first genuine happiness he'd felt in months. He swallowed, drinking in her essence. He chuckled disbelievingly. "I've only been gone since January, 'Mione. You couldn't have missed me that much..."

"I beg to differ, my friend," retorted Hermione, her arms still loose around his neck. "As soon as Gringotts asked for volunteers to return to Egypt, y _ou_ scarpered, with hardly an owl back home for all this time. I... _we_ were worried about you, you know."

Bill raised an eyebrow. He smirked down at her. " _We?_ " A blushing Hermione cocked an eyebrow back at him, silently waiting. He sighed, tugging on one of her errant curls much as he had little Ella's, watching its bouncy springiness as he let go.

"Hermione, Egypt... was an escape. My marriage had disintegrated, Mum was driving me spare, Rita Skeeter kept snooping around..." His lip curled in an unconscious sneer as he spoke. "I had to get away or I would have-" He caught her eye and shook his head, banishing the darker thoughts. He slide his hands down her sides. "But now I'm back." He winked down at her, a sly smile slowly spreading across his scarred face. "Truth is, the pyramids really didn't have the same appeal they once did. It seems other things are more appealing now." Hermione blushed again, returning his smile, as Bill settled his hands firmly on her waist, rolling his thumbs in circles over her hipbones. He wondered if she was wearing traditional knickers or a Muggle thong... He looked into her bright, cinnamon-colored eyes and sucked in his breath, inhaling her fragrance. His cock twitched in his jeans.

 _Wolf,_ _how do you know Hermione's my... mate?_

 _Just trust me._

Bill snorted inwardly.

 _Hey, have I ever steered you wrong? She smells right, she is our match! Stay right where you are, Red. She's digging on you hard! Smell her warmth, her bravery, her fertility? **I** can. She's the right one for you...for us! Strong, intelligent, fierce, loyal... grip those hips, feel her heat..._

Panting ever-so-slightly, enveloped in her feminine aroma and tasting the air around her, Bill leaned forward to inhale her scent again. "You... _gods,_ 'Mione, you look and smell _fucking_ fantastic." He nuzzled her bare neck with his nose. Hermione chuckled softly at the sensation but tilted her head, allowing Bill better access to her throat.

"Whatever you are smelling, Bill, it is just _me._ I'm not wearing any scent or perfume..." she gasped as Bill tongued her right earlobe. "Oh!" Bill stopped and pulled back, looking chagrined. The tiny gold hoop earring she wore glistened wetly with his saliva.

"I'm... Hermione, I'm sorry!" Bill started, but then he took in her dilated pupils and her flushed appearance.

 _I'll be damned, she liked that..._

 _What are you apologizing for, you git? **Of** **course** she liked it. Do it again! _

Hermione grinned, color still high in her cheeks, and put a shushing finger against his mouth. Though both sides of his face bore heavy scars, his lips were unscathed by Fenrir Greyback's attack three and a half years before. They were whole and sensitive, and practically burned at her touch. "Shhhh, no worries, Bill! I didn't mind." She slid her fingers along his jawline and gently tweaked the dragon fang earring that still dangled from his own right lobe. A chuckle rumbled up from his chest and he rubbed his cheek against her hand, closing his eyes in pleasure.

At that moment, there was another explosion of Missile Toe fireworks from the main floor below as someone had a juicy snog under the mistletoe - three sharp _pops_ in a row. Hermione started slightly, but Bill was immediately on his guard, eyes wide, nostrils flared, pulling Hermione towards him and hunching over her protectively, teeth bared against danger.

 _Damn it, that brother of yours deserves a good..._ started the wolf.

"Bill," Hermione's soft hand on his cheek brought his attention back to their secluded corner of the world. He glanced down wildly. She looked into his eyes, cupping his face in her hands. "You came upstairs to get away from all the noise and ruckus, didn't you?" His aggravated, feral stare was answer enough, but he nodded too, glaring back over his shoulder in the direction of the balcony stairway.

With gentle but insistent pressure, she turned his focus back towards her. His eyes, which had once again morphed to amber with the onset of the explosions, darted all over her face, finding solace in the calm curves of her lips and cheeks. He then leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, locking his gaze with hers, his eyes changing to blue again as he relaxed in her arms.

"Sorry, 'Mione," he shuddered. "My nerves are shot already, and there's a while to go before the midnight toast for Mum and Dad. A drink would help, but there's no alcohol to be had except weak-arse butterbeer. Those fucking Missile Toes of George's..." he growled low in his throat.

Hermione considered this, then with a saucy grin asked, "Do you think you could conjure some seating for us? I have something with me that should take your mind off the madding crowd below." She winked at him as his eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. He watched her, admiring her arse again as she turned around and stooped to retrieve a beaded handbag from the floor, where it had been resting near the window as she watched the owls play. Opening it, she withdrew her wand and, after rummaging a moment, also pulled out a fairly large, rectangular package wrapped in cheerful birthday paper and tied with ribbons, bearing a colorful gift tag that read, _"Happy 30_ _th_ _Birthday, Bill!"_ in neat, feminine handwriting.

 _Would you look at that! She's thoughtful as well as beautiful! I knew I liked this female,_ the wolf muttered in Bill's inner ear.

The package was much larger than the outer dimensions of the small bag, and its sudden appearance banished all remaining thoughts of the party below from Bill's mind. Instead, he gaped at the smiling young woman in front of him, then threw back his head and laughed. "An Undetectable Extension Charm! That's prodigious magic use, 'Mione! Brilliant!" He shook his head, still grinning. Drawing his wand, he made a show of flexing his arms. "Okay. Stand back, sweetness. It's my turn to show off a little of what I know."

Hermione stepped back as she gestured to the open floor before them. After thinking for a moment or two, Bill cast about for a convenient object to transform and found an empty Nosebleed Nougat box. Placing it on the floor in front of the window, he transfigured it into an exact replica of one of the soft, plushy sofas from the Gryffindor common room, complete with red crushed-velvet upholstery and overstuffed pillows. The moonlight from the window cast a pleasing, silvery glow over everything. He added a dust bunny-turned-low-coffee-table, then gestured at the resulting scene with a flourish and a bow. "Does this suit the young lady's tastes for the evening?"

Hermione's eyes sparkled as she took in the sight. "Oh, lovely! It's perfect, Bill!" She tossed her bag and wand onto the table and sat down on the couch with the gift on her lap, patting the cushion beside her. He had purposely made the sofa _just_ big enough for two adults, and as he sat next to her his thigh rubbed suggestively against hers.

 _Smooth,_ remarked the wolf within.

 _Thanks,_ replied Bill with a mental shrug, distracted by the heavenly scent wafting towards him from both the box and the young woman beside him.

"So," he began, rubbing his hands together, "judging from the tag, I gather this is a belated birthday gift for me?"

Hermione nodded, depositing the gift in his lap. "Of course, if you'd been home _on_ your birthday, Bill, it wouldn't have been belated." She winked, and smiled slyly at him. "But all things considered, I think it is better that you have it tonight, instead of twelve days ago."

Bill picked up the box, shaking it very gently and hearing a titillating _crinkle_ from within. Holding it to his nose and inhaling deeply, his mouth began to water as he smelled chocolate and the unmistakable biting odor of...

"Firewhiskey?" he laughed in slight disbelief, but with hope blossoming in his chest. He ripped off the paper, revealing an extra-large box of his favorite sweets.

"Yes!" Hermione clasped her hands together and laughed. "Happy birthday, Bill! Chocolate Cauldrons, filled with Firewhiskey! Delish!" Unable to wait any longer, Hermione removed the lid of the box for him and popped a Cauldron out of its paper cup, holding it out to Bill. Immediately, he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around it, sucking the entire chocolate from her fingers. He noticed the pink tip of her tongue licking her own lips as he did this. The confection tasted heavenly, and the small amount of Firewhiskey contained within burned his throat as it went down, warming him throughout, stoking his courage, and smoothing away the stresses of the outside forces around him.

Lifting the box of chocolates, Bill deftly popped another Cauldron into his mouth. Plucking out a third, he held it out to Hermione as she had for him. "Thank you, sweetness! These are just what I needed. Care to try?" he offered, a sensual smirk on his face.

She hesitated just a second or two, then slowly leaned forward and took it from his fingers with her lips, mimicking his actions from mere moments before. She hummed in pleasure as she slowly sucked the chocolate from his fingertips, her eyes locked with his as she did so.

 _Ohhh, yeah. That's right... she's yours! Take her!_

 _No! You idiot... not yet._

Bill leered as he slowly withdrew his fingers from her mouth. He ran his forefinger over her lower lip as he did so. "Tasty, aren't they?" he rumbled. Hermione nodded her assent, licking her lips, swiping his finger with her tongue.

"Yum," she said.

Bill growled with increased desire, then took another Cauldron from the box and fed it to her as he had the first. For each that he gave her, Hermione fed one to him in return, being sure to tease him with her fingers each time. They soon were playfully nipping at each other's fingertips, trying to catch one another in the act of withholding a Cauldron.

After they'd eaten five or six Cauldrons each, Hermione lay her hand on Bill's wrist, stopping him in mid-Cauldron grab. "Why don't we play a game?" she hiccuped, daintily.

"A game? Do tell," he stretched his left arm across the sofa back behind her, turning his long torso to face her more fully. His fingers drew light circles on her shoulder, playing with the strap of her dress, sliding underneath it and tickling her skin. He felt warm, comfortable, and extremely horny.

Batting at his hand, Hermione replied, "We could play _Top Trumps_!"

"And what, dare I ask, is _Top Trumps?"_ Bill asked, continuing to tease her shoulder. Hermione shuddered involuntarily and scooted closer to him in an effort to escape his tickling fingers.

"Stop that!" she giggled, then mused, "I guess _Top Trumps_ is strictly a Muggle game, then? I should have known that, I never saw it played during school. I should talk to George and Ron..." her voice trailed off for a moment but then she shook herself and clapped her right hand over his ever-teasing left, halting his wandering fingers. Thwarted in his tickling attempts, Bill cuddled closer and began to nose her hair away from the shoulder nearest him, nibbling at her heated skin with his lips. He was rewarded with several shivers from Hermione that he knew weren't due to the cold. She did her best to explain the game, however, despite his ardent attempts to distract her.

" _Top Trumps_ is played with cards that all focus on a similar theme, such as animals, weapons, or fictional characters. Players compare statistics on their cards, hoping to have the best value. The player with the highest score keeps both cards and moves on to the next card. The normal objective is to win the entire pack." She grinned. "But since we don't have cards for our little game here, we will try to outdo each other instead with 'stats' about ourselves," here she made quotes in the air, "and each round the winner receives a Chocolate Cauldron."

Bill sat up. "All right, sweetness, but when the final Cauldron is gone, the one who has won the most rounds overall will be declared the _Top Trump-_ er." Leaning into her, he brought his lips close to her ear, nipping at her lobe, and murmured, "...and the loser must give the winner a kiss. Not just a peck on the cheek either, but a proper snog. Deal?"

A blush crept into Hermione's already-flushed cheeks that had little to do with the Firewhiskey. "Deal," she agreed, running her hand up his chest to the top button of his shirt and playfully flicking it open.

 _She's delicious, this one. Don't let her go, Red,_ remarked the wolf. _She's going to be so much fun to shag..._

 _She's certainly fun to wind up. Let the game begin,_ thought Bill.

Bill hugged Hermione with the arm he still had slung around her shoulders. "Prepare to be bested, fair maiden! I'll go first, as it is _my_ birthday gift we are eating, after all."

"Fair enough," Hermione conceded, removing the box of Cauldrons from his lap and moving it to the coffee table. She kicked off her black high-heeled shoes and sat back into the corner of the sofa, facing him, one leg curled under her. "What's your first stat, Mister Weasley?"

"An easy win for me, Miss Granger. My first statistic: Age. _I'm_ thirty years old." He grinned, reaching for a Cauldron. "While _you_ are a mere...?"

"Twenty-one, at least according to the calendar," Hermione sniffed, with a toss of her chocolate-brown curls. She watched him pop the Cauldron into his smirking mouth and chew slowly, savoring it. "Fine! You won the first round, old man. Go again."

He stretched leisurely, his long legs extended way out in front of them, his arms above his head. Then, scratching his ribs, he slumped back into the cushions and leaned against Hermione, smiling up at her with exaggerated adoration. She mock-scowled down at him, trying not to smile, her lips pursed but a slight dimple showing in one cheek belying her sternness.

"Okay, little girl. My next stat - OWLs earned: Twelve."

Hermione's mouth opened, then shut, several times like a goldfish. Slowly, a blush rose up her neck to her cheeks and she clenched her teeth in growing aggravation. Bill's grin grew broader as watched her.

 _Fuck, she's cute. Stick your paw up her skirt._

 _Finesse, wolf. Ever heard of finesse?_ Bill's hand slid onto Hermione's knee and began to massage her lower thigh with covert caresses.

Finally, Hermione responded. "Eleven," she muttered.

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that, bookworm," Bill cheeked, as he leaned forward and snagged another chocolate from the box with his free hand.

"I earned only eleven OWLs. Okay? Eleven! … I dropped Divination. It's a rubbish subject!" Hermione scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

 _Uh oh, she's a bit tetchy now, Red. You won't be getting into those delectable knickers if you keep this up_ , growled the wolf. Bill quietly agreed, thoughtfully munching the Cauldron he'd just won.

"Why is it rubbish?" he asked, after finishing his mouthful. Hermione's eyebrows shot skyward.

"Don't _you_ think it is? You're an intelligent wizard," she asked, incredulously. "It is all conjecture! Why, it's almost like being a meteorologist in the Muggle world."

"Excuse me? A what?" Bill asked.

"Someone who predicts the weather – a weatherman, or weatherperson I suppose. They study cloud patterns and wind trajectories and all sorts of other atmospheric phenomena and then make a wild guess as to whether it is going to rain or not the next day. Often they are wrong, but they keep their jobs and just keep on guessing."

"Soooo, maybe they should actually be called ' _whether-people_ ', eh?" Bill quipped.

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, sweetness. That was terrible. Here, let me make it up to you." Bill retrieved a Cauldron for Hermione and fed it to her, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her lip as he did so. She caught his thumb between her teeth briefly with a little growl, then let go and ate her chocolate. He chuckled.

 _She's got good teeth. I like that in a female. And if you don't watch yourself your thumb is the only thing she'll ever nibble!_

 _I know, I know._ Bill frowned at his wolf. _Just trust me._

"So, how shall I beat you next...?" He pondered a moment. "Ah, I have one. I've flown on a Thestral _and_ on an Abraxan." He slid down on the couch, legs crossed at the ankle under the table, head tilted towards Hermione, waiting, expectantly.

"An Abraxan? When? Where?" Hermione gaped at him, taken aback.

Bill tensed, but answered her question. "Ah... just after the war ended, Fleur and I went to France to visit her family and to have a belated honeymoon." He shifted on the couch uncomfortably, wondering how she'd react. "She took me on a tour of Beauxbatons, and Madame Maxime let us ride on one of her winged horses. Marvelous things they are, so spirited. Stunning animals."

Hermione laid a hand on his thigh. "That must have really been something! Those horses are huge. Only Hagrid was able to handle them when they were at Hogwarts!" Her eyes were shining. Bill relaxed, glad that his mention of Fleur hadn't affected Hermione negatively in any discernible way. It bothered him to even _think_ superficially about his ex-wife, but all dour thoughts of the blonde were quickly chased away, surrounded as he was by the lively brunette's positive warmth and scent.

"Does this mean I win again?" he queried, eying the dwindling supply of Chocolate Cauldrons.

Hermione shook her head, hair bouncing. "Not this time, my rugged rough rider!" She held up a hand and started counting off on her fingers. "I've ridden on two Thestrals, a hippogriff, _and_ on the Gringotts dragon while helping it escape from captivity!" She stood up, dropped a little curtsey, and nabbed a Cauldron from the box as she retook her seat, popping it into her mouth triumphantly. Bill stared at her, then shook his head in admiration.

"The Gringotts dragon, gods, how could I have forgotten? Okay, my sweet 'Mione, you won that round by far." He smirked. "But can you win again?"

Hermione lifted her chin. "Most definitely. _I_ can conjure a full Patronus."

Bill laughed. "Nice try, sweetness. So can I!"

"Oh yes? Together, then!" challenged Hermione, and retrieving their wands from the table, as one they shouted, " _Expecto Patronum_!"

Bill flourished his wand as he spoke the spell, and a great silver wolf erupted from the end of it. At the same time, from Hermione's wand a beautiful white she-wolf emerged, which began to frisk and gambol about with Bill's huge alpha male. Hermione gasped when she saw the lovely female, and flushed red from head to toe. Bill was taken aback.

"I thought... your Patronus was an otter? I remember Ron saying so once..."

"Yes. Well, they do change on occasion, don't they? Tonks' did, for one..." Hermione's voice trailed off and she chewed her lip, watching the two shining beasts begin to nuzzle one another. The male wolf was getting rather friendly with Hermione's female, who didn't seem to mind the attention a bit.

 _Oh, yeah, would you look at that! Look at the size of his..._

"They rather like each other, don't they," she commented, a lopsided grin on her lips. Bill nodded, tearing his eyes away from the scene. His blue eyes raked over Hermione's flushed face instead.

"They certainly do, there's no question of it," he replied. Clearing his throat, he continued, "Okay, so, it looks like that's a draw; here's a tie-breaker for you. I lost my virginity when I was _sixteen_ years old." He waggled his eyebrows at her, grinning.

Hermione's Patronus winked out of existence as she gawked at him with a disbelieving expression on her face. "Sixteen? Were you at school when this happened?"

"No, being a prefect kind of put the kibosh on those sorts of activities," Bill said. "It was the summer after I turned sixteen. I met a Muggle girl in the village. We had a good time, but she moved away just before I returned to school. I had to find ways to slake my teenage libido's thirst back at Hogwarts."

He moved closer to her on the sofa, slipping an arm around her and cuddling her close. His own Patronus faded away as he quietly asked her, "What about you? Did you ever take advantage of any of the hidden alcoves of Hogwarts to dally in the pleasures of the flesh?" Hermione blushed.

"Not really. I spent all my free time in the library, dallying in the pleasures of the mind instead. The closest I ever got to using an alcove at Hogwarts was during the Tri-Wizard Tournament Yule Ball, when Viktor Krum and I did some heavy snogging behind a suit of armor before calling it a night." She paused. "Actually, I was a virgin until my nineteenth birthday."

Bill reached over and took one of her small hands in his large, freckled one, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. "So, Ron was your first, I gather?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, he was. We thought my birthday would be such a romantic time to finally show how deep our love was for each other." She stuck out her tongue in exasperation, rolling her eyes. "In reality it was a big, fumbling mess, with rather a lot of pain and very little pleasure, at least on my end. Literally!" She chuckled ruefully. "Poor Ron. We tried again, several times, but it just never worked between us. We really were not compatible in our... appetites." She cleared her throat, cheeks bright pink. Bill watched her with genuine confusion.

 _What the fuck is she talking about?_ asked his wolf. _She's hotter than hell, and she's so enthusiastic about life! Is your brother a tree stump not to get all of that he could?_

"Did... Ron ask too much of you?" he asked, carefully.

"What? No!" She countered, with just a hint of regret. "No, quite the opposite, actually. After our first encounter, he just... went passive. He was content to be the usual, typical Ron, hanging back and letting me do all the work. That's why we broke up two years ago. We are better as friends."

She lifted her eyes to his, a small smile on her face. "Lavender and Ron make a _much_ better couple. She's happy to be the aggressive one, which is what he wants. _I,_ on the other hand, would like very much for someone to take the lead and show me who's boss in the bedroom." With that she leaned forward, picked up a Cauldron, and slowly sucked it into her own mouth. She winked at him.

Gulping back his lust at such a blatantly erotic display, he spluttered with mock indignation, "Hey! Who says _you_ won that round?" He reached out and took two of the confections, just to be contrary, and stuck them both in his mouth at once. The dual explosion of Firewhiskey made him giddy and he went slightly cross-eyed. Hermione giggled.

"Well, It all depends on how you look at it, doesn't it, Bill? I remained pure and innocent a heck of a lot longer than you did!"

"Ah, but teenaged males want to get laid as soon they can't sing the high notes anymore, sweetness. Or sooner. I think I won that round, based on that fact of life alone."

Hermione sniffed. "Fine. It's your little birthday celebration, I'll humor you. Next statistic, please?" She sat up primly, but with twinkling eyes. Bill grinned.

"All right. How about social decorum? Take that inane _Snogging Intensity Quotient_ Scoreboard downstairs. _I'm_ only on it once, because some underage tart threw herself at me earlier. _You,_ sweet lady, are all over the board, however. I think it was three times at last count? Is publicly snogging any man that comes along a new pastime of yours?" his voice trailed off, looking at her from beneath lowered lashes.

Hermione stared at him for a moment, mouth agape, then, kneeling on the couch cushions, she steadied herself with one hand on Bill's shoulder, raising her other hand to make a point, her brown eyes snapping. Bill grinned up at her, watching her splutter, as his hands crept to her waist and slowly began to edge their way down her hips.

"Bill Weasley! Social decorum indeed! I've done nothing unseemly. I'll have you know that my first kiss under the mistletoe tonight was with my good friend Seamus Finnegan, who was working up the courage to kiss his longtime best friend Dean Thomas and finally reveal his feelings for him. It was a good luck kiss that I gave him, and apparently it was friendly enough to register on the board!" She puffed some air upwards to blow a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. It didn't help much, so Bill helpfully smoothed the curl back behind her ear for her.

"Thank you. Where was I? Oh yes. For my _second_ Missile Toe kiss, which scored a four I think, it was with Cormac McLaggen, another fellow Gryffindor. He's fairly attractive in a vapid, vain sort of way, but he thinks he's a real lady-killer. Unfortunately, I wasn't lucky enough to avoid him so I had to endure his tentacle-like hands!" She continued to huff, unaware that Bill was quite enjoying the sight of her reddened cheeks and her chest conveniently heaving right at his eye level.

He decided to stir the pot a little. "But what about kiss number three, 'Mione? You scored a six with _Draco Malfoy_ , of all people! What was that all about?"

His wolf was growling. _What the fuck's your mate doing with other males? Show her she's yours!_

 _Stop it, I'm enjoying this_!

Hermione hesitated. "Oh that. Well. Um..." She became quite interested in picking lint off his shoulder.

"Yes? Do go on, 'Mione. You've piqued my interest!" Bill pulled her closer and ran the tip of his nose along the skin where the top of her dress ended, inhaling her aroma. She quivered under his feathery-light touch.

"That... that one was your sister's fault."

Bill stopped and looked up. "Ginny? What did she have to do with it?"

Hermione squirmed. "She saw Malfoy here with Pansy Parkinson and a couple of the other Slytherins from my year, all ganged up together as usual. Ginny also noticed that Malfoy was standing under some mistletoe but no one else seemed to have realized. She dared me to go up to him and say, 'Hey, Draco, let's try for some real House Unity!' and then snog him. So, I did."

Bill was nonplussed. "And that earned you a _six_?"

Hermione was scarlet now. "Well, I just meant to give him a quick smoocharoo, but he surprised me and got right into it! Tongue and all, grabbed my bum, dipped me backwards over his arm..." She covered her blushing cheeks with her hands and started to laugh, then she snorted as she tried to stifle the giggles. Bill watched her, one eyebrow raised, his lips quirked in a bemused smile.

"Oh, Bill, I'm sorry, it really isn't that funny! I was just so flummoxed at the time! It makes me laugh now, I thought I was being so smooth..." she chortled again.

Bill's mouth twitched; her laugh was _very_ cute. However, he was more disgruntled than he wanted to admit. The idea of another male manhandling his female that way _really_ bothered him...

Your _female, eh?_ remarked his wolf.

Bill grumbled back, _yes,_ my _female! Damn it._

"I hope you gave him the what-for when you escaped his clutches," he growled, a little sullenly.

"Absolutely. I hit him with a Stinging Hex after he let go of me. Right in the naughty bits." Her giggles had left her breathless, with tears in her eyes. He smirked at the image she'd painted with her words, his anxiety lessening.

 _Atta girl..._ the wolf said, smugly.

"Good on you. He deserved it," Bill said with satisfaction, curling one arm around her waist, tugging her close to his chest. She nestled against him, sighing happily.

With his free hand, he reached for the almost-empty box of chocolates and, resting it on his thigh, separated the two remaining Cauldrons from each other. "So let's see... toting up the score, eliminating the ties... it looks like I'm the winner, sweetness," he decided.

She scoffed. "Your age gave you a leg up, Bill. That's the only reason you've won." Hermione's smile belied her grumpy tone. They each selected a chocolate, touched them together in an imitation of clinking glasses, and settled back into the cushions to savor their treats.

Time passed as they finished the chocolates, sitting entwined with each other. The moonlight cast a peaceful glow over them. Hermione was humming again as she rested her head on Bill's shoulder, the same tune she'd been singing when he first found her. Bill didn't think she even realized she was doing it. He wondered what the tune was; it was unfamiliar to him. He didn't want to interrupt her to ask, so he was happy burying his nose in her hair, listening to her and smelling her unique scent.

He stiffened, though, when her song stopped and he felt her fingers feather along his jawline, coming to a halt right above the spot where Greyback had bitten him. He knew she was examining him, and his skin tingled as she lightly drew one finger down to trace the outline of the vivid bite mark. He sat still, holding his breath, thinking this was the end of the friendly flirting and any possibility of physical companionship; any moment now, being this close and personal, Hermione would decide she couldn't stomach looking at him one minute more and she'd leave. The idea made his stomach clench painfully.

 _Easy, Red, she just seems curious,_ the wolf snuffled.

She did not leave. Instead, she asked, softly, "Bill, did anyone ever thank you, for what you did the night of Dumbledore's death? You saved so many lives by facing down Greyback." She glanced upwards at him. Leaning back a little, she cautiously placed her right hand on his left cheek. Her fingers covered the four long gouges in his skin, left there by Greyback's claws. Slowly, she raised her left hand and did the same on the right side of his face, where the werewolf had left three long scars running from temple to jaw. He began shaking. He tightened his arms around her and gathered her close, his breath hitching.

They sat curled together for long intense minutes, studying one another.

"I thought I was going to die that night," Bill finally broke the silence. Hermione said nothing, just caressed his face gently, kindly.

"I was guarding the corridor that led to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Towers. He jumped out and made a run for it, trying to get past me to get to the students. I barred his way, tried to hold him, and he came at me, slashing my face with his right hand, leaving these four scars. Then he swiped with his left hand immediately after, and fell on me, sinking his teeth into my neck." Bill swallowed hard.

" _Gods_ he stank, of blood, sweat, dirt, and more blood _._ If I'd lost hold of my wand, I'd be dead now. He was snarling, growling, and _biting so hard,_ I knew he wanted to tear my throat out." His eyes were haunted, his hands clenched against her back as he relived the attack.

"I managed to raise my wand, and by the grace of all that is good and light, I was able to cast a nonverbal _Impedimenta_. It blew him off me; in hindsight, I was damned lucky he didn't take my throat with him when he was blasted away. I just managed to see him hightail it in the direction of the Astronomy Tower before I collapsed. If he'd hung around, he'd have been able to make a meal of me; I passed out completely."

He covered Hermione's hands with his and he rubbed his face into her touch, closing his eyes and breathing in her delicate, feminine scent, trying to rid his nose of the memory of the sweaty, bloody stench of Greyback. He shuddered once, then opened his eyes again and looked deeply into hers.

Hermione's eyes were full of tears. She blinked rapidly, and one escaped, trickling down the side of her nose. "You are so brave, Bill." She gulped, and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Greyback is horrid. He was the leader of the Snatchers who captured Ron, Harry and me the night we showed up at Shell Cottage. The night Dobby died rescuing us."

"No!"

Now it was Bill's turn to offer comfort. His large, freckled hands cupped her cheeks, his thumbs wiping the tears away from her eyes as he gazed into them. "Tell me, Hermione. Did he hurt you?"

Slowly she nodded. "He... was desperate to bite me. He seemed ravenous, I don't know how he managed to restrain himself. He kept teasing Ron about how much he liked the soft skin of girls, while he... fondled me in front of him. He kept squeezing my breasts, running his hand over my throat, down my sides, he even shoved a hand down my jeans at one point. Ron was absolutely beside himself. We were all tied up together and could do nothing to stop the Snatchers from doing anything they wanted to us." She took another deep, steadying breath. "Ron couldn't quite see everything they were doing to me. Harry... I'd cast a Stinging Hex on him to make him unrecognizable and he could barely see at all; he didn't know what was going on. Greyback kept licking me and touching me." She shivered. "Then, they Apparated us to the Manor."

Bill's ears pricked at the change in her voice. She'd tensed up, unconsciously, and he was aware of her quickened heart rate and her breathing was fast and shallow. "Bellatrix... when she started torturing me, it was obvious she enjoyed her work. It was absolutely terrifying. I thought at any moment I'd be killed. She had that small silver knife and she kept poking me, cutting me with it." She pointed to a light, white scar on her throat that he had not noticed before. "See this? I have other scars, but she did this too, threatening to slit my throat if the boys didn't drop the wands they'd grabbed. If Dobby hadn't come along..." She gulped.

"Anyway. Ron and Harry had been dragged down to the cellar, so they didn't know what was happening to me, exactly. I've never told them. Greyback... he..." she gulped again. Bill's hands ran through her hair, down her neck, soothing her. She started again. "Bellatrix had Greyback hold me while she did her work. At some point I must have bitten through my lip, because I was bleeding badly, and he was suddenly kissing me. Sucking my lip, sucking the blood from it, forcing his tongue into my mouth, licking my face and neck. Oh, it was awful, I couldn't breathe!" Hermione gasped, eyes wide with remembered terror. "It hurt, Bill! He hurt almost as much as her _Cruciatus_ curse did... he licked every cut, scrape, and wound that Bellatrix had inflicted, but he kept coming back to my lip, which just wouldn't stop bleeding. I struggled, but I couldn't get away from him. Bellatrix kept laughing that awful, maniacal laugh of hers," Hermione's voice faltered. "He didn't bite me, but he came as close to it as possible without actually using his teeth, I'd say," she finished. She closed her eyes for a moment. "Ron and Harry arrived soon after that, and thank Merlin for Dobby. He saved us all." She opened her eyes, now brimming with tears. "I kept thinking of you. You'd fought him, Bill. I held onto that memory the entire time. I knew he could be beaten, if one just fought hard enough."

Bill's eyebrows knitted together as Hermione gave in to the emotions the memories had brought back. He pulled Hermione against him, holding her tightly. "You did beat him, sweetness. You survived that terrifying ordeal."

 _Red... if that Greyback arsehole had that much contact with her, she could have been-_

 _Not now, wolf._

 _But Red, I think this means something!_ the wolf insisted.

He'd never known before that she'd even come near Greyback, much less had such a close encounter with the fiend. He thought the only experience she'd had with the werewolf was when she'd hexed him to rescue Lavender from his attack during the Battle of Hogwarts. This new revelation sent his mind reeling.

 _She understands, wolf. She knows what facing him was like..._

He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent and whispering calming nonsense words to her. Hermione clung to him, her arms wrapped around his neck. Her tears abated quickly and her breathing calmed, snuggled safely against him as she was. A few moments later, he felt her lips against his jawline; soft little pecks, one after the other, starting at his ear and leading towards his chin, marching right over the bite mark scar as she went.

"Bill," she whispered between kisses. "We've forgotten; the winner of the game gets snogged by the loser."

He pulled back very slightly, just enough to look into her eyes and see the hopeful passion shining there.

"I haven't forgotten, sweetness," he murmured. "Do I get my prize now?"

"I have it right here," she breathed. He could smell the arousal on her, feel it in her pulse, taste it in the air around them. A smile slowly spread across his face and he ducked towards her as she moved to meet his mouth with hers.

She was so soft, so sweet, _so willing_. He growled against her lips as he had his first true taste of her mouth, wet and warm and alive with desire. She made little mewling noises, clutching at his shoulders, as he deepened the kiss. He felt her hands slide into his hair, loosening his ponytail's leather thong even as her lips moved firmly against his, returning his kiss with equal ardor. He parted his own lips slightly, teasing her with the tip of his tongue, coaxing her to open up to him. With a whimper, Hermione answered him with a tickling of her own tongue, eliciting another growl from Bill. Their tongues met, stroking, swirling, diving in and exploring each other's tastes and textures.

He broke momentarily for air, then pressed his lips to her mouth, her chin, kissing slowly down along her throat to her larynx. He could feel her excited moans fluttering against his mouth.

The vibrations of her vocal enjoyment against his lips undid the last of Bill's self-control. The next thing he knew, he had pushed Hermione back against the overstuffed arm of the sofa and covered her with his large, muscled body, half-kneeling, half-lying across her, claiming her mouth again with his own and driving his hands into her hair, dislodging her hair combs as he increased the urgency of his kisses.

 _Yes... take her! She's yours..._ the wolf was panting with excitement within his mind. Bill spared no more thoughts for his wolf, however, as his senses were focused only on the warm, pliant woman in his arms.

Hermione's body was writhing beneath him, her belly rubbing against his still-clothed erection. Hermione slid her own hands down his chest, unbuttoning his dark green shirt as she went. Once she'd finished she quickly grabbed the cotton fabric and pulled it out of his waistband. Her hands darted inside, fingernails lightly raking through the ginger chest hair he sported. As she ran her exploratory fingers around his body, over his bared abdomen and back, feeling his muscles, his skin shivered and twitched involuntarily where she brushed against him, unused to such light caresses. Her eyes were shimmering with desire. His own eyes reflected that lust, he knew. He watched her lick her lips as she hesitated for just a fraction of a second, then leaned forward to flick her tongue over one of his nipples. His eyes narrowed, his nostrils flared, and his lusty growl burst forth from him at the sensation.

Bill knelt up then and shrugged his shoulders, causing his shirt to fall down his arms and onto the floor. He hovered over her, gauging her reaction. Hermione gasped as she took in the sight of his scarred, muscled torso for the first time, but he saw no fear in her face, just fascination and longing. Her fingers mapped every outline of the many scars crisscrossing his chest, then traced their way down his defined abs and fluttered their way through his gingery treasure trail until they came to rest on his belt buckle. Her eyes had followed her fingers' path all the way down his body, but they jumped back to his face as she gripped the leather strap of his belt, searching his countenance for … what? Anger? Approval? He didn't know. Looking into her brave, beautiful face, flushed with arousal, he was sure of just one thing in this moment: he wanted this lovely witch, wanted Hermione as his own, wanted to claim her and make her his.

 _Tell her, show her... she wants you, too. Can you smell it? She's wanted you for_ years _, Red, and it's meant to be._

He placed his hand over hers, pressing her fingers against the fly of his jeans, knowing she could feel the heat of his throbbing arousal radiating outwards. "Go ahead, sweetness. Unzip me."

Hermione's breath hitched as she closed the fingers of both hands over his belt, slowly pulling the black leather strap free of the brass buckle and loosening it. He kept his eyes locked onto her brown ones, feeling her fingers tug his belt free, and then sucked in his breath as she found his zipper. With a coquettish smile, she slowly began to draw down the tab of his zip. The only sounds to be heard were those of Bill's ragged panting and the unmistakable opening of his fly.

When the zipper was fully released, Hermione paused, her smile turning impish as she gazed into Bill's scarred face. The pure desire and friskiness in her expression caused his cock to twitch and drew a groan from his throat. The movement made his erection rub against Hermione's fingers, which were holding his fly open. She looked down at his bulging black cotton briefs, clearly visible through the opening in his jeans, and licked her lips. Bill moaned again as she slid one hand over his hidden shaft and squeezed gently. Her eyes widened as her hand explored his straining length and girth, then she found the opening in the front of his briefs and slipped her fingers inside, humming in appreciation. He growled as her cool fingers attempted to close around his hardness and she stroked him up and down firmly three, four, five times. She watched his face intently as she did this, her lips moist and slightly parted, eyes dark with need.

"Bill, I want to see you, to feel you, to taste you," she panted. Bill's lip curled in a snarl of pleasure and his biceps bunched as his large, strong hands cradled her head, tipping it back. Crushing his mouth to hers again, he kissed her deeply.

"Later," he growled against her lips, barely breaking contact. "Later, you can touch me." He nibbled at and then ran the tip of his tongue along her lower lip. "Right now, _I_ want to smell _you_ ," -nuzzle- "taste _you_ ," -lick- "eat _you_ ," -nibble- "and _make_ you _come_ all _over_ me. _I_ am going to show _you_ how delectable I think you are, sweetness, how desirable I find you, how _much I want you_."

He then pushed her more firmly into the Gryffindor sofa, tasting and nipping his way down her right shoulder. His hand found the zipper on her right side and slowly released it, as he tasted and kissed the flesh over her collarbones. Hermione's breathy little gasps egged him on, and he tugged at the zipper until it was fully open. He then lowered the bodice of the dress, finally revealing her breasts to his gaze.

They were beautiful, round and firm and begging to be sucked. Her large beige nipples were already erect, ready for his attentions. His heart pounding, he immediately took one into his mouth, Hermione rewarding him with a cry of pleasure as he did so. He began to suckle it as he growled against her flesh. His long, hot fingers sought out the tip of her other breast, pulling the nipple out from her body slightly and rolling it between his fingertips. The tugging sensation he caused with both his lips and fingers caused Hermione to squirm against him as she moaned with delight. She drew her fingers through his long, silken hair.

The lustful sounds she was making made his cock pulse with need. Bill moved his free hand down to the hem of her red dress and slowly slid it up her thigh, raising the skirt as he did so. He released her nipple from his lips and teeth, despite a whimper of protest from Hermione, and began to kiss and lick his way down her abdomen. He pushed the dress up to reveal an expanse of smooth creamy stomach and proceeded to nibble and caress her skin with his lips as he knelt between her legs. His exploring hands discovered she was wearing thigh-high, black lace-trimmed stockings, much to his delight. He reveled in the gasps and giggles that escaped her as he found her ticklish spots and erogenous zones, a thrilled, thrumming growl once again emanating from within his bare chest.

When he had kissed his way down to her navel, he was also pleased to encounter a pair of red jacquard satin, bikini-style knickers. They were sexy and fun, extremely damp, and smelled exquisitely of Hermione's healthy, aroused, fertile state. Bill slid his fingers slowly under each side and drew them carefully down Hermione's strong and shapely legs to her ankles, finally sliding them off her stockinged feet. Stuffing them into his back pocket, he gently parted her legs with firm nudges of his hands and inhaled her unimpeded female scent for the first time.

It was absolute heaven.

Looking at her feminine center, Bill whined softly with desire. She was not shaven, just lightly trimmed. She was all natural, with soft brown curly hair, damp from her own need, surrounding dark pink moist lips. There was no other word to describe Hermione's womanhood: it was pretty. Dewy, with nice, neat folds, and a little pink button of clitoris just peeking out, begging for someone to pay attention to it. He ran one long finger gently up and down her center slit.

Hermione gasped, hands buried in his hair. She was shaking. His mouth watering, he looked up into her face. He sensed that she'd never had the chance to experience this particular earthly pleasure before. She was looking down at him nestled between her knees, her most secret self open to him, her eyes wide with both lust and fear. Her breath was coming in sharp pants and she appeared half-ready to bolt.

"Has no one eaten you out before, sweet love?" he asked in a low purr. She shook her head, blushing furiously. "This won't hurt, sweetness. You smell glorious; I can't wait to taste you. I promise I won't bite." He licked his lips. "That is... unless you want me to." He flashed a wolfish grin back up at her, gripped her raised thighs with his large hands, kneading the flesh, and buried his mouth in her quim.

Hermione cried out as his tongue lapped at her labia, running the length of her outer and inner folds before thrusting inside. As he tasted her, he growled with growing passion, deepening his reach. One hand splayed against her inner thigh, holding her open, while the other came up and pressed against her lower belly, keeping her firmly in place. His thumb found her clitoris and circled it, gently but insistently, while his tongue kept drawing greater levels of pleasure from her body.

Clutching at his scalp, Hermione was mewling and shaking as he continued his ministrations. "Bill, oh... _Oh, Bill!"_ Bill's hot mouth and hands were coaxing her higher and higher, closer to her peak, faster than she'd dreamed possible. He could feel her, smell her approaching her goal, and he slid first one, then two long, strong fingers up inside her hot, dripping vagina. He growled in appreciation as her tight, clasping muscles reacted to him, drawing in his fingers. Stroking firmly in a "come here" gesture against the special spot along her inner front wall, he moved his hot, wet mouth over her clit and lapped steadily with his broad, wet tongue.

Hermione exploded like a Missile Toe firework. Calling out his name, holding his head to her with both hands, he heard her practically sobbing as she crested the wave, her legs shaking, her breasts, neck and face flushed, her aroma scenting the air around them. He grinned broadly against her mound as he held her, his inner wolf pacing and growling, knowing that he'd been the lucky one to bring her off in this manner for the first time in her life.

 _Now? Can we shag her now?_ whined his wolf.

As she began to come down from the initial high, Bill lowered her legs back to the sofa seat and, capturing her lips in a searing kiss, cradled her to him. Hermione murmured in surprise at their combined flavors on his mouth, but she did not pull away; rather, she embraced him and returned his kiss fervently, licking and tasting.

Just as they broke for air, they were both startled back to reality as more fireworks exploded in the distance and a booming voice, aided by a _Sonorus_ charm, echoed throughout the building:

" _Happy Christmas,_ _Bill! I don't know where you are, but stop pawing at Hermione and get your randy arse down to the front of the shop pronto! It's midnight and it's time to toast Mum and Dad! Ron's coming to find you!"_

George's voice faded away as the rising laughter of the crowd downstairs reached their ears.

 _I fucking hate your brothers, Red. I really do,_ his wolf griped.

Bill groaned in actual physical pain, hiding his face against Hermione's neck. "The buggering toast! I forgot all about it..." He kissed her throat. "How the hell did he know we're hiding away, together?"

Hermione stroked his hair as she gazed upwards, then she sighed. "I think we've been Missile Toe'd, Bill." She nudged him and indicated the overhead beams. There, dangling above them, were bunches and bunches of mistletoe. "Our names must have appeared on the S.I.Q. Board together." She flushed with color.

"Sodding arseholes..." muttered Bill. He pulled her into a tight embrace, cocked his head, then sniffed the air. "Ron's coming."

Dimly, they could hear footsteps climbing the stairway leading to the balcony.

Quickly, Bill helped Hermione back into the bodice on her dress, zipping her up neatly. She located her hair combs and popped her shoes back on her feet. She used the window as a mirror to put her hair back to some semblance of order, while Bill grabbed his discarded shirt and stood, turning his back respectfully before pulling it on, tucking it in, and attempting to make his rigid self somewhat comfortable within his jeans.

He was still buttoning his shirt when Ron appeared around the corner.

"There you are!" he exclaimed in relief. Ron's eyes flicked rapidly between the still-dressing Bill and Hermione, who had turned from the window and was scooping up her beaded handbag and wand. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"It's twelve past midnight, mate; we've been waiting on you."

Bill scowled at his youngest brother, but the evening's events just prior had set him off-kilter, his senses whirling, and the Firewhiskey was keeping him from blowing his top. He pulled his hair back roughly into its usual long ponytail, quickly tying the thong. His entire being was centered on what he had just experienced with Hermione and his still-prominent erection, now hidden from view but not from mind.

Hermione spoke up. "Bill and I were avoiding the hubbub of the party, Ron, and I gave him his birthday present. I guess we lost track of time!" She smiled, picking up the empty Chocolate Cauldrons box and its discarded wrappings.

Ron laughed. "Must have been some present, Hermione, to score a ten on the S.I.Q. Board!"

"A ten?" Hermione's voice was faint.

"Yeah, a ten, and that was just your latest score. You've been setting off fireworks all night, or were you too _busy_ to notice?" Ron smiled. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. Thought you should know before you get down there."

Hermione managed a small smile in return, then turned to Bill. "I'm going to nip downstairs and find the loo now, I need to … freshen up."

He took her hand and squeezed it, then pulled her close. "'Til later, then, 'Mione." His eyes bore into hers. "Okay?"

With a smile full of promise, she headed off for the stairs. Bill watched her go, her hips swaying, until she was out of sight. Bill growled low with sexual frustration. Feeling a lump in his back pocket, he reached in and pulled out Hermione's red satin knickers. Remembering she now wore nothing beneath the little red dress did nothing to dampen his arousal.

Ron raised his eyebrows when he saw them and looked questioningly at his older brother. Bill, unblinking, held them up to his own nose, took a deep whiff, then shoved them deep in his front pocket instead.

 _Gods, I want her._

 _Then mark her as your mate! Make her yours forever._ His wolf paced back and forth in his mind.

Glaring at Ron, he made to brush past him, but was stopped by an arm across his path.

"Don't hurt her, Bill. She's special."

Bill turned to his brother to snarl a pithy retort, but then his gaze fell on Ron's throat. A deep, round bite mark stood out prominently on his brother's skin, near the collar of his jumper. He reached out a hand and touched it, causing Ron to flinch.

Tracing the scar with a finger, he said, "Lavender left this on you, when she chose you as her mate."

"Yes. It's our bond mark."

"Did it hurt?"

"Well," Ron shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, it did, though she was riding me hard and fast when she bit me, so it all blended in, pain and pleasure." He blushed. "It was really intense."

Bill was quiet for a moment, then, "It still pains you?"

Ron shook his head. "No, your touch startled me, is all. Come on, let's get downstairs." He led the way to the main floor.

As they walked, Bill shuddered. If he were to pursue Hermione, take her as his life-mate, he would have to mark her in the same fashion. He would have to hold her down, dominate her, and bite her. He was horrified that, on some level, he wanted to do this, though hadn't she enjoyed his domination earlier? But there had been fear in her eyes too.

To mar her lovely body... he would be no better than Greyback. He had had enough rejection when he had tried with Fleur; he couldn't stand it if sweet Hermione pushed him away too.

No, it would be better not to try. He would stay away.

His stomach clenched in longing, and his wolf howled in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sooo, will Bill be able to restrain himself? Will Hermione let him? Let me know, please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this fiction except the plot idea, and make no money from it. JK Rowling's characters and locations are all hers.

**Saturday morning, December 11, 2000**

 _  
**Moon phase: Full**   
_

A beam of wintry sunshine shone in through Hermione's bedroom window, landing squarely on her face. She pulled the pillow over her head, muttering in discomfort. A few moments later, however, she threw out her hand, grabbed the old-fashioned wind-up alarm clock she kept next to the bed, and pulled it under the pillow with her. After a second or two, with a muffled groan, Hermione tossed the pillow aside and sat up, woozily. Holding her head in her hands, she sat on the edge of her bed for several minutes, willing herself not to throw up.

Once she felt she could stand without vomiting, she made her wobbly way to the bathroom, where she proceeded to do her business, splash her face with cold water, and then down a dose of "Mrs. Ogden's Olde Reliable" hangover potion. While waiting for the potion to take effect, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She grinned ruefully at the shadows under her eyes.

"Hermione, my girl, you had way too many Firewhiskey Chocolate Cauldrons last night," she told her reflection. "If any of the Weasley boys see you like this, you are in for a severe ribbing!"

 _Except maybe Bill,_ she thought to herself, who had eaten more Cauldrons than she, and might possibly be in worse shape for it today.

 _Score another point for me_ , she chuckled.

Thinking of Bill made delicious shivers crawl up her spine and a pulse run through her womb. The things he'd done to her with his fingers, his lips... his tongue! Oh, yes, she'd heard what cunnilingus could be like from her giggling roommates Lavender and Parvati back in their days of innocence at Hogwarts, and she'd done all sorts of reading of course, but to finally experience it was _so much better_ than she had ever imagined it could be. Ron had never shown the slightest interest in exploring that side of sex with her, while it seemed that Bill, on the other hand, could happily lose himself between her thighs for hours, if she felt so inclined to let him.

 _If it hadn't been for George's rotten timing!_

She reached down to touch herself beneath the silk chemise she'd donned last night before falling into bed. Her lower lips were decidedly damp from just thinking about her interlude with Bill. Blushing, she shook her head at herself with a smile. After a quick glance at the shower, she decided against it for now, wanting to have some breakfast and get started on the reading she planned to do before she was due at the Burrow. Instead, with the hangover potion having worked its magic, she pulled her hair back into a haphazard ponytail after quickly running a brush through it, washed and moisturized her face, and gave her teeth a good brushing.

She had promised to join Lavender and Molly at the Weasley homestead that afternoon to do some holiday baking. It was always fun, but after the previous night's exciting turn of events with Bill, Hermione would rather spend the day at the Ministry's libraries doing research. Several things about the evening had piqued her curiosity, and she now wanted to delve deeper into their possible causes, especially Bill's fiercely protective reaction towards her when the fireworks exploded, the unexpected change in her Patronus, and his seeming obsession with her scent and flavor.

 _Oh well. I have the whole of the Christmas holidays to do research, before I start the Curse-Breaking internship at Gringotts._

Back in the bedroom of her small flat, Hermione quickly put on fresh knickers, which reminded her that Bill had kept her red satin ones from the evening before. She wondered if she'd see them again, - _maybe during a visit to Shell Cottage?_ \- and hopeful heat crept up her neck and across her cheeks. Next she donned some old jeans, a basic white cotton bra, and a white singlet, with a brown v-neck sweater over that. Comfort and warmth were the key words for her wardrobe today. As she pulled the sweater over her head and flipped her ponytail out of the collar, movement caught her eye, drawing her gaze to a framed wizarding photograph standing on the top of her bureau.

It was a group photo, taken the previous Christmas at the Burrow. All the younger generation members were in the picture, the Weasley offspring (real and honorary) along with their various significant others. Percy and his pregnant wife Audrey were standing at one end of the sofa and looking primly happy; standing at the other end was George, making rabbit ears with his fingers over Angelina's head, who in turn had conjured some real rabbit's ears to stick out in place of George's missing human one. Between them stood the oldest Weasley boys: there was perpetual bachelor Charlie, freckled muscles flexing, and Bill, with his trademark ponytail and fang earring proudly in evidence. Harry had Ginny sitting in his lap at one end of the couch, while Ron had Lavender cuddled close in his lap on the other end. Hermione had been sitting between Harry and Ron, right in the middle. Everyone was smiling, making funny gestures, and waving at the camera.

For the moment, the most interesting person in the photo to Hermione was Bill. She watched the picture closely, and the image of Bill did something that she hadn't really considered much before. He leaned over, put a hand on photo-Hermione's shoulder, and whispered in her ear; she then turned and looked up at him to reply. The two laughed, then turned back to the camera, both grinning. A moment later, the image of Charlie leaned over and, in a very similar fashion, put _his_ hand on her shoulder and whispered to her as well. Hermione watched the photo-Bill for his reaction to this and there she saw what she'd always missed: a flaring of nostrils, a narrowing of eyes, and a baring of teeth, all aimed unmistakably at his muscular, dragon-tamer brother, Charlie.

"Oh, Merlin," she whispered to herself. "Was he feeling... protective, even then? Jealous? Was he already interested in me? Is that what I'm seeing?"

A rush of adrenalin surging through her veins, she added this new discovery to the information already spinning around in her brain as she went to grab some breakfast before starting her reading. She had a few hours before she was due at the Burrow and wanted to make some headway in her work.

* * *

 **Noon, Saturday**

Several hours had passed. The now-elderly Crookshanks had curled up on the cushion behind Hermione's head so he could survey her work between catnaps. Hermione herself had spent all of the time armed with cup after cup of coffee and with books spread all over the coffee table, end tables, and cushions. Along with her old copy of her Third Year _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ textbook (turned to page 394, the chapter on werewolves), she had also spread out the werewolf essay she'd written which Professor Snape had set them - two rolls of parchment long, as required, plus another for good measure. (She'd kept it all these years; they hadn't had to turn it in, and she wasn't one to waste good research.) In addition, she had various other tomes on magical creatures which she'd acquired at various times, including _The Monster Book of Monsters_ ,which she still kept Spello-taped shut, and a copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them._

She tossed the book she was currently reading aside with a frustrated huff.

"I don't believe this, Crookshanks! So far I've found nothing, absolutely _nothing,_ about the mating habits of the werewolf! I know Remus said they don't usually breed, but you'd think there would be something written, _somewhere_ , about their reproductive tendencies?" Hermione chewed her lip, deep in thought.

 _I think I'll ask Lavender a few questions about her mating with Ron, if I can get her alone,_ she thought to herself.

Looking at the clock on her mantle, she muttered, "Oh, drat, I'm going to be late!" and scooped her essay, a textbook or two, her notepad and Muggle pencils, and her wand into her trusty old schoolbag. Giving Crookshanks a quick scratch behind the ears, she told him she'd be home later, threw some Floo powder into the fireplace, and left for the Burrow and her date with Lavender and Molly.

* * *

 **Later Saturday afternoon**

"Your natural scent is extremely yummy, you know."

Hermione stopped in the middle of cutting out gingerbread men and stared at Lavender. The two young women had been at the Burrow for hours, baking with Molly, and were surrounded by a wide variety of cakes, buns, biscuits, and other sweet treats. At the moment Molly was out of the kitchen, magically storing some of the treats in the nearby pantry. Hermione wiped the back of her hand across her eyes, leaving an undetected but endearing smudge of flour on her forehead.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Her friend grinned and nabbed a bit of the raw dough to eat.

"You didn't shower today before coming over, did you," she said with her mouth full.

"No, I didn't, I was engrossed in some research and ran out of time."

Watching Lav, Hermione rolled her eyes. "You and Ron really _were_ made for each other, you know that?"

Ignoring Hermione's last comment, Lavender chuckled as she swallowed the dough. "I thought not! Your aroma is particularly pungent. Not in a bad way!" she hurried on, noticing Hermione's face blanch at the thought of being malodorous. "You just have a very compelling odor, _and_ it is all mixed with Bill's."

"Mixed with Bill's? You can... oh, gods," Hermione moaned and hid her face in her apron for a moment, then peeped out with a grin. "We _did_ cuddle and snog a lot..." she hedged.

Lavender snorted. "You did more than snog, if that ten on the scoreboard last night was any indication."

"How can you tell his scent from mine, anyway?" Hermione tried to divert the conversation.

"His is more rugged, woodsy; wild. Yours though, it's fresh and feminine, and..." Lavender leaned over and sniffed deeply of Hermione's hair.

"Ah, 'Mione! No wonder Bill was so enraptured with you last night! You smell so healthy and sexy and... fertile!" The blonde was practically leering.

Hermione flushed pink and smacked her old roommate on the arm. "Lav, stop! Can you really tell my... _fertility..._ from my smell alone?"

"Oh yes!" Lavender nudged Hermione with her shoulder. "Don't worry! It's dead sexy, very alluring, _especially_ for a man who's looking to start a family."

Hermione blushed harder. She felt like she'd been doing that a lot in the last twenty-four hours. It didn't help matters that Molly chose that precise moment to bustle back into the kitchen.

"Who's looking to start a family, dears?" she asked.

"Oh... well, _us_ , Molly. Ron and me," Lav said quickly, saving Hermione from having to respond. "I was just telling Hermione that we were really happy when I got pregnant, since we are both ready to have kids." She winked at Hermione, who ducked her head to hide a smile and bent back to her task of cutting men out of dough.

Molly chuckled and hugged Lavender, rubbing her hand gently over the younger woman's slightly protruding belly. "You will be such fine parents, you two. Just you wait! I'm so thrilled to be a grandmother again!"

She turned next to Hermione with a saucy grin. "Now Hermione, you and Bill seemed to be getting along _very well_ last night! Is there anything you ought to be telling me...?"

Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to start any sort of discussion about Bill with his mother just yet. She didn't know herself where things were going, after all. She stammered, "Uh, well, Bill and I are _very good_ friends, Molly. And we did have some fun last night. But what a lovely toast he made to you and Arthur! You two are so perfect for each other. Thirty-two years of wedded bliss and you are still going strong. It's wonderful!"

The compliment had the desired effect of distracting Molly from Hermione's evening with Bill. The older woman blushed and fluttered her hands, thanking Hermione and giving her a big motherly hug. Then she bustled about the tiny kitchen, filling a basket with various baked goods.

"Now, girls, I'm off to Percy's place for a bit. I'm going to take these treats to them, and watch baby Molly while Percy and Audrey do a little Christmas shopping and have some alone time together." Mrs. Weasley looked around at the assortment of cakes, buns, and biscuits still covering every available surface in the kitchen. "Can you two manage putting the rest of these away by yourselves?"

Hermione laughed and picked up the flowerpot full of Floo powder from the mantle, holding it out to Molly. "Of course we can! If we could satisfactorily clean up disgusting potion ingredients after one of Professor Snape's grueling classes, we can certainly put away tasty treats like these without difficulty!"

With that final word of assurance from Hermione, Molly hugged them both again, took a pinch of powder, and left for Percy and Audrey's through the fireplace. Hermione and Lavender breathed a dual sigh of relief and grinned at each other.

An hour later, the younger women had finished their baking and settled in the sitting room on the sofa to relax. They had a plate of the freshly-baked gingerbread men and cups of coffee and tea, as all the baking dishes were cleaned up and the goodies stored away.

"Okay, 'Mione. Spill it! I want details," said a leering Lavender, tucking her feet under her and biting the leg off a hapless gingerbread man. "Tell me how you and Bill earned that ten last night!"

Hermione almost choked on her coffee. "Lav!"

Spluttering, she set the mug down on the coffee table and slapped herself on the chest a couple of times. To buy some time, she picked up a gingerbread man and broke off an arm to chew. Nibbling it, she mulled over Lav's request. She had to be honest with herself; all the while she'd been reading that morning, she had also been mentally reliving her previous evening's escapades with Bill, and though she wasn't one to kiss and tell, she'd also never had a girlfriend to talk about relationships with before and thought it might be fun, and possibly informative. Ginny was a good friend, of course, but her only past sexual partner, Ron, was Ginny's brother, and there was no way she had _ever_ felt comfortable broaching the subject of her sexual frustrations with his sister.

This would also give her the opportunity to pick Lavender's brain about some of the wolf-like tendencies she'd noticed Bill displaying, and ask her, too, for more details about the mating ritual she and Ron had undergone. Since Lavender and Ron had mated, (and then married, at Molly's insistence), she and the blonde had become much closer than they'd ever been during their student days at Hogwarts. Lavender's mindlessly giggly, silly nature seemed to have largely left her since being attacked by the werewolf Greyback. She certainly didn't call Ron "Won-Won" anymore, much to Hermione, Harry, Ginny _and_ Ron's collective relief. She was more thoughtful, more mature, though still fun-loving and full of life. _Definitely_ less of an airhead, Ravenclaw bless her. Hermione considered her friend, who's expectant expression hadn't changed one iota.

"Well?" Lavender demanded. "I know what a score of ten _meant_ , but I want to know who earned it? And how!"

Hermione swallowed the bit of biscuit she'd been chewing. "Well, tell me, what _did_ a ten mean?"

Lav chuckled. "A ten could only be earned if _someone_ had an orgasm while under the mistletoe, dear." She grinned quite wolfishly herself as Hermione flushed deep red.

"Oh! Um... I see!" she managed to choke out. She hesitated, then a laugh bubbled forth. "Okay, Lav. I'll tell you." She laughed again, slightly giddy with her heated memories. "But you cannot say a word to anyone, especially not George or Ginny. Bill's their brother, after all! Ron already knows that something's up, he practically walked in on us after all, but the others... Oh Merlin, if they ever knew..." she stopped, fanning her face to try to cool herself.

Lavender, still grinning, leaned over and put one arm around Hermione, drawing her close. "I swear on my magic, 'Mione, that nothing you tell me will be shared with anyone."

Hermione took a deep breath, pulled her legs up under her Indian-style, and began. "Okay! I had gone up to the balcony for a little break from the party, some peace and quiet. Bill appeared a little while later, looking for quiet too. He seemed surprised but pleased to find me there. I know _I_ was very happy to see him!" She smiled, remembering. "We hugged, and talked a little; but then some fireworks went off and the change in him was immediate and intense! He crouched over me like he was protecting me from the demons of Hell. He was growling, his eyes changed color too, from blue to amber; I wanted to ask you about that actually..." she stopped, nibbling her biscuit's head, but Lavender motioned impatiently for her to continue.

"Oh ho, _very_ protective! Yes, I think I can explain that – but later. First get to the good bits!" The blonde waggled her eyebrows.

Shaking her head at Lavender's lascivious smirk, Hermione kept on with her story. "Fine. I helped 'talk him down', if you will, and when he seemed calmer, I told him I had a treat for him if he would conjure some seating for us. He re-created a sofa from the Gryffindor common room, so I gave him his birthday present."

"Let me guess," interrupted Lavender. "A hot, deep-throated blowjob?"

"What? I... No! No, nothing like that. Lav!" Hermione gasped out stunned laughter. "No, it was a big box of Firewhiskey-laced Chocolate Cauldrons. He was ecstatic! Gosh, you're a pervert!" She hit her friend with a scatter cushion.

Lavender giggled but shrugged unapologetically. "Chalk it up to these pregnancy hormones. I've hit the fourth month and suddenly I'm randier than one of Aberforth's goats."

Hermione mock-shuddered. " _That_ was not an image I needed, thanks!"

"Sorry!" Lavender chirped. "So, go on! I'll shut up, I promise."

Hermione proceeded to regale her eager friend with a detailed account of everything that had occurred the night before on the balcony of _More Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_. Lavender sat with a rapt expression on her face throughout, keeping true to her word and rarely interrupting except for an occasional gasp or chuckle, or to smirk lewdly. She ate three more gingerbread men while listening, and refilled their cups once with their beverages of choice.

Finally, after a beet-red Hermione had told Lavender about the mind-blowing orgasm she experienced at the hands - and tongue – of Bill, she admitted that George had interrupted right afterward with his announcement. The pregnant woman sat staring at her friend in open-mouthed indignation.

"He interfered with... with...? Oh! I can't even... Why that one-eared... _OH!_ " Lavender jumped up and paced the floor, waving her hands in the air. Hermione watched her from her perch on the sofa with an amused smile, rather pleased that her friend was so outraged on her behalf.

"I know I was certainly frustrated, and I felt awful for Bill! He looked ready to bite off George's other ear! And then of course Ron arrived to collect him, so there was nothing else we could do but part ways. He did say 'til later' though, which I took as a positive sign."

"I would have, too. But I don't blame him for being angry at George!" Lavender was still fuming, stomping around the room. Hermione sat up and threw another cushion at her.

"All right, my friend! Now that I've told _you_ all the sordid details, it's your turn! Sit down. I have some questions that only _you_ can answer."

Lavender stopped prowling and threw herself into an armchair, one leg over the arm.

"I'm all ears, 'Mione. _And_ , it just so happens that I have a few questions for you, too."

Hermione cleared her throat. "You do? Well, ask away, but first answer me this: why was Bill so protective of me when the fireworks went off, at the beginning of our evening? It's like a switch was flicked! It was hard to get his focus back, too."

Tapping a finger against her chin, Lav thought for a moment, then said, "I can't say for absolute certainty, 'Mione, but the way he was acting was like an alpha male, protecting his mate from possible harm."

Silence filled the room for a few moments. Hermione's jaw had dropped open. Then, she leapt to her feet, retrieved her schoolbag from where she'd left it by the fireplace when she'd first arrived, and pulled out the contents, searching for her notepad and a pencil. She started scribbling furiously once she'd found them, Lav watching her with amusement.

"Are you going to throw your hand in the air and wave it furiously when I ask my questions?" she drawled. Hermione glared at her.

"Ha ha. For your information, I was actually doing some research on werewolves this morning, and I wanted to add what you just said to my notes!"

"Oh really? You just _happened_ to be researching werewolves, hmm?" asked Lavender, slyly.

Hermione fiddled with her pencil. "Well, no. I was curious, after being with Bill last night. It was so wonderful, Lav! _Everything_ about our time together, it felt so right! I was hoping to learn more about werewolf mating habits, actually, but nothing's been written about them. Nothing I could find in my own books, at any rate." Hermione's cheeks reddened. "Um... I wanted to ask you about your mating with Ron. I never heard the details."

"Our mating?" Lavender looked a bit surprised, absently rubbing at the bite mark on her lower neck. "Are you sure you want to hear about it? It won't bother you to hear how Ron and I..."

"No, Lav," interrupted Hermione. She moved down the couch, closer to Lavender's armchair. "You know he and I sorted our relationship out before you came back into the picture." She smiled reassuringly. "We realized we are best as friends. We love each other – as _friends,_ not in any other way. So! Spill it! I want details!" She grinned, throwing Lavender's earlier demand back at her.

Lavender chuckled. "All right. First of all, you may not have found it written anywhere, but you've seen it in person - werewolves _do_ mate, and mate for life, but it is a very rare occurrence."

"But you aren't a full werewolf..." protested Hermione, but Lavender held up a hand.

"No, I'm not, and neither is Bill. But the mating drive is absolutely embedded in both of us, along with those heightened senses and that preference for raw meat. That, I swear to you, is personally proven, for Bill _and_ me." Her eyes bore into Hermione's, who felt a shiver crawl up her spine.

"Explain. Please. I want to understand." Hermione crossed her arms, hugging herself.

"I will! Here's what we've discovered. If a werewolf is in a romantic, loving, relationship, eventually he or she will be overcome with the desire to life-mate, or pair-bond, with their partner."

"Lupin married Tonks after a lot of reluctance. Is that what you mean?" asked Hermione, doubt in her voice. She didn't think that was the same thing, and Lavender proved her right.

"No. Marriage is just words. There is nothing visceral about it." She bared her teeth in a toothy grin. "Bonding involves bodily fluids: blood, saliva, semen and sweat. You've gotta get messy, baby!" She waggled her eyebrows, licking her lips. "Ron and I married because Molly insisted on it, but for him and me, our real bonding occurred on January 31st, 1999. That was the night of the Blue Moon."

"Excuse me? The Blue Moon?" Hermione was startled.

Lavender nodded. She sat forward and fixed Hermione with a predatory smirk. "Yes. That month I became increasingly randy, horny and insatiable. It turns out that while there had been a full moon on the 2nd of the month, there was another on the 31st. A second full moon in one calendar month is called a Blue Moon, and _that_ is when werewolves are compelled to mate!"

Hermione squirmed in her seat. "But... how did you figure..."

"...because that night after the sun went down, I threw Ron down on the rug by the fire and ripped off his clothes. Literally – they were in shreds! Then I sucked his cock down my throat 'til he had a raging hard-on, which didn't take long – he so loves to be dominated, the lamb!" Lavender's smile broadened even more, if that were possible.

An image of Ron's meaty erection swam unbidden to the forefront of Hermione's mind. She'd performed the same act on him quite a few times, herself, and could picture him vividly. Immediately, she wondered what Bill's cock would look like, would _taste_ like; Ron wasn't a small fellow, and Bill's had felt much bigger than his. Hermione's nipples tightened at the sudden erotic paths her thoughts were traveling, and she moaned softly. Lavender either didn't notice or chose to pretend she didn't, and instead kept on with her story.

"I paused just long enough to pull off my dress and knickers and then I climbed on, riding him like a hippogriff. I had never felt so hot and wild. It was such a fantastic feeling, Hermione! I was growling and whining and gnashing my teeth. I think I even howled. Ron was right into it by this time too, thrusting up into me, gripping my hips. We were both sweating and moaning. I'd scratched him and myself, we were bleeding. It was intense."

Fanning herself, Lavender leaned forward to drink some of her now-ice-cold tea, grimacing. Meanwhile, Hermione shifted in her seat, now seriously turned on at this recounting of her friends' mating night. Images were flashing through her mind of Bill and of what it might be like between the two of them if he were to choose her as his mate. She shivered and squeezed her thighs together, enjoying the warmth pulsing between them. Just then Lavender surprised her by climbing back onto the couch with her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"So... we grew wilder and wilder. Then, just as the moon rose, we both climaxed, _hard,_ and I was compelled to lean down and bite Ron on the neck, drawing blood." She stroked Hermione's neck, low at her shoulder. "You've seen the scar. That's our bond mark. I bit him right in the midst of our orgasms and remained locked on until we were both spent. I remember he screamed, but he said afterward that yes, it hurt but also felt _'fucking fantastic'_ , his actual words." Lavender grinned with the memory. "So there you have it. With our blood, saliva, semen and sweat, we are bonded for life. It's funny – my bite doesn't seem to have given Ron any lupine traits at all. Of course, again, I'm not a full were."

Hermione stared at Lavender, her mouth agape. "Wow. That's... that's incredible. How did you know afterward what it meant? Was there any sort of magical exchange? A blending of your auras?"

Lavender nodded. "We both felt it. A pulse. A sharing of energies. And now we feel more... complete. I know that was the most incredible climax I've ever had, and since then they've been more intense than they were before. Ron says they are the same way for him. It's like we are still individuals, but parts of us are now linked to make us 'more than the sum of the parts'."

She sighed, sitting back from Hermione and rubbing her pregnant belly. "I do know, that if I ever lose him, I will have lost that part of me that makes life worth living."

Hermione's eyes unexpectedly filled with tears for a moment, and she swiped her hand across them. She drew a shaky breath.

"So. Why, then, didn't Bill mate with Fleur during that Blue Moon?" she asked.

Lavender scowled. "Fleur. _Pfttt_. Her sister's birthday is January 31st and she was in France celebrating. She asked Bill not to join her. Flat out told him to stay home! They'd already been having marital problems, it seems, and she needed a break supposedly." Lavender clenched her fists. "Did he ever talk to you about his problems with her?"

Hermione twisted her fingers together, worrying her lower lip. "Well, no. He and I didn't really start developing a close friendship 'til after they divorced, and he never wanted to talk about _her_ , though I did try to show I was willing to listen if he needed an ear."

Lavender grunted. "Well, when he learned from Ron and me what the Blue Moon meant for werewolves, he was thrown for a real loop. It wasn't pretty. He had a hard time controlling himself, his anger." She sighed. "But then he realized that there was to be a second Blue Moon in 1999, at the end of March. This was highly unusual, as normally, Blue Moons only occur every 30 months or so."

"That must have lifted his spirits," Hermione said, slowly.

Lavender nodded. "He was thrilled, 'Mione. He thought it would take care of all the marital strife he and Fleur had been suffering. You were at Hogwarts at the time, so you didn't witness all of it. Then, March 31st came, and I have no idea what happened exactly, but he attempted to mate with Fleur and she went all Veela on him, maybe even literally. He never said much about it, but I know she hurt him badly. It was over. The Blue Moon was on Wednesday, the 31st of March, and they were divorced by the end of Thursday, April 1st. Fleur left for France as fast as she could go."

Hermione's face had drained of color. What had happened between Bill and his wife to make them split in such an abrupt, almost-violent fashion? She had never liked Fleur much, though she had appreciated her hospitality during the war when Hermione took refuge at Shell Cottage with Ron and Harry. Here was yet another question to add to the growing pile in her brain. Impulsively, she reached over and hugged Lavender fiercely.

"Lav, thanks for telling me all that. I learned so much," she said, squirming again in her seat. Lavender sniffed the air and smiled. "Yes, I can tell you enjoyed my story." Her smile faded. "Except for poor Bill's portion."

Hermione hesitated to ask her next question. "I couldn't help but wonder if last night was an indication that maybe... maybe Bill..." she stopped, not quite daring to voice her inner hope aloud.

"That maybe Bill has an eye on _you_ as a potential mate, you mean?" sussed Lavender, wisely.

Hermione nodded, silently, staring at her hands in her lap.

Lavender tapped a finger gently on Hermione's shoulder. "You know, I _have_ noticed a mutual attraction growing between you and Bill since Fleur left. I personally have been hoping..." her voice trailed off. She reached for another biscuit.

Hermione, startled, asked, "You have?"

Lav nodded, her mouth full of gingerbread. "Oh yeah," was her muffled reply. She swallowed and continued in a clearer voice. "Especially last Christmas. Remember? Didn't you notice how Bill couldn't take his eyes off you the whole day? He was never far from your side, either. Aside from that, at any family dinner or gathering, the two of you have always ended up sitting in a corner somewhere, sharing deep thoughts about some esoteric magical idea or another." She smiled. "It's very sweet, really."

This was all news to Hermione, who had always been rather unaware of male attentiveness. She felt her cheeks glowing pink as she turned this new observation of Lavender's over in her mind. Lav spoke again.

"After Bill's attempt to mate with Fleur failed, he was so morose and depressed. Then you were around most of that summer holiday after you'd finished your NEWTs, and he seemed to come out of himself a little. When you went back to Hogwarts to help finish restoring and organizing the library, and weren't able to be here for those family meals, Bill seemed a lost soul, more temperamental and irritable. It waxed and waned with the moon of course. Some days he was mostly just fine. Other days..." Lavender shook her head. "I think he had no idea what was affecting him, either." She smirked, tapping her nose. "Female intuition."

"But Lav, right after Christmas, he ran off to Egypt for a whole year, practically!" Hermione cried, shaking her head. "Why would he have done that, if he was actually interested in _me?_ "

Lavender shrugged. "I'm not sure, 'Mione. But you did say he told you it was because of Rita Skeeter bothering him and Molly pestering him about his broken marriage. That would make _me_ want to hide in another country too, if I had the chance! Spend some time away, in different surroundings, and get my head straight, that sort of thing. Especially if he didn't actually realize he was interested in you. Boys _and_ men can be thick-headed you know. It doesn't matter how old they are."

"That's for sure," Hermione muttered. Lavender grinned.

You know, 'Mione, There is something else I've noticed about you over the last couple of years – you are absolutely in sync with the moon. With every full moon, you have been ripe and ready to be fertilized, girlfriend!" Lavender grinned lewdly. "And you get your period with the new moon. You are as predictable as the tide. You don't use a contraceptive potion or pill to regulate your cycle, either, do you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I must just be naturally regular, that's all."

"Even so, that's remarkable regularity, 'Mione. I don't know about you, but I always tracked my cycles on a little calendar. Kept me from being nastily surprised. They were always about 28-30 days long, and over the course of years my cycle would shift all over the calendar. Not always in sync with the moon phases." Lavender was staring hard at Hermione as if trying to decipher something. Hermione stood up and started to pace, uncomfortable with the scrutiny.

"Well... yes, I always kept track in school. I tracked while on the run with Harry and Ron, too. Actually... you know, I think it wasn't until after we had our run-in with Greyback's Snatchers that spring and then escaped that I began synchronizing with the moon, actually," Hermione said, stopping in mid-stride.

"What do you mean, your run-in with Greyback's Snatchers?" asked Lav, sitting up straight.

"Hasn't Ron told you about it? While we were on the run, we were captured by Snatchers; right around the Easter holidays, we found out later. Harry had mistakenly said Voldemort's name. They were led by Greyback. I'd cast a Stinging Hex on Harry to try to disguise him but they still suspected who we were. Well, Greyback... he kept fondling me, touching me, mostly to make Ron angry I think. Though you know, he seemed to be particularly taken with my scent too, and kept talking about taking a bite out of me, liking the softness of my skin!"

Hermione shuddered with revulsion and rubbed her arms furiously a few times. "Then they took us to Malfoy Manor and he continued to be rather vile while Bellatrix did her dirty work on me. I'd rather not get into it right now, Lav, if you don't mind. I'd much rather think nice thoughts about Bill!"

Lavender reluctantly nodded. "Well, okay, but someday I'd like to know more about what Greyback did to you." She settled back, eying Hermione with interest as she resumed pacing.

"So tell me, how do you know all that about my cycle?" Hermione asked.

"I can smell the difference in you when I'm around you," Lavender said, simply.

Hermione gasped as realization dawned. "So earlier, when you mentioned I smell fertile, you meant it _literally!_ Bill was so enthralled with my scent last night because..."

"...because you are ovulating, 'Mione! That means you are at your most fertile now, right? With a supersensitive nose like his, Bill would have known instantly that there was something extra-yummy about you. He can smell your chemical make-up, yeah?

"Hermione, Bill's sorely been wanting a family. You should have seen the way he was looking at Percy and Audrey's baby the day he got home from Egypt. He looked so lonely, my heart ached. To smell a healthy, young, attractive woman at the height of her fertility... I think would drive any _full_ werewolf spare, and for Bill, discovering it is _you_ he's been smelling? It touches all the right nerves. He's already been growing hot for you. Last night just pushed him in the right direction!" She winked. "He'll not be parted from you for long, mark my words!"

Hermione hugged herself, trying to process everything she'd just discussed with Lavender. _Merlin's beard_ , there was so much to think about, so many implications!

While she was pondering, the quietly crackling fire suddenly roared to life, turning green, as a red-haired someone opened the Floo connection and came through.

"Ron! You're here early!" cried Lavender happily, jumping up. "How's everything at the shop?"

Stumbling out of the fireplace onto the worn hearth rug, Ron didn't even bother to brush the soot off his robes before he was swooping down on Lavender and embracing her in a bone-crushing hug, dropping the rolled-up copy of the _Evening Prophet_ he had been holding in one fist as he did so.

Clasping his mate tightly to his chest, he buried his face in her hair and said in a quavering voice, "I'll protect you, Lav. I'll protect you and the baby, I swear it."

Hermione, scared, asked, "Ron, what is it? What's going on?"

Ron looked at her over Lavender's head, face white, eyes wide and frightened, and said thickly, "Front page," pointing at the paper. She scooped it up from where it had fallen, opened it to the front, and there, in huge black letters, was the headline:

 **FENRIR**

 **GREYBACK**

 **ESCAPES**

 **AZKABAN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oh no, by the great wheel of time, Greyback has escaped! What will this mean for the Wizarding World? For the Weasleys? For Hermione? And where is Bill? Leave me a review and let me know what you think!_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **BLUE MOONS:**
> 
>  _There are two popular opinions on what constitutes a Blue Moon. For this fic, I am using the more-common belief that a Blue Moon is the second full moon to appear within one calendar month._
> 
>  _The obsessive-compulsive librarian in me is twitching a little over this because of the older Blue Moon explanation that is out there, but since I want my fic to work with my original plot idea :), I'll lay my obsessions to rest._
> 
>  _If you are interested, much of my information about Blue Moons came from the website:_
> 
>  _"Blue Moons: myths, facts, history, and dates." Infoplease.  
>  © 2000–2007 Pearson Education, publishing as Infoplease.  
> 03 Jan. 2011 http:/ www .infoplease .com/ spot/ ._
> 
>  _And from Sky & Telescope:  
> "What's a Blue Moon?" by Roger W. Sinnott, Donald W. Olson, and Richard Tresch Fienberg_
> 
>  _http:/ tinyurl .com/ ydnga7k_
> 
>  _(For all URLs, please remove all spaces to get them to work properly)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this fiction except the plot idea, and make no money from it. JK Rowling's characters and locations are all hers.

**Saturday afternoon, December 11, 2000**

 _  
**Moon phase: Full**   
_

_  
**Sunset: 3:51 pm**   
_

_  
**Moonrise: 4:16 pm**   
_

**o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

**Current Time: 3:15 pm**

 _Matted hair clung to his face and sweat dripped from his brow. Blood oozed from his bare feet and hands, torn and cut from running such a long distance over rocks and brambles. His naked torso was scratched raw from branches, old scars now hidden by new, bleeding wounds. Heedless, he bared his teeth in a snarl, a low growl issuing from his throat, as he stared hungrily through the trees at the tall, crooked house rising into the air ahead of him._

**o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

"Greyback's escaped?" Lavender's face was white with shock. Her hands covered her belly protectively as she peered up into Ron's face. "How could that have happened? He was so heavily guarded-"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out. I came straight here as soon as I saw that headline. What does it say, 'Mione?" Ron ran a large hand through his hair, glaring at the paper in Hermione's hands. She was reading the article, skimming quickly as she tried to find the pertinent facts about the escape.

"There isn't much in here, really," she said finally, tossing the _Prophet_ onto the table. "All they say is that the breakout happened just after noon, some guards were killed, and Greyback was the only one to escape – all the other prisoners are accounted for." Hermione looked out the western window at the rapidly setting sun. She bit her lip, meeting Lavender's gaze, and then looked to Ron. "We need to know more than this. I'm going to contact Harry. He's an Auror; he must have more information."

"Great idea. We need answers, _now_." Ron let go of Lavender, who nodded in agreement.

"Sending him a Patronus, asking him to contact us quickly if he can, would be best and fastest."

So saying, Hermione extracted her wand from her schoolbag, concentrated on the happy, delicious feelings of her previous evening with Bill, and cast _"Expecto Patronum."_ Immediately, her new she-wolf Patronus leapt from her wand, circling once around the room before stopping before her. Whispering her request to Harry to it, she sent it on its way. She watched the silvery wolf bound out of the room through the window. Hermione then called up another Patronus, whispering to it as well, and this wolf too jumped out the window, tongue lolling, but in a completely different direction.

Turning back to the others, Hermione was greeted by Lavender's knowing grin and Ron's gaping jaw.

"She's beautiful, 'Mione," said Lav.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled.

"Was the second one a message for Bill?"

Hermione nodded shyly, her cheeks pinking. "We haven't heard from him all day, after all ... have you seen him, Ron? Has he come by the Diagon Alley shop today?" Her eyes lit up with hope.

"Bill? Uh, no, I haven't seen him," Ron answered, distractedly. Hermione's face fell. "But, he's been stopping by at lunch all week though, since he's been back from Egypt. He probably had today off. 'Mione, what happened to your otter Patronus?" Ron asked, waving a hand at the window. "Are you pulling a Tonks on us? I know last night you and Bill …"

"Come on, love, Let's get the kettle on while we wait for Harry's reply," Lav said briskly before Hermione could answer. She was grateful for her friend's interference, as she wasn't sure she could answer Ron's question yet. Lavender continued, "We can't start adding more wards to the house until everyone gets here. 'Mione, why don't you contact the rest of the family, and stay here by the fireplace in case Harry calls by Floo?" With a wink, she indicated her hope that perhaps Bill might be the first one to appear in front of Hermione.

Hermione agreed, fervently sharing that hope. She was beginning to have some serious concerns about Bill's well-being. Aloud, she said, "Good idea. Might as well contact everyone. They've probably seen the _Evening Prophet_ by now, but you never know." She raised her wand again. Lavender nodded, and with that, she dragged Ron off to the kitchen by one hand. He stumbled along behind his wife, shooting a bemused look at Hermione as he did so.

Hermione rapidly conjured enough Patronuses to inform the rest of the Weasleys of the situation and sent them off, silently thanking Dumbledore for the invention of such a useful messaging trick.

Afterward, she paced the floor, tapping her wand against her palm and silently reciting the protective enchantments she, Ron and Harry had used during their year on the run from Voldemort. She wouldn't be able to set blood wards for the Weasleys, being neither a blood relative nor a Weasley by marriage, but she _was_ able to set defensive charms and she wanted to be sure that she remembered them correctly.

 _Salvio Hexia, Cave Inimicum, Protego Totalum ..._

**o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

**Current time: 3:30 pm**

 _He was closer now, crouched behind the large gnarled tree in the back garden. His prey was visible through the window. Snuffling the air, hair hanging in his face, he growled, his eyes darting around as he tried to determine how to reach her. He could practically taste her. Memories boiled in his mind, making him crazy with hunger ... and lust._

**o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

Barely ten minutes had passed since sending her first Patronus when the fireplace roared to life with green flames. Hermione watched eagerly as someone appeared, spinning rapidly in the fire before stumbling out onto the hearth.

It was Harry. He was wearing his official green Auror's cloak and had a worn leather messenger bag slung over one shoulder. His black hair was as unkempt as ever and he looked rather intimidating as he dusted himself off. He spied Hermione and, without a word, strode forward to embrace her. She hugged him back, hard. "Harry, I didn't expect you to come in person. I just wanted to find out more about Greyback's escape," she said, a little breathlessly.

Releasing her, Harry adjusted his glasses and grinned. "Well, you get to hear everything straight from the horse's mouth, Hermione. Chief Robards has sent Aurors to guard Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and families of known Greyback victims. Neville's protecting little Teddy and Andromeda. I insisted on taking guard duty here at the Burrow. Robards didn't argue. "

"I've sent word to all the others about the escape, in case they haven't heard," Hermione told him.

"Good. The sooner they are home, the better. We need to strengthen the existing protective charms and set up blood wards." Harry checked his watch. "Shit, moonrise is at 4:16 pm, we've only got about forty-five minutes. Are any of the Weasleys-by-blood here yet?"

"Yes, Ron's here, with Lav in the kitchen."

"Good, he can get started on the blood protection spells then. We need to do all we can to keep Greyback away from here." Harry stated, firmly.

"I know I'm not a blood relative, but I can set the protective charms, Harry. I was just refreshing my memory of them when you arrived." Hermione was itching to help.

Harry pulled the messenger bag off his shoulder. "Actually, Hermione, there is something else I need your help with, if you are willing. Let me send word back to headquarters, and then I'll show you what I mean."

Harry drew his wand, summoned his stag Patronus, and sent it off to inform his boss that he was now in position. He turned back to Hermione just as Ron and Lavender brought tea and a plate of gingerbread men through from the kitchen.

"Harry!" Ron set down the plate of biscuits and clapped him on the back. "Boy, am I glad to see you! They sent you over in person?" Lavender handed a mug of tea to Hermione and then one to Harry, who took it, nodding his thanks.

"Yep, I'm the Weasley family bodyguard tonight. We need to start warding the Burrow, get everything locked down tight and secure. Ron, you and I are going to need to set up protective charms and blood wards ASAP, actually. Those can be done before everyone gets here, since non-blood friends and family, like Audrey and Angelina, will be traveling with blood family members," He took a sip of tea.

Rob nodded impatiently. "Yeah, okay, Harry, we'll get to it, but first, what do you know about that bastard, Greyback? How did he get out? Why the extra protection?"

Before Harry could answer, several silvery shapes came darting into the room through the windows, one after another. "Oh, it looks like everyone sent a reply!" said Lavender.

The first to materialize was Arthur's weasel, which sat up on its hindquarters and, in Arthur's slightly-harried voice, told them he'd soon be home and they should not wait to set the wards in place. Harry nodded once as the weasel dispersed. It was followed in quick succession by the appearance of other Patronuses from the family: the pompous peacock of Percy's, Ginny's whinnying mare, Charlie's Romanian Longhorn dragon, and an utterly unexpected duck-billed platypus, which belonged to none other than George. George sent word that he and Angelina would be staying in Hogsmeade at the flat above the new shop, as the town was well-guarded by Aurors. The Patronus messages from the rest of the family all said they'd be home by four o'clock, either by Floo powder or by Apparating.

As the final words were uttered and the last silvery wisps of the Patronuses were dissipating, Hermione's searching eyes met Lavender's, who shot her a look of sympathy and shared concern. She swallowed back the growing lump of unease lodged in her throat. There had been no big silver wolf Patronus. Bill had not responded.

Ron voiced her worry aloud, crossing to the window, opening it, and peering outside. "We didn't hear from Bill. He's better than all of us at casting his Patronus, so what the fuck?" He smacked one open hand against the window frame. He whirled around, glancing at Hermione with a fierce expression on his face before turning to glare at Harry. "Is Greyback targeting Bill, Harry? All his past victims? What's going on?" He crossed back to Lavender, once again pulling her against him. "What are we facing, here?" As one, the three of them looked to Harry for his reply.

**o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

**Current Time: 3:45 pm**

 _His blood was running hot, his pupils and nostrils dilated. Her enticing aroma wafted through the open window and brought his lust to a fever-pitch. His bloodied claw-like fingernails tore at what remained of his trousers. He could see his female, but she was no longer alone! There were males with her. Another female's scent came on the wind – this one was familiar, but she was carrying the pup of one of the males. It was the other female, his _   
_female, he craved ..._

**o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

Harry put down his tea and drew his wand. "Okay. Let me tell you what we think happened with Greyback. The bastard was never very stable to begin with, we can all agree on that, can't we?" Harry paused, twirling his wand. "Greyback's been in Azkaban since the war ended, and he's lost whatever final ties to sanity he had left, I'm afraid. He's always been heavily guarded, especially for the three days around the full moon."

Harry looked out the west window at the sun, which was very close to setting. He opened his bag, withdrawing a thick purple accordion file from its depths.

"We have half an hour to get the protective wards in place. Hermione, I know you are eager to help set up protections, but I'm going to have Ron do that with me. I would really appreciate it if you would put that wonderful brain of yours to analyzing this file, instead. It contains all the notes and reports we have on Greyback. It includes victim debriefing summaries from when he was first incarcerated, and I personally asked his guards to make monthly reports on his behavior, which they sent to me dutifully. He muttered a lot, and the things he'd say, over and over, were quite worrisome."

Hermione started to protest, but Harry held up a hand. "Please, Hermione. I could really use your help on this. We've been trying to determine where he might actually strike tonight. We don't think he'll lie low. It's the full moon. He'll be transforming, and he was well-known in the past for positioning himself close to chosen victims so he could pounce as soon as he'd changed. We think he's probably going to do the same thing, but with someone he's already attacked. There is strong evidence that suggests he will be attempting to attack one or more of his past victims tonight. You have the right mind for details, 'Mione. You can put pieces together like no one else. See what you make of it. Please?"

His beseeching tone convinced her. "All right," she agreed. "I'll see if I can pull together these notes." She looked at the mass of paper. "You haven't given me much time!" she grumbled, as Harry gave her a quick grin of thanks and tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Let's get started," he said. The two men hustled out of the sitting room, towards the kitchen and the back door. Ron paused only to give Lavender a deep kiss and to caress her cheek and her pregnant belly as he did so. She, in turn, clung fiercely to his shoulders, running a hand through his hair. A sharp pang of loneliness and yearning twisted in Hermione's belly as she watched. _Wow, where did that come from?_ She wondered. She wasn't covetous of Ron, but she did suddenly feel jealous of the close, loving relationship that her ex-boyfriend obviously had with his wife-mate, Lavender. The fact that she'd neither seen nor heard from Bill, after such a seemingly mutually exciting evening, made it that much harder to deal with the total silence from him today. Coupling that with Greyback's escape and the worry that Bill could be in danger, and Hermione's nerves were frayed raw.

Taking a deep, calming breath, she went to the kitchen as Ron let the door bang shut behind him, thudding his way down the steps. Sliding the reports out of the file and spreading them on the table, she heard Lav cast a Warming Charm on the teapot in the sitting room. A moment later, her friend joined her at the table where she'd begun to read through the copious notes.

"May I take a look too, 'Mione?" her friend asked.

Hermione nodded, smiling grimly, and handed Lav part of the stack. "Let's see what Greyback's planning, shall we?"

**o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

**Current Time: 3:51 pm**

 _His lupine blood gave him preternatural strength and the banging of the door masked the sound of his leap from the tree onto the roof of the crooked house. He tossed the shreds of cloth that were all that remained of his trousers into a corner under the eaves. Naked, he quickly slid behind the nearest chimney, which lead to the kitchen's fireplace. Sweat droplets glistened as they slid down his hairy, bloody chest. He tensed, listening to her voice rising through the flue, waiting for his moment. His erection was huge and dripping. The sun had set, and the full moon was coming._

**o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

Hermione turned as pale as the Grey Lady as she speed-read through the file's recounting of Greyback's years of incarceration. She chewed on her lower lip, her mind racing.

"Listen to this, Hermione. It's from the most recent report, written just a few days ago." Lavender read aloud from the parchment she was holding.

' _I'll finish what I started. I will finish. Potter. Weasley! Blood traitor ... finish Weasley ... the girl! Delicious girl, what a treat. I always like the softness of the skin, so delicious, so tasty. Her blood was so sweet, so luscious. I need her. I_ _want_ _her. I will have her for my own! Mate her. I must ... must mate her. Kill them all, Kill Weasley. Start a new pack, begin again ... "_

They looked at each other, twin looks of horror on their faces.

"So does this mean that bastard is planning to kill Ron and take me away?" Lavender spat out, disgusted at the idea. Her hands were shaking and she dropped the report back onto the table.

Hermione hesitated. "I suppose that's one _possible_ explanation. It _could_ be made to fit. He bit you during the final battle and so got a taste of you," she gestured at Lavender's throat. "and now you and Ron have mated. Your marriage announcement was in the papers." She scrabbled through the notes as she continued to speak. "The prisoners are allowed to have access to the _Daily Prophet_ now; they keep up with the news. If he'd been wanting you for himself and he saw that, well ..."

Hermione stopped, mulling this over. The idea that Greyback was seeking out Lavender and Ron just didn't sit right with her. He had so many other victims to choose from, and he'd never physically attacked Ron.

Lavender seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "I don't know, Hermione. Something seems off about that. Yes, Greyback bit me. But the arsehole managed just one good chomp before you and Sybill Trelawney knocked him away. He was on me for a total of maybe … ten or fifteen seconds?" She balled her hands into fists, scowling. "I just don't see that one bite and barely any skin contact could attach him to me that intensely. Ron and I had been dating for months before we mated, and we'd fallen in love ..."

Hermione cleared her throat and spoke, her voice shaky, sweat beading her forehead and her upper lip. She held another transcript in her hands. This one was the debriefing she herself had given to the Aurors of the torture she'd undergone at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, at Malfoy Manor in April of 1998. Puzzle pieces were rapidly falling into place in her mind and she needed to voice her suspicions aloud. "I think, Lav, I might have the answer here, the reason for Greyback's escape."

The blonde woman looked at her, eyebrows raised. Lavender slid a concerned arm around her friend, noting Hermione's sweating brow and pale complexion. "What is it, 'Mione? What have you found?"

Hermione leaned back in the worn kitchen chair, clutching the document she'd uncovered. "Remember I told you how the three of us were captured by Greyback's Snatchers?"

Lavender nodded, "What did he do to you, 'Mione?"

Taking a steadying breath, Hermione carefully re-told the story of that day's events. "Greyback kept," she swallowed hard before continuing, "he kept fondling me in front of the boys, talking about how soft I was, my skin, how delicious I was ... the words he used were almost exactly what he was muttering in his cell in the most recent report." She tapped the bundle of paper. "His sidekick Scabior even had to warn him not to bite me."

Lavender took her hand in her own. "There's more though, isn't there."

Hermione gritted her teeth. "I never told the boys this, but when Bellatrix began torturing me, she had Greyback help her." She closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. Her voice dropped to a low murmur.

"Bellatrix told Greyback to hold me down, while she poked me with her little knife. Then she used the _Cruciatus_ curse. I bit my lip, which drew blood, and suddenly Greyback started licking my face and kissing me. Then he shoved his tongue in my mouth and started sucking on my bitten lip." She furiously wiped tears of memory off her cheeks. "Bellatrix was laughing even as she was screaming at me and at him. He became more and more worked up and he started growling and whining. He was scarier than she was!"

Hermione paused. "The worst was when he shoved his hand down my jeans. Oh Lavender, I was, I was ..." she stopped, blushed furiously.

"What, Hermione? You were what?" Lav asked.

"I was having my period." Hermione whispered. She cleared her throat and continued, stronger. "I was menstruating, and the _Cruciatus_ had intensified my flow something terrible. Greyback pulled his hand out, and of course it was all bloody, and he just went crazy at the sight. He started smelling and licking his hand. Then he licked my face again, which smeared my ... my own blood all over me, and he was sucking at my lip again and kissing me all over and muttering about how good I tasted, how good I smelled ..." she shuddered with revulsion, then looked at her girl friend.

"Lav," she hissed. "He was _aroused._ He was practically lying on top of me, and he was grinding his ... _himself_ ... against me. I think, with all that kissing, licking, and sucking he was doing, he somehow began to _bond_ with me. Because of all that physical, sexual contact, I'm afraid Greyback decided he didn't want to _eat_ me, but that he wanted me _in that way_ , you know what I mean? If Ron and Harry hadn't broken out of the cellar when they did, he probably would have raped me."

Lavender was horrified, rubbing the scar on her throat as she said, "'Mione, what are you getting at?"

Hermione stood up and started pacing, rattling off facts as if she were in a classroom. "The lycanthropy contamination is passed on by saliva-blood transfer, which is usually done through a violent bite. You and Bill were both bitten when Greyback was in human form, hence your demi-were status."

"Oh Merlin, Hermione. With all the molesting he did, are you thinking Greyback must have infected _you,_ too _,_ with a trace of the werewolf taint?" Lavender nearly whimpered with empathy. "It was passive transference through licking and sucking, when compared to a bite, but it _could have_ happened."

Hermione stopped pacing and closed her eyes. "That's exactly what I think. It makes sense. My menstrual cycle's been in-sync with the lunar cycle ever since the Manor incident, I've been more and more drawn to Bill as the years have passed, Bill's been extra-attentive and possessive ... our inner wolves must realize we'd be good mates for each other. My Patronus has changed, even, though that's probably because I'm already half-besotted with your brother-in-law, darn it!" She managed a weak laugh but then swallowed, feeling a bit faint. She leaned on the table for support.

"Lavender, the idea of mating with Bill – it's exciting. But, if I'm right about all that physical contact with Greyback," she looked at her friend for confirmation. Lavender was reluctantly nodding her head. She had reached the same dreadful conclusion.

"You are right, Hermione. His saliva on your wounds passed on some infection to you, and he became so attracted to your scent, taste and blood that he must have bonded with you during the time you were together in the Manor. And," Lavender went on, color draining from her face, "he's been a werewolf for so long that maybe the call of the Blue Moon doesn't affect him the same way? Or maybe its part of why he's so horrible and nasty ..."

Both women stared at each other with sickening realization on their faces.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Greyback wants _me_ , Lavender, not you. He wants to finish what he started and claim me ... as _his_ mate."

**o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

**Current Time: 4:01 pm**

 _Listening to her voice, his body reacted in a most satisfying way. He was rock-hard and ready to take her. As soon as the males casting the wards were farthest from the house, he would strike._

 _He gripped his erection, slowly pumping it, gauging the distance between the warding males and the house … then several POPs startled him. Crouching behind the crumbling chimney bricks, he peered around and saw a balding older male and a young female, both redheads, moving through the back garden towards the two males walking around the property. He sniffed the wind, catching their scents, and snarled as he saw a third, this one a young virile redheaded male, heading towards the house instead. He heard this male open the door and shout back to the others outside._

 _Here was a threat._

**o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

Just as these words and their import washed over the two of them, the fireplace in the sitting room roared to life and there were several _POPs_ of Apparition from outside, announced the arrival of the Weasleys. Molly, Audrey, and Percy were talking loudly in the sitting room and there were telltale cries of a disgruntled baby. Charlie came bursting in through the back door, calling over his shoulder as he did so, "Okay, Dad, I'll tell Mum that you and Ginny are helping Ron and Harry finish the wards."

He shut the door and turned to see Lavender and Hermione, still looking shell-shocked, the table littered with papers. His broad, muscular frame filled the kitchen and his freckled face split into a relieved smile as he engulfed first Lavender, then Hermione in huge bear hugs.

"Gods, I'm glad you both are here. I knew you were, Hermione – nice Patronus, by the way – but Lav, it's good you are here too. Safety in numbers, and all that!" Charlie stuck his head into the sitting room just as his mother and Percy were coming through, and he relayed his father's message.

Molly was visibly pleased that almost everyone was accounted for, though she fretted aloud about Bill as she bustled about, helping Audrey settle into a rocking chair to nurse the baby at the same time as she kept watch through the windows as Ginny and the men finished setting wards. Percy started to pontificate about Bill's arrogant, self-absorbed ways, causing Lav to roll her eyes behind his back. Hermione gritted her teeth and quickly gathered Greyback's papers back together, stuffing them into the purple folder and trying to ignore everyone. Only when Charlie spoke loudly over the din did she pay attention.

"Oh, shut up, Perce. Bill's neither arrogant nor self-absorbed. He keeps to himself around the full moon to spare us the worst of his grumpy attitude, that's all," he said. He looked at his mother, then at Hermione. "I was still in Hogsmeade when I got your Patronus. I Apparated to Shell Cottage first before coming here. Thought I'd better check on Bill, what with the moon and all."

"Did you see him? Is he on his way?" Molly asked frantically. Hermione just waited, her hands clutching the back of the kitchen chair.

"No, I didn't, but that's nothing to panic about, Mum!" Charlie said quickly, holding out a hand in placation as Molly started to flutter around with anxiety. "His wand was on the table and the door was unlocked. Before he went to Egypt he used to run along the beach. A lot." Charlie cast a sidelong look at Hermione. "He told me it kept his … tensions … in check. He'd run for hours."

He looked around the room. "He said he kept it up in Egypt on his off-time. He started working out too. Chuffin' Short Snouts, haven't any of you wondered where he's gotten that physique? Seriously, he could give even _me_ a good boxing 'round the ears now, if he had a mind to."

A luscious vision of Bill's bare pectorals with their delectable dusting of russet chest hair flashed through Hermione's mind. She flushed to her ears with the memory, and to her embarrassment she realized that Charlie had noticed, as he was grinning widely at her. He nudged her with his elbow and winked. To distract herself and him, she asked, "He doesn't take his wand with him when he runs?"

"Nope. I've run with him on occasion in the past. He always leaves it behind. I've said he should get an arm-belt or thigh-holster for it - handier than that belt-thing he's got - but he says he likes the feeling of total disconnect from the world while he's running."

"So if he was out on a run when my Patronus reached him, it would explain why he didn't reply. He couldn't have, without his wand." Charlie nodded his agreement, and Hermione went limp with relief.

They were unable to say anymore on the subject, however, because just then Harry, Arthur, Ginny, and Ron all trooped inside, having finished setting the wards around the Weasleys' property. Hugs went 'round and voices were raised both in greeting and with questions and answers. Ron engulfed Lavender in his arms again, and Harry made a beeline for Hermione and asked her in a low voice if she'd had any luck. She handed him the file and with a mostly-steady voice, quickly told him and Charlie the conclusion that she and Lavender had drawn. She glanced at Lav, who was talking quietly to Ron. She was no doubt filling him in as he, too, looked worried. When she finished, Harry looked grave, and he called to Arthur, asking him to close down the Floo for the night.

Glancing at the clock, Hermione noted with a jolt it was already five past four. "Oh Harry, don't close the Floo yet; I'd like to go get Crookshanks, my toothbrush, and a change of clothes from my flat before moonrise. I've got about ten minutes. I need to go."

Harry looked reluctant, but Charlie spoke up, "I'll take you to your flat, Hermione. We can Side-Along Apparate, grab your stuff, then Side-Along back here together through the blood wards."

Hermione agreed, glad to have a quick solution, and Harry sighed but didn't protest, simply asking them to be as quick as possible.

Grabbing spare travel cloaks from the hooks by the front door, Hermione and Charlie stepped outside and quickly moved away from the house to the regular Apparition spot halfway to the gate. Resting her hand on Charlie's arm, Hermione braced herself for the feeling as Charlie Disapparated them both away to her flat, the echoes of Harry's "Hurry the hell up!" and the slam of the door following them on the breeze.

**o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

**Current Time: 4:06 pm**

 _He sat up, alert, when his female exited the house with the virile male-threat. Teeth bared, he quickly moved towards the edge of the roof, but then he heard the black-haired male's voice in warning, and the following POP hurt his ears and he yelped in pain. The rapidly-darkening sky mocked him as he stared at the point where they had disappeared. She was gone. That strong, younger male had taken her! He leapt down, sniffing the cold air and the frozen ground, unmindful of calling attention to himself. He glared at the closed house door, then crept behind the broom shed at the back of the garden._

 _They would be back and he would be waiting for them. The young male would pay for taking her away. He would not allow this, she was his. And if that male tried to mate with her … he drew his claws across his thighs, causing rivulets of blood to start running down his legs._

**o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

They appeared directly inside Hermione's living room. Charlie looked around with some interest at the piles of books and papers scattered about, all on the subject of werewolves. He grinned at Hermione. "Research, perchance?" he queried. Hermione elbowed him.

"See if you can locate Crookshanks, and grab some of his food from the cupboard under the sink in the kitchen, please," she said to Charlie, as she started toward the bedroom. Crookshanks loved his mistress, but Charlie had developed a relationship with the half-Kneazle ginger that bordered on bizarre. Crookshanks _adored_ Charlie as much as he'd always abhorred Ron when she was dating him.

"Sure," said Charlie, easily, and he began chirping for the cat as he headed for the kitchen.

Hermione entered her bedroom and Crookshanks zoomed past her, a meowing, gingery blur, heading right for his beloved male friend.

 _It must be his knack with magical creatures. Charlie's in the right line of work,_ she thought to herself, as she quickly pulled open her drawers and grabbed a change of clothes for the next day. She took her charmed beaded bag from where it rested on top of her dresser and stuffed the clothes into it, cringing that she didn't have time to fold them but stifling her slight OCD tendencies in the interests of time.

She ran to the bathroom, which was just off the hall outside the bedroom, as Charlie approached with Crookshanks draped across his shoulders and a few tins of cat food in his hands. She held open her bag and he dropped them in, the cat purring as loudly as a Muggle lawnmower the whole time. The bag clanked dully as the tins landed.

"I would love one of these bags for Christmas, Hermione. Hint, hint," said Charlie.

"All right," she said, tossing her toothpaste and floss into the bag and distractedly searching for her travel toothbrush in the medicine cabinet, "I'll make you an extended beaded bag for Christmas. Or would you prefer sequins?"

Charlie chuckled. "Definitely sequins. I think they say something special about a man."

Hermione stopped suddenly and turned to face him. "Charlie, tomorrow's your birthday! With all that's going on, has anyone made any plans?"

The beefy redhead laughed. "Oh absolutely, 'Mione! Don't worry. I'm sure Mum's got a cake in mind, and even if not, I have plans to get myself back to Hogsmeade tomorrow as soon as I can." he flushed red as he said this, the slight burn marks on his cheeks evening out.

"Why?" Hermione asked without thinking, then she realized. "Charlie! Is there a girl in your life? Is that where you were all day today?"

He blushed harder, but grinned at her, winking. "As a matter of fact, yes, I was spending the day with a lovely young lady. We were at Hogwarts together and reacquainted ourselves last night at the party. Her name's Lori. She's a freelance writer, and she's written for the _Quibbler_ and the _Daily Prophet,_ mostly on rare magical creatures. She's got big brains, a great set of hooters and a nice arse, and, she's insatiable! To top it all off, she was in Slytherin. Mum'll freak when she meets her." He was smirking ear to ear now. "May I use your Floo to give her a quick call while you finish?"

Hermione nodded, smiling, wishing everyone was as simple and direct as Charlie when it came to matters of the heart. He headed to the living room, Crookshanks still warming his neck, and she stood on tiptoe to reach the top shelf of the medicine cabinet. Ah, there was her spare toothbrush! She pulled it down, and along with it came a small liquid-filled vial which smashed on impact in the sink.

She recognized it at once as an old dose of the contraceptive potion she used to take when she and Ron were a couple.

Her eyes suddenly flooded with tears and she started shaking. _Oh God, oh God, oh God … what do I do? The evidence indicates that Greyback wants to mate with me, Bill's missing, I want him not Greyback … oh God, what a mess._

She straightened up, wiping her eyes and looking at herself in the mirror. _Do what you have always done, Hermione. Take care of yourself. Protect yourself as much as possible._

She shoved the toothbrush into her bag, then took her wand from her pocket and _Evanesco'd_ the remains of the vial. Steadying her nerves, she recalled the words for the twenty-four hour contraceptive charm that she had taught herself in an attempt to make things more spontaneous and fun with Ron, and cast it over her belly. It hadn't been successful in helping her relationship with Ron, but it was a damned handy spell to know nonetheless.

 _There,_ she thought, as the familiar warm tingle spread through her womb, _if Greyback does somehow capture and rape me tonight, at least I know I won't end up carrying his spawn._

She turned off the light, left the bathroom and headed back to the living room, where Charlie was just ending his Floo call. He stood up and held out a hand. "Ready to go?" She nodded, taking his proffered arm. Her wand was back in her pocket, her bag was in her hand, and her cat was draped across Charlie like a mangy fur stole. They hadn't even removed their cloaks. Their entire trip had taken only about ten minutes, start to finish. Charlie raised his own wand and they Disapparated back to the Burrow.

**o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

**Current Time: 4:17 pm**

 _The POP alerted him to their return. He lunged out from behind the shed. There they were, at the steps already, walking up to the door._

 _The moon had risen one minute ago, and with its appearance his chance to pair-bond with his mate this month was lost. He could still take her, fuck her, get her with his pups. First, though, he would rip out the throat of that male for causing him to lose this chance with his female._

 _He began to run._

**o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

Hermione and Charlie entered the Burrow, stomping their feet on the mat and hanging up their cloaks. Crookshanks jumped down and slunk off to explore his second-favorite home in the world.

Harry, who had been pacing the floor of the kitchen, breathed a sigh of relief and said with a small smile, "One minute late, you two. The moon's already risen." Ginny, still in her Holyhead Harpy practice robes, smacked him on the shoulder.

Hermione gave a halfhearted chuckle, wanting to just sit down in a quiet corner with a good book for a while. "Has Bill appeared, by any chance?" she asked, not able to help herself. Harry's green gaze pierced her as he shook his head slowly. She nodded, trying not to betray any emotion in her face. Harry locked the door before he and Ginny moved into the sitting room.

Hermione followed behind. She was on the verge of tears again and she struggled not to let them fall. Charlie seemed to sense that and he silently offered comfort with his arm thrown around her shoulders.

 **CRASH**

Everyone nearby whirled around to look at the windowless back door, which was shuddering on its hinges as something heavy thudded against it again.

 _  
**CRASH**   
_

The door splintered slightly at the knob and the hinges.

"Shit!"

Everyone drew wands and stood back from the kitchen. Harry pushed to the front of the group, and he and Ron flanked Charlie, the three of them spreading out as the front line of defense. Percy took Audrey and the baby upstairs while Arthur stationed himself at the bottom. Molly and Ginny guarded Lavender, who stood near the stairs but refused to be shooed up them despite Ron's repeated requests. Hermione stood behind Charlie and Harry, wand in hand, heart in throat.

 _  
**CRASH!**   
_

A whimper came from the back of the room: it was Molly, scared for her family.

"Do _not_ fire until I do," hissed Harry. He glanced sideways at Ron. "I mean it. He's officially an escaped prisoner and is under Ministry jurisdiction."

"Fine," growled Ron. "But if he attacks …"

"Don't worry. He's not going to get that chance," gritted Harry.

 _  
**CRASH!**   
_

The door exploded, splintering into shards of oak and metal as a naked male body hurtled through it. The man didn't seem to be affected by the impact of his repeated lunges at the door at all. He rose to his full height, his body appearing to loom over the room, his face in shadow, his muscles shunting back and forth as they tensed to spring, the sheer _maleness_ of him jutting forward as he glared at the people before him. He focused on one person, his eyes narrowed, then he was leaping forward on all fours, a horrifying vision of scarred flesh, blood, sweat, dirt, glaring amber eyes and teeth. A snarl escaped him and his red hair flew all around as he barreled straight at Charlie.

 _Red hair?_

"It's Bill! Don't shoot!" Hermione screamed. She lowered her wand just as Bill reached Charlie, who had dropped his wand and raised his arms, turning his head to offer Bill his throat in submission.

"You. Took. My. _FEMALE!"_ roared Bill in his brother's face. "She. is. _MINE!_ "

"Bill, NO!" cried Hermione, as Bill's teeth descended towards Charlie's neck. Halted by the sound of her voice, Bill looked towards Hermione, then back at his brother. Snarling, he pulled his fist back and punched Charlie so hard the dragon tamer was thrown backwards to the floor several feet away, unconscious at his mother's feet. Molly screamed and dropped to her knees to check her son.

Ignoring all others in the room, Bill swung around to focus on Hermione. He was panting, his body dripping with sweat and blood, his matted hair hanging down his back. His wild amber eyes showed no trace of the human inside. Reaching out, he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her against him and rubbed his face over hers, taking deep sniffs of her hair and neck. He shoved one hand under her sweater and shirt and found her breasts, even as he thrust his enormous erection over her hip.

Ron and Harry were calling her name, but Hermione could only concentrate on the fact that Bill was here and alive, though how much of his mind was present she wasn't sure. He seemed to be completely under the power of the moon. Her throat arched as he licked at her skin. Her eyes fluttered shut. She felt worry and concern for Charlie, but strangely, no actual fear for herself. She realized with surprise that her knickers were soaked. She shivered in his heated grip. His rumbling, feral voice came to her as if from far away.

"Mine. _Mine_. My female. _MY_ mate. I will have you. _NOW_."

With that, he tossed her easily over his shoulders and loped toward the ruined door. Harry attempted to thwart his progress but Bill shouldered him aside as if he were simply a branch on a young sapling tree. He ducked through the broken entry and then ran with great speed into the underbrush, through the orchard, and into the thicker trees bordering the property. The last thing Hermione saw before Bill carried her out of sight were the shocked faces of the Weasleys standing on the back porch, Harry's dumbstruck expression from where he stood in the back garden, and Lavender's knowing grin, watching from the sitting room window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Has the call of the wild finally completely taken control of Bill? Is he going to hurt Hermione? How will she handle what is probably about to happen? And how about that Greyback revelation, what will that mean for our star-crossed lovers? Leave me a review and let me know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _And now, it's time for some hot lovin' and claimin'!_
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this fiction except the plot idea, and make no money from it. JK Rowling's characters and locations are all hers.

**Saturday evening, December 11, 2000**

 _  
**Moon phase: Full**   
_

Barefoot and naked, Bill ran through the orchard and low-lying bushes, leaping over the low stone wall beyond and into the woods, effortlessly carrying Hermione over one shoulder. Her pert behind was at nose level and his arm was wrapped possessively around one of her thighs, holding her firmly. His hand was snugged up tight between her legs and he could feel the heat and dampness emanating from her. He smelled her arousal and growled with lust, simultaneously feeling the moon's insistent pull at his blood.

His wolf was growling in anger. _I was right, Red! You heard her - her encounter with that bastard Greyback_ _did_ _affect her, and he tried to claim her as his!_

Bill struggled to regain some of his thinking ability. It was difficult. All he wanted to do was push this luscious female – _no, Hermione, her name is Hermione!_ \- down to the ground and take her from behind, filling her with his seed. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

 _He tried, but she's not his. She's mine! _ he snarled back at the wolf.

The wolf replied, and his voice was less angry, but still excited. _That's right, Red, she's yours – if you claim her first. Your female. Not Greyback's, and not your brother's. She smells so good, doesn't she? She wants you. Claim her – you still can, you must, _his wolf urged him. _By the rising moon – mark her!_

 _The rising moon?_ But it had already risen – hadn't it? Where ...

He glanced at the moon, now peeking through the trees as he moved through them. The mating compulsion was as strong as ever, the ache to mark his female even more powerful now that he held her against him. Sniffing the air, he smelled a large body of water ahead, fresh and long-familiar.

The wolf caught the scent and yipped. _Yes, that's it, the perfect spot, Red. Go!_

Bill bared his teeth in a wolfish grin as his feet turned onto a path much-used in his youth. He knew where to take her for their mating. It seemed he wouldn't have to wait much longer to make her his after all.

 **o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

Hanging upside-down, a nervous Hermione stared at Bill's freckled, muscular back. _Where is he taking me?_ Her eyes skimmed downwards to take in a pair of taut, firm buttocks that flexed enticingly as he ran. He was dirty, bloody in places, covered in sweat, and absolutely feral. His pungent odor surrounded her, assailing her nostrils, making her dizzy. Instead of offending her though, his scent was beginning to drive her mad with desire. Her repeated attempts to ask him where they were going had been met with only grunts and growls; once, he even nipped at her bum in warning, silencing her quite effectively.

Her ponytail was falling apart and her arms were aching from their awkward position. Her beaded bag hung from her wrist and somehow she had miraculously managed to keep hold of her wand. She now shoved it into her bag as quickly as she could, tightening the cord again so as not to lose it. Despite her apprehension, she slid an exploratory hand over one cheek of Bill's muscled arse to feel his rhythmic movement, mentally translating that rhythm into pelvic thrusts between her thighs. A small sigh of pleasure escaped her lips.

Just then a dribble of sweat ran down his spine and, unable to help herself, she reached out with her tongue to sample it. Salty and musky, his masculine flavor coated her taste buds and she felt her knickers dampen further. She licked him again, moaning in enjoyment, then she flushed hot with embarrassment as she heard Bill's response: a deep-throated chuckle.

 _Of course, he can smell my arousal,_ she realized.

 **o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

The wolf was reveling in her scent. _Oh yeah. She's ready for you, Red. But her scent is … off. She reeks of your brother. How much further is it,_ he panted.

Bill curled his lip. _Not far now._ _I don't like his scent on her, either._ He shoved his nose against her hip. _At least I don't smell him near her rump._

 _He's lucky for that_ , remarked the wolf _. Make his stink go away_.

 _Yes._ Bill breathed deeply and put an extra burst of speed into his stride.

 **o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

As his pace quickened, she saw they were no longer moving through underbrush but were now on what appeared to be an old path through the woods. She braced her hands against Bill's back and strained to raise her head to look behind them, blowing strands of hair out of her eyes. But for the faint path beneath Bill's feet, she saw nothing but trees and shrubs. She couldn't make out the Burrow from here, either because the moon hadn't yet risen high enough to cast much light, or because Bill had traveled a fair distance in a short time.

She mulled that over. He _was_ fast. From the state of him, he just might have been running all day – could he possibly have run to the Burrow from Shell Cottage? It had to be a sixty mile journey as the crow flies! He did break through the Burrow's door like it was made of matchsticks, though. It seemed he was stronger, and faster, than an ordinary human...

 _But then, he_ _is_ _more than human, isn't he?_ she thought to herself. _And, it seems I may be too, at least a little._ Hermione scowled. _Oh, that Lavender Brown-Weasley! Grinning at me from the window as Bill carried me off like some caveman's trophy. She wasn't concerned at all. But then, Bill did call me his mate, didn't he? His_ _mate_ _!_ A flutter of excitement rushed through Hermione, speeding up her heart, pooling in her stomach and making her womb ache. _Oh, Merlin, he really wants me forever, doesn't he? And Godric's rod, he can tell that I want him, too! He can smell how aroused I am for him, I'm sure. How… embarrassing!_

She spoke once more, hoping to elicit an actual response.

"Bill, please, where are we going?"

Instead of answering, Bill stopped so abruptly that she almost slipped off his shoulder, dizzy from the sudden change in inertia. A quick glance around told her he'd brought her to the Weasleys' swimming hole. The secluded pond, situated as it was deep in the woods and surrounded by trees, was ideal for cooling off on hot summer days. He was standing ankle-deep in the water by the small sandy beach, next to the diving tree: a huge, slanting beech that leaned out over the pond, angled perfectly for climbing up and jumping off into the water. She couldn't see the moon, as it had not yet risen above the trees.

He slid her down and around into his arms, bridal-style, and caught her gaze with his piercing eyes. Leaning forward, he nuzzled her nose with his, their lips touching. "Hermione. You're … my female." He seemed to be fighting to speak, the words coming with obvious effort. Then he snarled. " _Not Greyback's. Not Charlie's! MINE!_ "

Hermione shook her head vigorously, agreeing with him. "No, not Greyback's or Charlie's. Never!" She clung to him with one arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders, her other hand resting on his chest. She could feel the fierce beating of his heart. He was breathing heavily, his nostrils flared. His cheeks and chin were covered with a generous growth of ginger beard, hiding his scars yet at the same time making him appear even wilder. His long, red hair was tangled and hanging down his back, half in his face, feral and unrestrained. She reached up with one hand, slowly so as not to startle him, and smoothed his fringe away from his brow. His lupine eyes came into full view then: yellow, fierce, and full of a dark hunger that made anticipatory butterflies swoop in her belly. His scarred chest heaved with each breath, and she could feel the burning fever of his skin and the rippling tension in his muscles.

Bill suddenly dropped her legs and wrapped his arms around her. She gasped as her feet landed in the freezing cold water. Pulling her against his chest as he nuzzled to find the skin of her throat, one of his hands kneaded her bare back beneath her jumper and shirt, while the other grabbed a buttock through her jeans and squeezed, massaging it. She moaned, quivering at his touch, her knees threatening to buckle. Her feet felt like blocks of ice, but the rest of her was rapidly overheating in Bill's erotic embrace.

 _He's so hot, like Fiendfyre ..._

"Yes, you're mine," he muttered, and licked her from collarbone to earlobe, pausing to suck at the skin over her pulse point, leaving a bruise, before moving up to nibble on her ear. He inhaled her aroma, growled, and bent her over one of his arms, taking her mouth in a savage kiss as he did so. He rubbed against her, pulling at her clothes. She whimpered anxiously into his mouth, willing her body to submit completely to his whim, and returned his kiss, clutching at his naked shoulders.

He seemed carnally untamable, his hands and mouth everywhere, never letting up for a moment in their bid to touch and mold her to his frame. As he nibbled her throat, she inhaled into the bend of his neck, and was intoxicated by the scent she found there. He smelled of a darkly masculine, earthen musk that conjured images of being pushed into the ground on all fours and mounted from behind.

Oh, gods, this was Bill's inner wolf, and it was finally dominating him!

 **o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

 _This would be easier if you'd let me freely speak to her,_ Bill groused at the wolf within.

 _Pfft._ His wolf scoffed. _Talk is cheap. Actions speak louder than words, and you are acting very well. Keep it up. But get Charlie's funk off of her!_

Bill bent over her again.

 **o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

Hermione's mind was racing. _Keep calm. Rough and wild as he is, this is your Bill, and he wants to mate you. He won't hurt you._ _Remember what Lavender told you of her mating with Ron._

A fresh gush of desire shot through her core at the memory. She began to relax, trusting him – trusting this between them. Bill leaned in to lick at her throat and his hot, moist breath on her skin made her eyelids flutter. Hermione remembered her earlier thought of being a caveman's trophy, and amusedly thought that, in a way, that estimation hadn't been that far off.

Taking a chance, she reached up and licked him back, making sure to pause over his sensitive pulse. When she lifted her head, their eyes met, and he grinned.

" _My_ mate," he rumbled. He tugged roughly at her ponytail, releasing her hair and letting it fall loose around her face. "Sweet, little 'Mione," he murmured, his rough hands catching in her curls. "I want you." He buried his face in her hair and deeply inhaled. As he reared back, his upper lip curled. " _Except_ you stink of him!" he snarled. "You are not Charlie's! You're _mine!_ "

With that, his hands gripped the neck of her jumper and, with a grunt, he ripped it asunder, pulling it from her body and tossing it onto the sand. Hermione cried out in surprise, but her consternation fell on seemingly deaf ears as Bill stripped her shirt from her in the same way, leaving her standing in the water before him in bra, jeans and shoes. Insistent, he stepped into her, his hands closing on her bra straps, snapping them apart as easily as twigs as she was pressed against his taller form.

"B-Bill, d-don't," she stammered, huddling against him for warmth as the cold December air hit her, fear rising in her voice. She stroked his hair and neck in an attempt to soothe. "Charlie has a female, in Hogsmeade! He didn't do anything to me except give me a brotherly hug. I don't want him!"

He glared, fingers flexing against her ribs.

She stopped, realizing simple words were futile. She had to show him. Her hands dropped to his chest and pushed him away. He snarled again, but she met his gaze and snarled back, startling him into silence. He glowered, watching her intently, ready to pounce if she ran. Unblinking, keeping eye contact, she pulled the ruined bra up over her head and threw it to join her other clothes on the beach. His eyes blazed, moving hungrily over her nude torso. She pulled the cord of the beaded bag off her wrist and carefully threw it so it landed onto the pile. Lifting first one leg and then the other, she removed the sodden shoe and sock from each foot in turn, tossing those aside as well. Popping the fasten on her jeans, she wriggled out of them and her knickers at the same time, doing her best to hold them out of the water. Throwing them onto the sand as well, she stood stark naked before Bill, chilled and nervous. Trembling with anticipatory desire, she held out her arms and waited.

"I want _you_ , Bill. Human, wolf, scars – everything."

 **o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

 _By the moon, look at her! She's glorious._

 _Yes, she is,_ Bill swallowed.

 _But she still reeks, even naked. I mean, we can still smell her, and she's shaggable and you can mate with her and get her with pups, but with his scent on her it won't …_

 _Damn it, wolf, shut up! The night of the moon is yours, but give me my voice,_ Bill barked internally. _She's getting scared and I need to reassure her. I need her to trust me!_

 _Fine._ His wolf whined. _I was doing pretty well guiding you along there, Red. Don't muck this up, big boy. She's perfect._

 _I know she is. I need her. I don't know why I tried to deny last night._

 _Because you're a long-haired pillock?_

Bill growled.

 **o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

From his slight distance away, Bill still towered over her. He looked steadily into Hermione's eyes as he started to speak, his voice calm, rich and velvety.

"I _will_ mate you tonight, sweetness."

"Bill," she breathed, relieved to hear the sanity in his voice, searching for any further sign of Bill's humanity behind the feral exterior. His eyes and teeth glinted in the light of the moon that was just beginning to filter more easily through the denuded trees. Dirt and grime still coated him and he seemed poised for action. As he stood there, his erect penis was gloriously thick and hard, jutting out as if seeking her. He smelled of sweat, blood, and virility. His scent contained elements of both the desert and the ocean, of the trees and the grass. She marveled at him, feeling her own blood stirring as she took him in. His entire body exuded strength and courage, heat and lust, craving and possessiveness. He was breathtaking.

He held out a hand and stepped forward, taking her by the waist and leaning his forehead against hers, his breath gusting across her face. His nose nuzzled hers. "Please, trust me, 'Mione. I don't mean to frighten you." Both of his hands ghosted up her body, cupping her breasts and gently tweaking her nipples with his fingers, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from her. He kissed her tenderly before speaking again. "But you still smell of _him_. I can't stand it. We've got to wash him off you. _Now._ "

"What? No, Bill, wait! Let me use _Scourgify!_ "

Ignoring her panicked protests, he picked her up, loped onto the sand and right up the leaning trunk of the diving tree, and then jumped into the frigid water below.

 **o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

With a roiling surge, Bill leapt out of the pond carrying a coughing and spluttering Hermione, whom he set on her feet on the sand next to the tree. He then proceeded to shake his limbs dry, hair whipping back and forth and water streaming down his body.

"Oh … Merlin ..." Hermione gasped, quaking with cold. She'd been so shocked; even though under the water Bill had held her to his fever-hot body, it had still been mind-numbingly cold. Bill had brought her back the surface within moments, but she was chilled to the bone. She thought of Harry and Ron and their retrieval of the Sword of Gryffindor from the small frozen pond during their hunt for Horcruxes and she shuddered.

"I could have just used a cleaning charm, Bill!" she spluttered, teeth chattering. Ducking away from him as he tried to hold her, she stumbled to her clothing to search franticly for her bag. She found it and extracted her wand, then attempted to cast a warming charm on herself.

 _Stop her,_ the wolf growled. _To mate, the moon must be your magic; with blood, saliva, seed, and sweat. Anything else will interfere._

She felt Bill's damp hand close on her shoulder and he turned her around, grasping her wand and taking it from her still-numb fingers. Sweeping it over Hermione, he intoned, " _Finite,"_ then dropped it to the ground.

"What are you-? Why won't you let me use spells, Bill?" she gasped as the warming charm was negated and the cold night air whooshed back over her, hardening her nipples and goose pimpling her skin.

He wrapped his arms around her, warming her with his body heat. "I'm sorry, sweetness. Our mating … any outside magic will impede the pair-bonding."

Her complaint died in her throat. She hated not understanding things, hated not being prepared, but she could tell he had meant no harm. His eyes had been full of concern for her, even as his nostrils quivered, taking in her aroma. His long arms cradled her to him, rubbing warmth back into her, as he buried his face against her neck, breathing hard. She knew he was even now seeking Charlie's scent, to find out if it lingered. He couldn't help it; his wolfish side compelled him to remove all traces of prior males. Fleur's face flashed through her mind, and Hermione refused to react like she would have. Instead, she took a deep breath, gathered her courage, and curled against him, nuzzling his throat, letting him have control. Relief evident in his face, he smiled down at her with a flash of teeth and crinkling of eyes.

"Good news: you smell like just you again."

She managed to smile back, a bit shakily. "That's a relief. I really didn't relish the idea of another dunking." She sniffed. "You smell better now, too."

Bill chuckled, then looked at the tree line, assessing the height of the moon behind the trees. When he looked back at her, his eyes were full of need. Against her belly, she could feel his erection growing once more.

"It's time," he said, cradling her face in his palms. He kissed her hard, his tongue seeking hers.

 _Oh yeah, Red. Finally, you get to shag her!_ The wolf was panting with excitement.

 _Enjoy this all you want, wolf, but keep quiet._

Hermione moaned and tangled her tongue with Bill's. With every kiss she wanted more. She felt as though she were nearly drowning again, though this time in his taste. He picked her up as they kissed, walking towards the tree. Bill pressed her back against the trunk, his hands slowly running down the length of her body, his lips and teeth nibbling at her neck. She shivered, knowing what was going to happen soon, and her heart pounded out a mad beat in her chest. Sliding her hands up his arms to his shoulders, she held her breath as Bill pulled back, cocking his head to listen to her heartbeat. He stared intensely at her, his hands on her hips.

Amber eyes snapped to blue for a moment. "Hermione, sweetness. I need... the instincts are … powerful."

She placed one hand on his bearded cheek. "Don't worry, Bill. I trust you." She gave him a slow smile. "Show me who's boss."

With a low, chuckling growl, Bill's hot mouth engulfed her left breast and she lost all ability to think. She cried out as he nibbled the nipple with his teeth, rolling it to the point of pleasure-pain, then ran his tongue expertly around the swollen nub to soothe it. She moaned in rapture, threading her hands through his hair, holding him to her. His left hand slid up from her hip to tweak and knead her other breast, sending glorious spasms through her womb.

Bill's large right hand caught her leg and lifted it to wrap around his waist, opening her to him. The scent of her arousal permeated the air around them and she could feel her moisture trickling down her thigh. Bill thrust his cock between her slick folds to rub against her, hitting her clitoris with delicious friction. Hermione threw her head back, sighing with pleasure, using the tree for support. "Bill, yes!" He thrust harder through her wetness in response, grunting.

The maelstrom of sensations sent her head spinning. She was no longer cold; the heat of his maleness between her legs, his soft lips and his coarse beard against her sensitive skin were all equally, exquisitely teasing. She pulsed her hips in rhythm with his, slicking his erection with her juices. Groaning, he stilled a moment later and dropped her leg to the sand, giving her a final kiss before turning her around and pushing her, gently but insistently, forward and down.

She knew what he wanted. She braced her hands against the tree, leaning forward with her bottom bared to Bill's gaze. She heard his excited panting, felt his hands caressing the twin globes of her bum. His fingers slipped between her cheeks to capture her moisture and he growled. To her pleasant astonishment, she felt his mouth and tongue teasing her lips and circling her clitoris. She hung her head, taking short excited breaths, her legs trembling.

Both of his hands found their way to her hips, though he continued to lick and suck at her swollen labia and clit. "Bill," she quavered, "please!" She was grinding against his face as he licked his way up her cleft to the small of her back, gripping her hips tightly. When he started to nip and bite his way along her spine, she mewled, arching her back

And then his cock was suddenly _there_ , entering her, hot and thick and long, plunging deep into her slick core.

" _Yes!"_ they cried out together.

He sank into her to the hilt, stretching her open, as she whimpered in delight. It was so good. How was it possible that something could feel this amazing? It was destructive and binding all at once.

Bill pulled her tight against him and leaned over her, covering her with his longer, bigger body. He was panting, hot against her bare neck, and his hands came up beneath her to grasp her breasts firmly, pinching her nipples between the knuckles of his fingers. With his erection throbbing inside her depths, he stilled.

"Hermione ... sweetness ..."

Caught up in the heady feelings of the moment she almost missed his whisper. She turned her head, every limb shaking, her belly quivering for completion and met his gaze – cerulean blue again as the citrine-amber of the wolf retreated, allowing the man to take temporary control.

"I love you," he earnestly stated.

Hermione gasped, her heart clenching with a matching hope.

The moment passed as quickly as the moon behind the trees, and the animal within returned with a rush of need that thickened his cock. The blue bled out of his irises, to be replaced by a golden honey, and in a flash, the eyes of the beast blinked down at her. Without pause, Bill reared back, pulling out almost to the very tip, and then thrust his cock back into her as hard as he could. Hermione yelped at the unexpected ferocity. Hunching over her, his hips took up a fierce rhythm, pistoning in and out of her snug pussy at a pace she'd never before experienced. Sweat dripped from him onto her as he growled and grunted, his teeth bared, and he bit at her shoulders and neck, finding the right spot to pin her in place and force her compliance – asserting his dominance.

Hermione braced her palms against the tree, pushing back into his heat and thickness. His ferocity had lit a fire within her and passion boiled in her veins, releasing the animal within her as well. She whined with each withdrawal, and groaned with every surge forward. His cock was so large it filled her perfectly and seemed to hit every hot spot inside her just right. A clawing need stormed through her womb, and her climax raged to the surface. When she moved one of her hands down to her clit to rub it, it was so swollen and sensitive that she shuddered, clenching around Bill in reflex. He growled, pushed her hand aside and replaced it with his own, circling her nub with his long fingers as he fucked faster.

The touch of his fingers on her clit snapped the last hold on her sanity and Hermione tipped over the edge. Tossing her head back as her orgasm swept over her, she howled at the moon, which was rising above the trees at last, its twin silvery disc shining in the pond beside them. She felt Bill's teeth sink deep into the cradle of her neck, marking her as his mate for life, as he rammed home one last time, his hot seed filling her core. Spurt after spurt spewed from him as he came, and he let go of her throat to howl along with her, their auras pulsing together as their magical energies merged and blended, forming a permanent bond.

 **o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

Long minutes later, the waves of euphoria ebbed and they sank to the sand, holding each other close, their mating complete and successful. The air was still crackling with their residual mating magic when Bill suddenly became alert, sniffing the air and listening with his whole body.

 _Someone is coming. Get away. Now._

He got to his feet and pulled Hermione up as well. "Come on, sweetness. Let's go home. The night is yet young and I have more naughty things I want to teach you," he quipped, as he led her to her discarded clothes. He grabbed the pile and pushed it into her arms, and scooped up her wand and her beaded bag.

She laid a hand on his arm, stopping him before he could Side-Along Apparate them away. "What is it, Bill?"

Looking around, he indicated with a finger to his lips that she was to be quiet. Whispering in her ear, "Shell Cottage first, then I'll explain," he wrapped an arm around her, raised her wand and together the newly mated couple Disapparated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and what you think caused Bill to want to skedaddle out of there so quickly. Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! Wow, it's been a long time. I had to dust off Chapters 1-5 before I posted this puppy. Thanks to RZZMG for being my cheerleader through this chapter - you are a gem, my dear!
> 
> I want to reassure you all that this story is plotted out to the end. I love it and fully intend to finish it - it will NOT be abandoned!
> 
> So, now we return to our newly-mated couple. Bill's POV this time around. Let's see what he and his wolf think about the recent turn of events, shall we?
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fiction except the plot idea, and make no money from it. JK Rowling's characters and locations are all hers.

**CHAPTER SIX**

 **Early Sunday morning, December 12, 2000**

 _  
**Moon phase: Just past full**   
_

Waves crashed rhythmically on the nearby beach as Sunday dawned over Shell Cottage. A few gulls called to each other as they foraged for breakfast and life began to stir inside the little house.

Slowly drifting awake, Bill yawned hugely, eyes closed, and languidly stretched out his full length, feeling his spine pop and crackle. He didn't recall falling sleep last night, or even climbing the stairs to the bedroom. The entire day before was rather hazy in fact, now that he thought about it. Despite the odd lack of memory, he felt strangely relaxed and content, as though a huge weight had lifted from his shoulders. An aura of smug satisfaction permeated his being; indeed, the very air seemed suffused with the scent of contentment.

Naked under the covers, he was in no rush to leave his cozy bed and face the cold air of the bedroom. Besides, he felt rather achy and sore this morning, as if he'd run a marathon. His brow furrowed and he sent a mental nudge to his lupine companion.  _I remember running yesterday. How far did I go?_  The only answer he received was a gentle snore from inside his mind. The wolf was still sleeping.

Bill shrugged it off, too warm and snug to be particularly bothered. He decided he'd take a long, hot shower in a few minutes and soothe his sore muscles. For now, he luxuriated in the feel of the soft sheets on his skin. Lightly scratching his stomach, he grinned as his eager 'Dawn Horn' made its presence known. Just as he had done every day since his divorce, he wrapped his hand around his erection for a morning wank.

Eyes still closed, Bill's eyebrows lifted as he discovered his cock to be sticky and tender to the touch. Sticky? That was unexpected.

Shifting around as he mulled this over, he brushed up against warm, soft,  _feminine_ skin. Inhaling sharply in surprise, he realized that the delightful fragrance in the air was the damp, lush smell of hot wild sex and the unique aroma of the woman of his heart. The heady scent triggered his memory and details of the night before rushed into his mind. His eyes popped open.

"Great Balls of Merlin," he said aloud. "I mated Hermione last night."

"I'll say you did," said a soft, amused voice near his cheek.

With a laugh, he rolled to look at the witch beside him, automatically gathering her close against his body. Hermione lay facing him, one hand under the pillow, the other coming up to rest on his chest, a sly little smile on her face. Her bushy hair spread every which way on the pillows and she was nude as he was: he could feel the heat of her skin where they pressed together. The hard length of his penis rubbed against her belly and his lip curled in pleasure. Her scent was even richer this morning than it had been the night before; rich and thrilling. His nostrils flared as he reveled in it. He slid one long-fingered hand slowly down her back to her bum, grinning at Hermione's answering sigh of contentment.

"Good morning, Bill," she whispered. "You look rather like the cat that ate the canary."

"Mmm, I did eat something last night. Morning, sweetness," he murmured, caressing her arse and pulling her thigh over his. Hermione obliged him by wiggling closer still. She kissed him as she slid her hands up to his cheeks, working her fingers into his beard. He leaned into her touch.

"You need a shave," she decided. "I have beard burn in numerous unmentionable places."

He chuckled. "Whoops. Sorry about that," he said, picturing where the beard burn must be particularly severe. He smirked, feeling rather pleased with himself and not at all sorry. Then, his gaze fell on her throat and his laughing eyes grew sober. Bringing one hand up, he gently inspected the mating bond-mark he'd left low on the curve of her neck. It was a clearly defined bite, and was surprisingly well-healed even though he'd only claimed her some twelve hours earlier.

"Does it hurt much?" Concern was evident in his voice. "If I could have marked you any other way-"

"No, Bill, there's no pain. Really." Hermione assured him. Her eyes sparkled as she laid her fingers over his so they were touching the mark together. "It hurt for just a moment, and then I felt so incredibly alive. It was wonderful." She blushed, then admitted, "I've never orgasmed so hard in my life."

His face lit up again with a smile and he rolled her to her back, leaning over her. He nuzzled into her neck and licked the mark. "Mmm. Good," he said against her skin. "Neither have I." Pulling away to look at her, he continued, "It's a good thing we came several more times to make sure it wasn't a fluke, yeah?"

Hermione's flushed cheeks dimpled as she smiled up at her new mate. "Yes, a very good thing." She closed her eyes and stretched in his arms, wincing as she did. "Oh, I am rather sore this morning, though. I hate to use a cliché, but you were a real animal in bed last night." She looked sheepish for a moment and then said, "I need the loo; be right back." Sliding out from under the covers, she wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the chill and made a beeline for the adjoining bathroom, little sounds of discomfort escaping her.

Bill felt a tiny bit guilty as he watched her rounded bare bottom disappear behind the door. Look at those scratches, and the love bites! Merlin, they'd really gone at it last night.  _No wonder she's sore._  He couldn't help the rush of lust that surged through him. Though he hated the idea of causing her real, serious pain, knowing that he was the cause of Hermione's post-coital discomfort stroked his male ego thoroughly, and his wolf's.

 _A real animal. Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about,_ came a familiar self-satisfied growl.

 _You heard that, huh? I thought you were asleep, 'animal'._

 _Nope, Just a quick nap. Your female smells too good this morning for me to stay away for long. If anything, she smells even better today. She's a lovely mate, Red,_  his waking wolf said with a yawn.  _You're welcome._

 _You took control yesterday, didn't you?_ Bill accused his mental companion.  _You're getting stronger._

 _Eh, the moon was full; I took advantage of it. Don't act so surprised. You know perfectly well that I've been growing in strength ever since your first attempt at mating failed._ The wolf yawned again.  _Once the mating urge hits a werewolf, he or she doesn't rest until a good match is made. You, you lucky dog, have a match made in heaven with this female. Hermione 'has charms to soothe the savage beast'._

 _It's 'music' that soothes the beast, you idiot, and I thought you didn't 'do' names._ Bill scowled.  _You're lucky she's not in any particular pain. You know that's why I was concerned about mating her. I didn't want a repeat of what happened with Fleur._

 _Get over yourself. I wasn't going to let you get away with that noble, lonely human male crap you tried to pull two nights ago. Not when your mate-to-be was so ready for you to claim her,_  the wolf retorted _. Hermione's nothing like your vain harpy of an ex-wife. She's perfect for you, which you've known for over a year, if you'd only allowed yourself to think about it._

Smugly, the wolf continued. _Last night I simply pushed you off dead-center to make your move, lover-boy_.  _Feel how happy and relaxed you are? You have her to thank for that. Now that you are mated, she'll hold me in check. Trust me; you wouldn't want to be a full-blown werewolf. Too much hair, gross teeth, bad breath, and you're never invited to parties._

Damn it. Of course the wolf was right. Bill had had no desire to succumb to Greyback's bite completely and was now irritated that he had remained in denial for so long. He rolled his eyes, scoffing at himself and his 'noble, lonely human' attitude.

Hermione, who had just returned, looked at him quizzically. He gestured vaguely and sat up, brushing his tangled hair away from his face. With a smile, he said, "I just realized how badly I smell. Come on." He took her hand. "Let's take a shower."

"Yes please. Make it good and hot. You owe me after that frigid ducking from last night."

"Hey now, you smelled much more palatable afterward. Besides, I made sure you were plenty warm enough as the night wore on." Bill bared his teeth with a grin and led the way into the bathroom. Hermione followed him, shaking her head good-naturedly.

Originally, the room had been little more than a large closet with a small, cramped shower stall. To keep himself occupied in the weeks following his divorce, Bill had thrown himself into sprucing up the cottage. With this room, he'd magically enlarged it, adding floor space, a large shower and separate two-person tub. Now he was looking forward to sharing it with Hermione.

Bill crossed to the walk-in shower and started the water. Within seconds, steam from the magically heated water was filling the room. He opened the shower door and motioned for his mate to enter, which she did with a gasp of delight. As she started to wash, he removed his dragon fang earring, which by some small miracle had not become entangled in his hair, put some towels within reach of the shower, and then followed her inside.

"Oh, yes. This feels so  _good_ ," Hermione moaned, her head tipped back, already rinsing shampoo from her wet and streaming hair. Her skin was shining as the sudsy water ran down her body. Bill feasted on the vision she presented as he stepped under the other showerhead, soaking the heat into his sore muscles. He sighed with relief and his eyes fluttered closed. The water stung a bit as it hit his numerous cuts and scrapes, but he didn't care. It felt too good to be clean.

"You look so happy and satisfied, Bill," she said with a chuckle. Soft, soapy hands were suddenly on him, running over his shoulders and pectorals, then down his abs. He opened his eyes to see Hermione gazing intently up at him, her hands washing and massaging him at the same time.

"Gods, sweetness. That's it," he grunted, twisting to give her better access.

She lathered up his neck and paid special attention to his bearded cheeks and the rest of his face, caressing him lovingly. It was relaxing yet erotic at the same time, and his penis, which had softened somewhat, began to stiffen again. Hermione smirked at this obvious tell of his enjoyment, but ignored it for now.

"Turn around now," she commanded after rinsing him. "Time for your hair; mine's already done."

"Bossy," Bill remarked as he obliged. He was rewarded with copious amounts of shampoo being massaged through his long hair. He groaned as Hermione began to rub his scalp, scratching lightly with her nails. She carefully worked the shampoo into all of his mats and tangles, straightening them out as she went. Then she gave him a light smack on the arse and ordered him to turn around again.

"Time to rinse," she said. "I love your hair, Bill. It's so much easier to deal with than mine. Please don't ever cut it off."

He snorted. "I don't plan to. I have too much fun listening to Mum splutter about it."

Facing each other again, Hermione had to stand on her tiptoes as she sluiced the water over his head. He bit his lip to stifle a laugh as he watched her stretching to reach. With her arms upraised her breasts jutted out invitingly, just asking him to touch them. He cupped them in his hands, tweaking her nipples with his thumbs and forefingers, and she gasped. She pulled away slightly and pushed at his hands.

"Not yet, William Arthur Weasley," she admonished. "You need more scrubbing first."

Bill sighed heavily in mock consternation but allowed her to continue her ministrations, enjoying the physical forthrightness of his mate. She was very thorough, washing his back, arms, sides, legs, feet, even his bum. This last made  _him_  rise up on his toes with a surprised yelp, Hermione giggling from behind him. As he gingerly dropped down to be flat-footed again, she was waiting with yet another surprise.

Her soapy hands snaked around his waist from behind and grasped his now rock-hard erection, slowly stroking it and his testicles as she washed every inch of him. He moaned. His knees felt weak and he could only watch her hands work their magic. Last night he remembered he'd been vigorous and feral in their lovemaking, dominating her throughout, so she hadn't yet had a real chance to touch him and explore. Now, he was at her mercy and she was taking full advantage.

Bill felt himself swelling and hardening still further as her strokes became firmer. She slid back his foreskin, carefully washing the sensitive head of his penis and making sure to clean every inch. His grunts of pleasure encouraged her to stroke still harder, taking special care to swipe her slick hand over the tip and the underside of his cock on each stroke. Bill groaned louder still when she slid one hand down to his scrotum and cupped his balls, rolling them in her soapy palm. His clenched fists pressed hard against the shower wall to keep him upright. If she kept this up, his climax was mere moments away.

 _This is what I like about humans,_  came a voice. _You fuck for fun, not just procreation. I wouldn't want to miss out on this!_

Bill whimpered aloud and silently scolded,  _Wolf, please! Enjoy this all you want but, Merlin, shut up!_

The wolf went quiet, but the momentary distraction had helped Bill regain some control. Though he was still wildly aroused, his orgasm was no longer imminent, of which he was glad. Much as he wanted to come, he also wanted this incredible feeling to last.

Hermione had been resting her cheek against his back, her hot wet body pressed to him. At his whimper however, she slid around and dropped to her knees in front of him, taking his cock in both hands and licking her lips. She rinsed the soap away with water as he gazed down at her with hooded, lustful eyes.

She looked up and began rubbing the tip of his penis against her bottom lip. "I've wanted to do this since Friday night, Bill," she said throatily. With a sexy smile and a sultry wink, she slowly leaned forward and engulfed the head of his erection in her mouth.

Sparks slammed through his entire being as she drew his thick cock in deep. Bracing himself, he stared, mesmerized, as she swallowed almost his entire length down her throat, her muscles working and squeezing, and he cursed softly as she proceeded to swipe at his sensitive underside with her tongue while she pulled back. The erotic imagery made his heart pound. How could he have ever considered resisting this woman?

"Fuck almighty, Hermione," he muttered. Their eyes met. She smiled around his erection, hummed a bit to send vibrations coursing through his shaft and balls, then she started to bob her head, popping the crown in and out of her warm, wet mouth rapidly. Her tongue tickled underneath the ridge of the head as she did this and she continued stroking him firmly with both hands.

Bill's knees threatened to buckle. Her humming stoked his need ever higher. His sac began to tighten and he knew that, despite his attempts to hold back, he was going to come very soon.

As his need grew, he began to thrust through her lips on his own, one hand cupping the nape of her neck. He was gentle at first and held himself in check, not wanting to choke her, but she seemed able and eager to take him in entirely. When she reached around to grab his arse cheeks, pulling him into her, his reserve was stripped away. He pushed deeply into her mouth. With a final hum, her throat clenched around him, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked, and in that moment he was undone.

"Hermione. Sweetness. You might… I'm going to … ah, fuck, fuck,  _ah_   _fuck, yes, 'Mione!"_  Bill shouted at the ceiling as his come boiled out of him like a geyser. His eyes rolled back in his head, and his limbs, his torso, his very skin tingled and flamed with sensation. His semen spewed forth in great spurts and he could feel Hermione swallowing rapidly, her tongue drawing every last bit of seed from him and prolonging his pleasure.

She continued to suckle him carefully as his orgasm ebbed. His fingers threaded into her wet hair as he muttered praise to her, told her how lovely she was and how incredible it had felt to come that way. When she finally released him and regained her feet, smiling, he dove hungrily for her mouth to kiss her, tangling his tongue with hers. His musky semen still coated her tongue, combining with her own flavor and melding into the new taste of their bond. He growled possessively deep in his chest and she answered him with a satisfied growl of her own.

 _Whoa,_ panted the wolf.  _That was mind-blowing. She's incredible._

Nodding in agreement, Bill nuzzled her ear. "It's your turn, love," he breathed. He slid one arm around her waist and maneuvered her to the shower wall. His other hand moved slowly down, teasing her breasts and her nipples, and then further down to the apex of her thighs. He coaxed her to part her legs for him and dipped his long fingers between them. Just as he'd suspected, she was warm and slippery with arousal. Sucking him off had truly turned her on. Her thighs clenched as he explored her labia and clit at his leisure. She sighed against his lips, arms around his neck, and began to rub her nipples against his wet, hairy chest.

"Mmm, Bill, I'm so sensitive," she whispered. "Be gentle."

Bill hummed affirmatively, ceaselessly probing and touching her with the lightest of caresses. He slid his middle finger into her vagina and then added his forefinger, smiling as she gasped and clamped down on him with her muscles. He thrust slowly in to his knuckles, then back out, establishing a steady rhythm. His thumb began to circle her now-erect clitoris, gently, softly, and relentlessly. She quivered against him, making little gasps.

He kissed her lips, her cheek, her jaw, murmuring between each little peck and kiss how good she felt in his arms. He trapped her earlobe between his teeth and suckled it, all the while pumping his fingers and rubbing her engorged nub with his thumb. He nipped and licked his way down the side of her neck until at last he came to his bond-mark. Covering it with his mouth, he proceeded to suck, drawing blood to the skin to leave a bruising love bite.

Hermione was humping his hand now and whining, clutching at him as she sought relief. He could feel her tightening up, coiling like a clock's spring, ready to explode. Releasing his mark, he watched her face as he curled his fingers inside her, seeking the sensitive g-spot. When at last he found it, he wiggled his fingertips. She came explosively.

She wailed out his name as her orgasm hit, rippling and pulsing through her. He held her up, drinking in her expression as she shuddered: her mouth open in ecstasy, eyes shuttered, face and breasts flushed deep pink. He continued to rub that one spot inside her, not letting up the pressure, and he was delighted when, with another keening cry, she climaxed again. This time, however, she dropped her head into the crook of his shoulder and bit  _him_ , latching on tight as she rode the waves of multiple orgasms. Just as he had felt last night, her magical aura swirled and mixed with his, their energies blending together as one, the force of their bond now stronger than ever.

 _You really have the knack, lover-boy,_ the wolf said.  _Aren't you glad I stepped in?_

 _Yes. Now be quiet._ Right now, Bill didn't want to think about anything or anyone other than his mate.

The two of them clung to each other, trembling slightly, as their energies settled down and the shock waves finally left Hermione's system. They stood under the hot water for a few more minutes, quietly embracing, until finally she lifted her head.

"That was…"

"…fantastic," he said with her.

They chuckled, leaning against each other, forehead to forehead. They stayed like that for another minute or two, gazing into each other's eyes, until a loud grumble issued forth from Bill's stomach. Hermione's quickly followed suit with an answering rumble. "Time for breakfast," Bill said with a grin, and turned off the water.

After toweling themselves dry, Hermione retrieved her wand from the bedroom and cast a Drying Charm on Bill's hair and hers.

"That spell is one of my favorites," she said, shaking her now-dry mane of curls. She quickly began to braid it.

"Yep, it's a must for those of us endowed with an abundance of hair," Bill agreed, grinning. He tied his towel low on his hips and located his enchanted razor, directing it to remove his beard and make him look civilized again.

"I'll go see what I can find by way of breakfast food, all right?" Hermione gave him a quick kiss and a pat on the bum, and after quickly dressing in the clothes she'd stuffed into her beaded bag the evening before, she hurried downstairs to forage.

 **o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

 _She can cook too. Can I pick 'em or what?_

Bill agreed. "That, my darling, was delicious." Ignoring his lupine smart arse companion, He pushed aside his empty plate, which until just a few moments ago had been heaped with eggs, bacon, sausages, beans and toast, and rubbed his stomach in satisfaction.

Hermione smiled, but shook her head in exasperation. "Thank you, Bill. I'm happy you liked it, but would it kill you to keep some muesli or fruit in the house?" She indicated the lone banana she'd been able to locate.

Bill held up his hands in self-defense. "Hold on, I just got back from Egypt a few days ago. I bought the important things. I see that you didn't seem to have a problem clearing your own plate." He grinned. "Besides, beans are vegetables, so there." He ducked as she pretended to throw the banana at him.

Laughing, he picked up his wand and stood. "Now, I'll do the washing up, since you so graciously cooked for me." With a few aptly-chosen incantations, the table was clear and the dishes were scrubbing themselves in a sink full of hot, soapy water. He tapped the tea kettle with his wand, instantly boiling the water, and swiftly made two cups of tea.

That sorted out, he looked at Hermione, who had gone quiet and was twisting her fingers together, biting her lip. He recognized that look. She'd worn the same expression during breakfast, while she'd told him about Greyback's escape from Azkaban. She'd grown more and more agitated as she told him her suspicions about the werewolf, her face creasing with worry. He'd managed to ease some of her fears with his confident declaration that he would let nothing harm her, but now that their meal was over, she was beginning to fret again.

Such a busy head she had. It was the first thing that had attracted him to her two years before: her never-ending curiosity and quest for knowledge, so much like his own. That constant thinking and pondering was a double-edged sword, however, as it was too easy to let one's worries take control _._ His lovely bookworm wanted, _needed,_  to talk, to ask questions, and to understand what was happening.

Bill's own ire began to rise as he thought about all the recent events. The happiness and contentment that had permeated his being since their mating last night was still present, but he was livid about Greyback and felt massively protective of his new mate. His hatred for the werewolf burned in his chest. He wanted some answers, too.

She blushed sheepishly when she caught his eye, noting his fierce glare. "Um, could we go sit and ..." she began, but stopped when he took her hands in his warm ones and pulled her to her feet.

"We've had a hell of a lot happen to us this weekend, haven't we?" he asked. "We don't see each other for almost a year, and then in the space of thirty-six hours, we discover we have a sizzling chemistry together, Fenrir Greyback's broken out of prison, and you and I have become life-mates. I think we should talk some more about all of it," he said, with one eyebrow raised.

Hermione nodded with relief. "You read my mind. There is so much to take in, Bill! I feel so happy with you, like a piece of myself has come back to me that I didn't know was missing. But I'm also scared. Greyback is loose, he's insane, and the evidence indicates he may be looking for me." She shivered.

A growl rose unbidden in Bill's throat at the very idea of Greyback touching her. Hermione looked at him with big, frightened eyes. He forced himself to relax, and said lightly, "Come on. Let's have our tea and try to find some answers to our questions. We should do it now while I'm still stuffed with food. I'm planning on shagging you senseless again later, you realize."

Hermione smiled at that and bit her lip again, this time in anticipation.

Just as they reached the door, however, they heard the Floo activate in the sitting room.

"Who could that be?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Don't worry. My wards are good and strong. It's got to be family," Bill told her, as they went to see who had arrived.

Stepping out of the fireplace were his father, Ron, and Lavender. Arthur darted forward, heedless of the soot he was scattering around, and pulled his eldest son into a bone-crushing embrace.

"Thank Merlin you two are all right!" he exclaimed, his voice shaking. Ron clapped his brother on the back and Bill hugged him after his father released him.

"Yes, we're fine, Dad, fine. More than fine," Bill said with a laugh.

Meanwhile, Lavender had swooped down on Hermione and hugged her, kissed her cheek, and hugged her again. She was on the verge of tears but she was smiling too. When she spied the bond-mark on Hermione's neck, she clapped her hands and laughed. She sniffed her friend, her smile widening as she did so, and then she hugged her harder than before.

Arthur sat down on the sofa with a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin," he said again. "We were frantic after you ran off with Hermione last night, Bill. I'm ashamed to admit it, but Ron and I tried to follow you to make sure everything was okay."

"I told them there was no need and that they would just be interfering," Lavender said, rolling her eyes. "I knew that the last person you would hurt was Hermione, Bill. But they wouldn't listen."

His father went on explaining. "We just missed you at the pond. We'd heard, um, noises – howling, actually, and, well, other things – and were worried that Greyback had found you." Arthur stopped and cleared his throat. "I'm, um, sorry if we interrupted or disturbed anything. It was obvious you had been there." Ron nodded his agreement, blushing to his hairline.

Bill couldn't help smirking at his father and brother's embarrassment. "Hermione and I had just bonded, Dad. That's what you heard." A wolfish grin crossed his face. "I heard someone coming. It must have been you. I'd returned to my senses just enough to Disapparate us out of there." He looked at Hermione and winked. "We were enjoying ourselves too much to stop and see who was snooping around, weren't we, 'Mione?"

Hermione put an arm around Bill's waist and rested her head against his shoulder, smiling. "Yes. We just weren't in the mood for visitors." Suddenly she lifted her head and looked at the others. "But what about Charlie? Is  _he_ all right?"

Bill's face fell. "Godric, yeah, is Charlie okay? Gods, I tried to tear out his throat, didn't I?"

 _Who cares! He shouldn't have been fondling your mate-to-be._

 _I know that, but he's my brother, wolf!_

"I remember ... I couldn't stop myself from hitting him. He'd touched Hermione!" He clenched his fist in memory. Hermione took his hand in hers to calm him.

Arthur hastily spoke. "Yes, yes, he's fine. You gave him one hell of a sore jaw and his nose needed to be set, but he says he's had worse blows from dragons and their tails."

Ron added, "He's awfully gleeful, actually. Today is Charlie's birthday, you know. He said he forgives you for beating him up, but he expects to be treated like royalty by his big brother today. 'Waited on hand and foot' were his actual words, I think." Hermione covered her mouth as she giggled. Bill scowled at Ron's words.

Their father said, "Yes. Well, you know how Charlie is. He understands what was happening to you better than the rest of us, I think, except perhaps Lavender. However, your mother  _insists_  that you two come back to the Burrow for dinner and birthday cake in honor of Charlie." He looked apologetic. "Between you and me, she wants to see for herself that you two are all right and that you, Hermione, haven't been, um, unduly savaged." He was crimson in the face as he finished.

Bill sniffed. "I'll have you know that any and all savaging that Hermione experienced was done with her enthusiastic consent." Hermione smacked him on the arm.

"Of course we'll come to the Burrow." She glared at Bill, daring him to protest. "We'll wish Charlie a happy birthday, satisfy Molly's curiosity, and have dinner. I need to get Crookshanks, anyway, and I'd like to get more of my things from my flat. We have a lot to do, really!"

Bill sighed heavily, but smiled at her as he said, "As you wish, sweetness."

She looked at Ron. "Have you had any word about Greyback?"

He shook his head. "No, not yet. Harry received an owl from Robards early this morning though, and he's at the office now. We'll find out from him what did, or didn't, happen last night."

There was a pause while they digested this information, then Bill picked up Hermione's beaded bag from the nearby coffee table. He handed it to her and drew his wand. "Let's get going then, shall we? I'll have to Side-Along Apparate with you, sweetness, because of the wards at the Burrow."

"All right," she said, taking his arm.

Lavender yelped, throwing out a hand. "No! No, Bill, wait! You mustn't Apparate, Hermione! You need to use the Floo."

Bill lowered his wand. "What? Lavender, she's got to go through the wards with me, regardless of how we travel. What does it matter how we get there? Apparition is quicker and cleaner."

Lavender looked at her brother-in-law like he was an idiot. "Of all people,  _you_  should know, Bill. Have you scented your mate today?"

Bill glared back at her. "Of course I have. She smells fantastic, as always."

Lavender rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Smell her again, genius, and listen to your nose this time." She crossed her arms, waiting expectantly. Bill did as she bade; he closed his eyes and buried his nose in Hermione's hair, sniffing deep, and made a show of snuffling around her neck and ears. His touch was light and teasing, making Hermione squirm.

Suddenly he stopped and inhaled deeply once more through his nose. He looked at Lavender, eyes wide, and she stepped closer to him. He took a whiff of her hair and seemed to almost taste it, like a fine wine. While the others all looked at each other quizzically, Lavender nodded at Bill's expression of dawning comprehension.

"I didn't make the connection before," he said to Lavender with wonder in his voice.

Hermione looked from Bill to Lav and back again. "Bill? What is it? Please tell me what's the matter. You're scaring me," she asked nervously. He turned to her, a smile growing on his face.

"Hermione, love, Lavender's right. You shouldn't Apparate."

"But why? What's wrong?"

He drew in another deep breath, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He hugged her close.

"Absolutely nothing is wrong. You're pregnant, sweetness. We're going to have a baby."

* * *

 _  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**   
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! Didn't Hermione cast a contraceptive spell two chapters ago? :) Well well well. Yes, lots of you beloved reviewers wondered about that and guessed correctly - Bill's "Finite" did indeed cancel out more than just her Warming Charm. Bill's wolf must be over the moon - no wonder he's acting so smug. I wonder how Hermione will handle this newest wrinkle. Also, why is Apparition off-limits for expectant mothers?
> 
> I'm curious to hear Harry's news and find out if Greyback did anything last night. Was anyone attacked?
> 
> Next stop: Chapter 7!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, I'd love to hear them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:**
> 
> _Spring is here, and so is another chapter of TiaBM (finally, right?). Thanks to **RZZMG** for once again being my advice columnist through this chapter. You rock, friend!_
> 
> _Hermione's just learned that she's pregnant. Let's see how that piece of information affects her, shall we?_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this fiction except the plot idea, and make no money from it. JK Rowling's characters and locations are all hers.

**CHAPTER 7**

**Sunday, Dec 12, 2000**

"I'm... what?"

Behind Bill, Ron and Lavender were hugging and talking excitedly with Arthur. Hermione ignored them. She could only stare at her mate, confusion and surprise etched across her features.

Giddy with happiness, Bill cupped her face with his hands, leaning down to kiss her soundly. Whispering against her lips, he repeated the news. "We're going to have a baby, sweetness."

He couldn't stop smiling. He was finally going to be a father.

His inner wolf was strutting around, its cocky smugness radiating outwards and permeating his mind.

_Wham, bam, thank you ma'am, the pups are a-coming! Damn, Red, you've got some potent seed. It's been only, what, about seventeen or eighteen hours since you first mated? The conditions were right, your female is hot, your bond was successful … You dog, you. You'd better keep practicing though. You haven't had nearly enough exercise._

_No need to worry, wolf. My mate and I have barely gotten started,_ Bill sent the mental quip at his wolf then refocused on Hermione, wanting to celebrate the happy news with her.

Hermione didn't seem nearly as excited as Bill and his wolf were, however. Her brow furrowed as she tried to process the information. She shook her head slowly and said in a quiet voice, "I can't be pregnant, Bill. I cast a twenty-four hour contraceptive charm yesterday." Then, she continued as realization dawned, "Wait, I just remembered that you cast _Finite_ on my warming charm. That cancels _all_ spells." Her voice trailed off and she swallowed hard, her face stricken.

Bill's grin faded as he watched the color drain from her cheeks. Unease stirred in his gut. She'd cast a contraceptive charm? Why would she have done that? Unless … he reached for her but she took a step back, biting her lip and wringing her hands.

_Shite. He_ might be pleased at the idea of having a child so soon, but it was obvious that his lovely Hermione was not. He felt his face flush with aggravation and annoyance.

_Damn it. I wish I'd realized earlier, before everyone arrived,_ Bill muttered mentally.

His wolf scoffed. _Don't let that Lavender female scold you; your mate's scent changed only a few minutes ago._

_That's not what I mean, wolf. I shouldn't have blurted it out. I should have told Hermione when we were alone._

Before he could speak again, his father turned from Ron and Lavender and gave Bill's shoulder a firm squeeze. "Congratulations, this is wonderful news!" He beamed at the pair of them, seemingly unaware of the tension that had sprung up between his eldest son and Hermione. "How nice to have something good happen in the midst of all this Greyback worry."

Ron, his arm around Lav's waist and his hand resting on her burgeoning belly, laughed. "Merlin, wait until Mum hears about your fruitful evening of savagery." Lavender shushed him as Hermione's head jerked up at his words. Her eyes were bright and Bill could see they were full of unshed tears.

"I've … I've got to … um, please excuse me," she stammered quickly before sprinting up the stairs.

"Ah yes, off to the loo," chuckled an oblivious Arthur. "You'd best get used to that, Bill, eh, Lav?"

Lavender didn't answer. She watched Hermione go and made as if to follow, but Bill stopped her, meeting her eyes and shaking his head.

"But, she needs to know about what happened, so she won't-" she began.

He said quickly, "I agree, but if it's all right with you, Lav, I'll tell her. We need some one-on-one time." Lavender agreed, looking rather woebegone.

Facing all three visitors, he said, "Hermione and I need some time to talk. You three head back to the Burrow. We'll be along by lunchtime." He pierced Ron and his father with his gaze. "Please don't tell Mum or anyone about the pregnancy. That's an announcement for us to make." He shot a quick glance at Lavender. She nodded in understanding; she would make sure nothing was said.

Arthur's expression turned sympathetic as he finally noted the tension in the air. "Right! Of course, Bill. Mum's the word to your mum. And everyone. About, well, everything." He grew more flustered as he spoke. "Um… right. We'll just say you'll be along soon. Let's go, Ron, Lavender!"

Ron tossed the Floo powder into the fire for his wife. Lavender hesitated, and then quickly hugged Bill. She gave him a nod before stepping into the fireplace and calling out the Burrow as her destination, disappearing into the green flames with a _floomph._ Ron then threw in more powder for his father, telling him he'd be right along, and hung back.

After Arthur's departing flames had died down, Ron stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked thoughtfully at Bill. He seemed to be weighing his words before speaking.

"What is it, Ron?" Bill asked impatiently, glowering at his youngest brother. He was itching to get upstairs to talk to Hermione. "Can it wait until we come to the Burrow?"

"No, it's better that I say this now," Ron replied. "Hermione's one of my best friends, Bill. I know her better than anyone, except perhaps Harry." Bill snorted, arms crossed. Taking a deep breath, Ron continued, "The three of us used to talk about what our future families would be like. I always knew _I'd_ have kids. It comes with the Weasley genes, yeah? Harry can't wait to have them. He's going to be a great dad; they'll probably have three or four little ones running around in short order. But, as for Hermione," he paused.

_She wants pups, right? Yeah? Say yes. Please say yes._

Bill held up a hand. "Don't," he said in a strangled voice, his scars standing out vividly against a face suddenly gone pale. " _Please_ don't tell me that she doesn't want kids. Children have to happen; it's a biological imperative of our mating."

Ron was shaking his head emphatically. "No, no, that's not it at all, Bill. Hermione _does_ want kids; she always said she'd like at least three. She hated not having siblings while growing up. She was lonely most of the time, and it was hard for her to make friends." Bill felt his shoulders slump with relief at Ron's words. _Thank Godric,_ he thought.

Ron went on. "But you know how Hermione is. She likes to be in charge; she wants to know what's happening and why." He gave Bill's arm a good-natured punch. "I guarantee you she's freaking out a little right now. She's lost all sense of control over her life, yeah? In forty-eight hours, she's had a steamy tête-à-tête with you, found out that a crazed werewolf is on the loose and hunting for her, became your mate during a long night of shagging, and has now just learned, by way of your gifted nose, that she's pregnant." Ron rolled his eyes. "Blimey. If I were her, I'd explode. She's always had an organized life. When we were on the run from You-Know-Who, she was the only one of us who prepared for it. She kept us alive with her planning, you know. She had all our clothes, a tent, books, and potions in that brilliant bag of hers, and she'd figured out which concealing spells to cast to protect our camp. When the Snatchers found us, she's the one who thought to cast a Stinging Hex on Harry to disguise him. We'd have been royally fucked if she hadn't. Bloody amazing, she was. After the war she finished her education like she'd always planned and she's spent the past six months helping to reorganize the Hogwarts library. I know her latest goal involved starting an internship, but I can't remember where."

He shrugged. "I'm sure she planned that out months ago. The point is, she prides herself on being prepared, but now, things are all jumbled up. Being stalked by Greyback sure isn't anything she wanted, and getting pregnant this early in the game probably wasn't at the top of her list. She's overwhelmed. If I were you, Bill, I'd put _my_ big brain to work helping _her_ big brain create a new life plan. You'll be glad you did."

Having said his piece, Ron stepped over to the fireplace. "Hermione's smart, and strong, and clever. You need to remind her of that fact." He snagged a pinch of Floo powder.

Bill was staring at him, a disbelieving smirk on his face. "When did you grow up, Ron?" He marveled.

"Oh, when a little demi-werewolf bit me," Ron answered, grinning. With a flare of green flame, Ron departed.

As soon as he was gone, Bill closed the Floo to incoming traffic, inhaled slowly through his nose to calm himself, and headed up the stairs. He had a mate to comfort.

**o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

She wasn't in their room or the en suite bathroom. Following her scent, he found her in the smallest bedroom. Though cozy, the room had a large window that let in the early winter sunbeams. The room held two small chests of drawers and two twin beds, separated by a simple nightstand.

Bill paused in the doorway, taking in the sight of his lovely mate leaning against the foot of one of the beds, arms crossed, staring out the window with a look of consternation on her face.

_Gently, Red, she's fragile._

Bill gave a mental nod and cleared his throat.

"Hermione?"

A moment passed before she looked over at him.

"I, I'm sorry I left so abruptly. I needed someplace quiet to think," she said in a shaky voice. "I needed to, to process ..." Her eyes were shimmering and a tear started making a trail down her cheek. She wiped it away roughly, almost angrily, and sniffled.

"Sweetness, it's all right. I don't blame you a bit."

"I just cast a pregnancy detection charm on myself. Your nose is right. I _am_ pregnant, barely. You might say the ink's still wet on the parchment." She tried to laugh, but it sounded strangled. "What now, Bill?"

"Now? Now I tell you how much I love you." He stepped into the room, holding a hand out to her. As he crossed the threshold, Hermione let a sob escape and went to him, burrowing against him. His arms came around her and he felt a sharp pang in his heart. _Oh, my sweet girl._ He buried his face in the crook of her shoulder, whispered, "I love you, my sweet, sweet mate," and then simply held her as she wept, quietly lending her his strength.

She suddenly clenched her hands into fists and beat at his chest. "I hate this! I can't think straight! I can't stand feeling so confused," she cried, looking up, her eyes wild. "Bill, I love you so much. I've fancied you since Ron and I broke up. I was heartsick when you left for Egypt, and that just got worse when we didn't hear from you all year. When I found out you were finally coming back I was thrilled. I hoped you and I could finally try being a couple." She laughed a bit hysterically at that. "I guess that wish came true, eh?" She shook her head, tears dripping off her nose. "But Greyback's escape has me so worried, and now I'm _pregnant?_ We're going to have a family so soon? We've just bonded and we've had so little time together, Bill. I do want children, but I'm not prepared!"

She took a great, heaving breath, her voice cracking. "I've been accepted into the Curse Breaking internship at Gringotts, mostly because of that break-in I helped engineer with Ron and Harry. I think the goblins want to see what else I can do so they can shore up their security. I applied because it seems fascinating and because I hoped I'd get to work with you. But now we are mated, which is absolutely wonderful, but if pregnant women can't Apparate I'll have to drop out of the program. I don't want to work at that awful Ministry but I can't just stay at home. I can't! I need something to keep me occupied. I'll go mad otherwise, fretting about Greyback and twiddling my thumbs. It's all too much!" Her tirade ended with more gasping sobs, her face pressed tightly to his chest as she gripped his shirt in her hands. Her entire body shook.

Bill stood still, hugging her with his chin resting on her head and rubbing one hand soothingly over her back as she cried out her frustrations.

The wolf paced fretfully. _Your mate's really worked up._

_She's stressed to the gills, wolf. She needs to vent._

_I know. I just …_ the wolf hesitated. _I wouldn't know what to do in your place, Red. Like I've always said, you're a natural with the females._

Bill smiled at the lupine presence inside his head. _Thanks. I guess there's something to be said for the higher brain functions after all._

_Yeah. I guess._ The wolf went quiet for a moment, then chuckled. _You two are good for each other. Didja hear? She loves you, you big oaf._

Bill couldn't stop his grin from widening. _Yeah. I heard._

After a few minutes passed, her sobbing lessened and then died away, and another moment or two later, a much calmer Hermione lifted her head. She sniffled again, looked at his chest, and gave a rueful chuckle. "Yuck. I've gotten you a bit soggy," she said, dabbing at her eyes with one sleeve of her jumper. His shirtfront was indeed damp with tears and other evidence of her crying jag.

_Gross. That's just nasty,_ his wolf remarked.

Bill made an exaggerated show of soberly examining the damage. "I've seen worse," he decided. "A quick cleaning charm will fix it." He proved that to be the case with a flourish of his wand. Then, tossing it onto the nightstand, he lifted Hermione's chin to look her in the eye. "Sweetheart, your brain is on overdrive. You don't have to deal with it alone, you know. C'mere." He led Hermione to one of the beds. They lay down on it, cuddled together, her head cradled on his shoulder. She rested her hand on his chest and idly played with his shirt buttons.

"You're a good listener."

"That's what I'm here for, love. We're in this together."

"I'm not complaining. I'm just not used to it." She sighed. "Ron's a good friend but he wasn't much of a listener when we were younger. Though, I'll admit, he has improved considerably."

Bill nodded, his long fingers stroking her braid. "I've noticed that about him. He's more sympathetic and thoughtful now that Lav's sunk her teeth into him." They looked at each other and laughed.

After a few moments of quiet, Bill asked hesitantly, "So, I'm curious. Why _did_ you cast the contraceptive charm?" He waited, surprised to find he was dreading her answer. What if she had been trying to protect herself from _him?_

Hermione inhaled deeply. "I wanted some extra protection in case Greyback did somehow get hold of me," she said, her voice catching. She shuddered. "I want children born of love, not of hate and obsession." She propped herself on one elbow and looked him in the eye. "It had nothing to do with you, Bill. You know that, don't you?"

"Oh, well, of course. Right! Guarding against capture by Greyback, that's good thinking. Very sensible." He squeezed her in a tight hug. Mentally he felt awash with relief. She hadn't been trying to avoid their mating after all. He felt sheepish for even having had the thought.

_Duh, of course she wanted to bond with you, you berk. Weren't you listening to me a couple of nights ago? She's wet for you even now._

_I'll have more faith in you,_ Bill said with an inward grin. He returned his attention to his mate, who had a contemplative look on her face.

"Bill," she began, "you said last night that outside magic would interfere with our mating. What would have happened if the contraceptive charm had still been in place?"

"Our attempt to mate would have failed. We'd have had a grand ol' time fucking in the great outdoors, but we wouldn't be bonded. I'd still be cranky and irritable today, with no patience and lots of anger." He paused to trace a forefinger along her jawline. "But our mating _was_ successful, so I'm relaxed and happy. It's incredible how much of a difference being bonded to you has made already, sweetness. I feel like a puppy with a new toy. And I'm randy as hell, of course." He pinched her bottom.

_Yeah, she's so fecking juicy!_ his wolf said, licking its lips. Bill smirked.

Hermione squeaked and poked him in the ribs. "Something tells me _that's_ not a new phenomenon."

Snickering, he squirmed away from her finger. She slid her hand across his taut stomach, tracing the muscles beneath his shirt. She went quiet again and he could practically hear the gears turning in her head. He waited for her to speak. Finally, she asked, "Why can't pregnant witches Apparate?"

Bill sighed heavily. "It's not that they can't so much as they shouldn't. The chances of Splinching skyrocket in early pregnancy. You'd need to ask a Healer for the specifics, but it has something to do with the rapid cell division going on, the implantation, the growing of the placenta… it's just too easy for the growing embryo to be separated from mummy during Apparition." He stopped, sadness spreading across his face. "Pregnant witches are five times more susceptible to Splinching than wizards and non-pregnant witches are. It does become less of a problem as the witch comes closer to her due date. It's more like Side-Along Apparition at that point."

"That's awful!" Hermione was clutching protectively at her belly, eyes wide in horror. "But, how do you know so much about it?"

"Oh, Hermione, love," he said. "It happened to Lavender."

"No!" Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth. "When?"

"About two months after they'd mated. You were at school when it happened. She'd Apparated to the Burrow along with Ron, as she'd done countless times before, but when she arrived she immediately started bleeding and passed out. The St. Mungo's Healer told her that nothing could be done. Lavender would fully recover, but the baby was gone. She and Ron were shattered. They hadn't even known she was pregnant." Bill clenched his jaw at the memory. He saw that Hermione's eyes were full of tears.

"It's been almost two years," she whispered. "They've never told me."

Bill shook his head. "Don't be upset. They didn't want to tell anyone. They couldn't stand the fuss. Mum and Dad know because they helped Ron get her to St. Mungo's. I know only because I was at the Burrow that night. Harry and Ginny do too. But just now, Lav asked me to tell you. She didn't want you to go through the same thing she did." He sighed. "You can see now why this baby is extra-special to them, yeah?"

Hermione nodded. "I see." After another moment, she said, "I guess not doing the internship isn't the end of the world. I suppose I could offer my research services to George, to help develop new WWW products." Her voice trailed off as she bit her lower lip, obviously disappointed.

Bill rolled onto his side, cupped her cheek with his hand, and drew her face to his. "Stop chewing on yourself. That's my job," he said softly, and kissed her, reclaiming her lips with his. She moaned and leaned into him, giving as good as she got, and they snogged like that for many minutes.

Suddenly, Bill stopped mid-snog, his eyes wide open, gazing into the distance. Hermione continued to try to smooch him, but when he didn't respond she pulled back and grumped, "Hey, my big, manly wolf. I'm finally feeling a bit happier, why'd you stop?" Bill quickly focused on her and grinned.

"I know how you can still take part in the internship." He sat up, dragging Hermione upright with him. She eyed him warily, his gleeful expression an awful lot like George's. Bill seemed entirely too pleased with himself.

"How?" she finally asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Grinning even more broadly, he announced, "Did you know that Gringotts has a research library of its own?" Judging by his mate's shocked expression, she did not. He pulled her into his lap as he said smugly, "Oh yes indeed. The bank's had it for ages, hidden of course, so the goblins and Curse Breakers could research curses, counter-curses, treasure locations and so forth, away from the prying eyes of the Ministry."

"I had no idea," said Hermione. "I'd love to see it. But, how does that help with the internship?"

"All of the Curse Breakers use the library, of course. As part of training the interns learn what's in the collection and how to use the resources. At least, they are supposed to. Unfortunately, there hasn't been a librarian maintaining the place for decades. You can imagine the state it's in now." He watched her and was rewarded with the sight of her eyes lighting up as she cottoned onto what he was saying.

"Bill, that's perfect! I could re-organize the library and make it useful again. I've already got experience doing so," she said happily.

"Yes, and you could also help the Curse Breakers with research. You've got a fantastic mind for fact-finding and analysis, sweetness. You'll be brilliant. I'll talk to the goblins; I'm positive they'll take to the idea. You said yourself they want you around. The best part is that Apparition won't be necessary. Employees can Floo directly into Gringotts." _And this way,_ he vowed to himself, _I can keep you protected from that bloody werewolf._

_Damn right,_ his wolf agreed.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Bill. This is what I needed, to have an alternate plan. I feel so much better. I know your mum was home with you when you were children, but I just couldn't see myself staying home all day long."

"I would never expect you to, love. If you ever do want to stay home, I'll be fine with that. I just want you to do what makes you happy."

"Oh? Well then, I'm going to make myself happier right now." He laughed as she tackled him, pushing him down into the pillows and proceeding to have her wicked way with him.

_If books are all it takes to make her this randy, Red, I say buy her a library of her own!_

Bill couldn't respond just then, but he fully agreed with his wolfy companion.

**o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

Some time later, the sweaty and sated lovers remembered they were expected at the Burrow to have birthday cake with Charlie. Breathless and glowing, they made their way downstairs to the sitting room.

Before leaving, Bill became serious and turned to Hermione. He took both of her hands in his. "I suppose we really shouldn't be surprised that you're pregnant, since you were at your most fertile and we humped like beasts last night." Hermione blushed scarlet. "But I want you to know, sweetness, that I am thrilled beyond belief."

Hermione couldn't speak, but a small smile appeared on her face. She squeezed his hands in agreement.

"Also, we keep this to ourselves for now, yeah?" Bill asked.

Hermione nodded fervently. "Yes, please!"

"Right then. That's sorted." He scowled. "Merlin's beard, I just bet Charlie is lying in wait to get even with me."

Hermione scoffed. "He wouldn't do that. He'd rather hold that punch over your head for a good long time." She smirked as Bill rolled his eyes in agreement.

They each took a pinch of Floo powder. Hermione went first. When Bill came through, he began brushing himself off as soon as he hit the Burrow's hearth, keeping a sharp lookout for Charlie. He was a bit disappointed to find the sitting room empty. He privately thought he wouldn't have minded a little bit of payback from his brother. It would ease the guilt some.

They could hear indistinct voices. Hermione took his hand. "It sounds like everyone's already eating," she said.

"Shite, if they've started pudding already, we won't hear the end of it for being late. C'mon, let's go." With the giddiness of a bridegroom, he tugged his mate towards the kitchen and the promise of dessert.

They entered the little kitchen to find the entire Weasley clan seated around the table, Charlie at the head and wearing a party hat. No one was eating cake, however. Instead, all eyes were focused on Harry, who was still in his Auror robes. He was rumpled and soiled and looked absolutely knackered. He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw them.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. "What's happened? Do you have news?"

Harry nodded soberly. "Yeah, I do. It isn't good. Greyback did attack someone last night - at Malfoy Manor."

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED ..._ **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Author's Note:** That bastard attacked someone at Malfoy Manor? Who? WHO? WHO?! _
> 
> _Tune in next time ..._
> 
> _Please let me know what you think of this chapter. :) Cheers!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _"It's about time!"_
> 
>  
> 
> Oh dear, I can hear your exclamations now. That darned Real Life keeps happening, you know? Would it help if I told you that I, too, dislike how long it takes to get each chapter posted? No? Ah well. On with our tale.
> 
>  **BETAS:** Thanks to dormiensa, captainraychill, and RZZMG for their wonderful ideas, comments, and praise. You helped my muse, ladies - you're beautiful people.
> 
>  
> 
> _To recap: Hermione was feeling overwhelmed by the past forty-eight hours' activities. Calmer, now that she has somewhat of a plan for her future career (thanks to Bill), she and Bill have just arrived at the Burrow to hear Harry telling everyone that someone at Malfoy Manor was attacked by Fenrir Greyback._
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this fiction except the plot idea, and make no money from it. JK Rowling's characters and locations are all hers.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**Sunday, Dec 12, 2000**

**_Moon phase: day after the full moon_ **

"Greyback did attack someone last night, at Malfoy Manor." Harry's face was grim.

Everyone began talking at once, clamouring for answers.

"What? Why would he go there?"

"Who did he attack?"

"Was he transformed?"

"Did he bite anyone?"

"I hope it was Malfoy. It would serve that ferrety git right!" This last was from Ron, who was red-faced and scowling and had his arm draped protectively around Lavender's shoulders. When he said this, however, she looked at him in shock and jumped to her feet, hands on her hips.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How could you say such a thing?"

At once, the shouting stopped. Everyone's eyes were on the two of them. Pale and shaking, Lav was glaring fiercely at her mate. Her own bite-mark scar stood out against the skin of her throat as she clenched her jaw. She dropped one hand to her pregnant belly. "No one deserves such a fate, Ron, no one! Not even Draco Malfoy, bane of your Hogwarts years though he was." She gestured at Bill and herself, eyes glittering with tears. "I'd have thought that you would be more sympathetic than most, considering that your brother _and_ your wife - your _mate_ \- are both dealing with the consequences of a Greyback attack!"

She wiped at her face angrily. "I need some air." She turned on her heel and strode toward the newly-repaired back door. She paused just long enough to grab a cloak from a hook before hurrying out into the December afternoon.

"Shite," Ron muttered. "I didn't mean… Malfoy's always been… someday I'll learn to just … 'scuse me," he said, and he swiftly followed his mate outside. The door slammed behind him.

Molly started to go after her youngest son but Arthur laid a firm but gentle hand on her arm. "Now, Molly dear, you stay here. Obviously Ron's gone to apologize. He knows what he said was thoughtless. Let them sort it out." He tugged on her arm. "Come on; let's have some of Charlie's delicious birthday cake."

Wringing her hands, she nodded reluctantly, then turned back to the table and picked up a long knife. "Yes. Yes, Arthur, I'm sure you're right." Pasting a big smile on her face, she said brightly, " Well, I'll just cut and serve the cake while you tell us what has happened, Harry, shall I?" She proceeded to hew off a huge slab of the chocolate and vanilla cake, placed it in front of Charlie, and began cutting similar-sized pieces for the rest.

Harry's stomach growled. "I'm starving. I'll make it quick. There isn't a lot to tell, not at this point. I shouldn't really say anything at all, as it is an ongoing case. However, it may affect all of us, and I'd rather we were all prepared." He took off his Auror's cloak and hung it up, and then proceeded to tell them about the attack.

"Somehow Greyback managed to get through the Manor's wards. We think it is possible he got through when Lucius and Narcissa were leaving for a party. They'd taken a horse-drawn carriage instead of Apparating. The wards were down just for a few seconds as they left, but that would have been enough time for him to slip through onto their grounds.

"We assume Greyback transformed when the full moon rose, if he hadn't already, and that he was trying to gain entry but was thwarted by locking spells on the entrance. The door was covered with claw marks and scratches.

"He apparently stayed hidden near the drive until the coach returned, at about midnight, and then he attacked. He killed the Abraxan horses outright by ripping open their throats, and then he managed to squeeze his head through the carriage window and tried to bite Narcissa. Lucius pushed her out of the way and threw himself at Greyback. Greyback sunk his teeth into his arm and held on, even though Lucius punched him in the nose several times. Narcissa … she's one cool lady under pressure. She cast a Conjunctivitis Jinx at the werewolf and followed it with a _Lumos_ , which made him howl in pain and run off." Harry took a deep breath and then scooped a large forkful of cake into his mouth. He rolled his eyes with pleasure. "This is wonderful, Molly. Happy birthday, Charlie." He took another bite before speaking again.

"We searched the entire property for Greyback but he was gone from the area. Lucius is in St. Mungo's right now, under observation. Draco and Narcissa are there with him."

Bill asked, "At St. Mungo's? So he _was_ bitten?"

Harry shrugged. "It's inconclusive. Lucius had on a thick cloak, dinner jacket, and shirt sleeves, so it would have been difficult for Greyback to bite through, but then he also has bloody scratches and marks all over him. They are going to keep him under observation for a month and give him all sorts of tests." Harry shook his head, looking thoughtful. "It has been quite a sobering experience for the Malfoys."

Just then Ron and Lavender came inside together, holding hands. Lavender's smile shone as Ron took her cloak, and they both looked tousled and red-cheeked. Hermione caught Bill's eye. He winked knowingly and Hermione hid a smile behind her hand. Oh, they might try to blame it on the cold windy day if they wanted to, but Ron and Lav were definitely wearing a satisfied, freshly-shagged look. Now that's what I call a quickie, Hermione thought to herself.

Seeing only that they had made up, an oblivious Molly breathed a sigh of relief and handed the two of them plates of cake. Ron immediately dug in with gusto.

A frowning Percy was asking, "But, Harry, why in Merlin's name would Greyback have been at the Manor at all? He and the Malfoys were on the same side during most of the war. I don't understand. "

Harry pushed his empty plate away. With a sigh, he said, "Well, the Manor's front door wasn't just scratched and marked by claws. There were words, too."

"Words? Really? What did they say?" asked Arthur.

Harry hesitated, looking quickly at Hermione, before answering. "They were hard to read, but we could make out the phrases _soft skin, delicious girl,_ and _Mudblood_."

A tiny moan escaped Hermione before she could stop it, but only Bill, standing right next to her, seemed to hear. He snarled softly and wrapped an arm firmly around her waist, tucking her against his side, almost as if to shield her from the words themselves.

Shifting uncomfortably, Harry finished, "Those are all phrases he kept repeating during his stay in Azkaban."

"I still don't quite follow. The Malfoys are pure-bloods, not Muggle-borns," said Percy.

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore and spoke up. "I know what they mean. They refer to me, Percy. Greyback and his Snatchers captured Harry, Ron, and me in the woods, and he said those words to me. Then he and his gang brought us to Malfoy Manor. He kept pawing at me and muttering those same words, over and over," she said, flatly. "He must have gone to Malfoy Manor last night because it is where he …" Hermione swallowed hard before continuing. "It's where he helped Bellatrix Lestrange torture me, and it's where he developed, um, an unhealthy interest in me, it seems." She looked up at Bill and said softly, "I guess that's the proof. Now we know without a doubt that he's looking for me."

Bill pulled her fully into his arms, a protective growl rumbling in his chest. She buried her face against him, closing her eyes and searching for calm. The scraping of chairs being pushed away from the table filled the kitchen, and then many loving hands were rubbing her back and soft, comforting murmurs surrounded her.

* * *

**December 2000 – January 2001**

**_Moon phases: almost a full cycle_ **

The weeks after Greyback's attack on the Malfoys passed in a blur for Hermione. Charlie's birthday dinner had ended on an upbeat note in the end, when he accepted Bill's heartfelt apology with complete forgiveness. "No permanent harm done, Bill," he'd said with a rueful grin. "It was completely understandable. Your inner wolf saw me as a threat. Besides, the bruise'll win me sympathy points with the ladies."

No further sightings of the werewolf allowed everyone to relax a bit, though of course Harry reminded them all to maintain "constant vigilance". For her own part, she found she had little time to worry about anything other than the next item on her never-ending "To Do List".

Before doing anything else, Hermione took Bill to Australia by Portkey to visit her parents, who had chosen not to return to England after regaining their memories as they were quite enjoying life "down under". They were thrilled to see her and greeted Bill warmly, having heard a lot about him over the past few years. Bill and Hermione, once they got past the extreme awkwardness of explaining their recent mating, were relieved to have the Grangers welcome Bill into the family without reservation. Horatio, Hermione's father, was fascinated with the idea of Curse-Breaking and plied Bill with questions all through their dinner. Bill was more than happy to explain. Meanwhile Helen, Hermione's mother, asked her if there was to be a wedding ceremony to make everything "official" before the baby came. Hermione grinned broadly, thinking of Molly's insistence that Ron and Lavender be properly wed, and assured her mother that yes, they would officially get married. It would most likely be a small ceremony in the spring. Bill, overhearing this, paused in his conversation with Horatio to roll his eyes at her from behind her mother's back, making a face, and Hermione had to look away quickly so as not to break into giggles.

Once back home at Shell Cottage, Bill remarked that all mothers seem to be a bit alike when it came to weddings, at which Hermione finally burst out in peals of laughter. Bill laughed right along with her. He then chased her down the beach, snogging her senseless when he caught her.

With the parental visit checked off her list, Hermione cleared out her flat (with help from Bill of course, along with George, Ron, Harry, and Neville) and moved into Shell Cottage permanently. Crookshanks was thrilled to be able to explore the outdoors all he wanted. Bill asked her to do whatever she wished with the décor to make it feel like it was her own home, so she spent several happy days rearranging the rooms and furniture to suit her. Between the two of them, she and Bill had a mountain of books. She quickly decided to put a bookcase or two in every room and then sort out their combined library. Once she was finished hanging pictures and scattering cushions around, Shell Cottage felt warm, homey, and comforting.

She and Bill then proceeded to christen every room in the little house with their love.

Then Christmas arrived. Christmas at the Burrow was always a chaotic and noisy affair. It was the gathering place for all the family and many of their friends and thus was full to bursting with food, decorations, gifts, and happiness. On Christmas morning, they broke the news to the family that they were expecting, which sent Molly over the moon in happy hysterics. She immediately began to pester them to get married, but they were able to temporarily placate her with a promise to discuss a wedding after the holidays. Presents were handed all around, and Charlie was thrilled with the soft, brown leather 'man-purse' that was his gift from Bill and Hermione. Hermione had charmed it with a strong Extensible Charm, just as he'd wanted, and had even added a few sequins in jest. Everyone held their breaths when he kissed Hermione on the cheek in thanks, but they relaxed when this seemed to have no negative effect on Bill's mood. In fact, Bill had put two books inside the bag: _Bodybuilding Tips for the Weakling Wizard_ and _Defending Yourself from Werewolf Attacks_. Burly, good-natured Charlie laughed when he pulled them out and then proceeded to give his older brother a handshake that made the bones in Bill's hand creak.

After Christmas, Bill sent an owl to Narcissa Malfoy and offered to go to St. Mungo's to speak with Lucius. She immediately wrote back, asking him to please do so. They still didn't know if Lucius had been tainted by the fully-transformed Greyback. The fact that Bill came from a pure-blood family and was a Greyback survivor himself tipped the scales in his favor with the reluctant Malfoys, and they wanted to hear how he had learned to cope. During the conversation, Lucius admitted he had a preference for very rare steaks, just like Bill, but since steak tartare had always been Lucius's favorite meal, this wasn't necessarily a cause for alarm. At the end of his visit, Lucius thanked him and asked, haltingly, for Bill to return a week later for more discussion. Bill agreed readily. Grinning to himself as he left St. Mungo's, he mentally awarded fifty points to Gryffindor for winning the gratitude of such a dyed-in-the-wool Slytherin.

New Year's Eve was heralded with a terrific storm that blew all over England. Though it was snowing heavily at the Burrow, driving rain and whistling wind whipped around Shell Cottage, on the coast. Hermione and Bill were secretly glad for the horrible weather. They used it as an excuse not to join the rest of the family at the Burrow and instead had an intimate dinner for two. Then they cuddled together on the couch. The cuddling quickly became snogging and groping. Just as the clock struck midnight, welcoming in the year 2001, the two of them reached a loud, shuddering mutual climax, Hermione riding Bill as he gripped and squeezed her arse. In the afters, watching the flickering fire in the fireplace, they agreed it had been the best New Year's Eve either of them had ever had.

* * *

**Tuesday, January 2, 2001**

**_Moon phase: waxing gibbous; one week before full_ **

The day Hermione had been anticipating finally dawned — the first day of her new job. Bill would escort her to work, formally introduce her to the goblins and other Curse-Breakers, and she'd be shown the state of the library. Her excitement had been mounting for days. The Curse-Breaking interns would be arriving on the following Monday, and she was eager to get started and make a dent in the library organization before they got there.

Her day did not start off well, however. She woke up earlier than usual, and leapt out of bed to scurry to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she began to retch. She knelt on the floor, her face pressed against the cool porcelain, swearing under her breath and waiting for her stomach to settle. Bill came in, fetched her some water, and rubbed her back. It was some minutes before she felt it was safe to stand and brush her teeth. Back in the bedroom, she retrieved her wand from her bedside and cast an Illness Detection Charm on herself. The results were negative.

"All right there, sweetness?" Bill asked, his scarred face full of concern. She nodded, rubbing her stomach. Incredibly, it was now growling and she was eager for breakfast.

"I'm okay. I think it must be the start of morning sickness. It seems kind of soon, but I'm certainly not an expert. I'll ask your mum and mine about their experiences – but not today." She smiled, embracing him. "Today is the first day of my new job. Let's eat. I'm starving."

She led the way down to the kitchen, where she proceeded to polish off three slices of toast and several cups of tea. Then she hurried back upstairs, brushed her teeth again and dressed quickly in a burgundy jumper and black trousers, before rejoining an amused Bill in the living room. He was wearing his usual Curse Breaker outfit, with lots of leather and denim and dragon hide boots. He looked her up and down appreciatively.

"Very nice. You look ready for anything, Hermione. The goblins are looking forward to meeting you." He kissed her. "Sure you are feeling all right?"

"Never better, love," she said, brightly. "Really. I'm healthy as a hippogriff. Let's go." She tugged on Bill's arm and pulled him toward the fireplace. She couldn't wait to see the library. Who knew what treasures she might unearth?

Bill laughed, shook his head, and took her hand firmly in his for the ride through the Floo.

* * *

**Friday evening, January 26, 2001**

**_Moon phase: two days after the new moon_ **

The Gringotts Research Library was now neat as a pin, despite the disaster area it had been before Hermione had taken it under her wing. When she'd first seen it, she had been shocked at the neglect and mistreatment the collection had suffered. Books were covered with dust and piled everywhere except on the actual shelves. Being located in the middle of the building as it was, it received no natural light, and the entire large room had smelled dank and musty. She wondered how the Curse Breakers had ever found anything useful in the chaos. Hermione had privately decided that, for creatures who loved priceless objects and metals, the goblins certainly didn't seem to appreciate what a treasure trove their library was. Once Ashnazg and Krimpatul, the goblins who oversaw the Curse Breakers, had shown her to the library and left, she'd given Bill a big kiss of thanks and set to work putting the place to rights.

Just as Bill had said, the goblins had been, in their own way, pleased to have her take on the responsibility for sorting out the mess that was their library. Her stellar academic reputation had preceded her (freed dragons notwithstanding) and the rapidity with which the goblins had accepted her also showed just how strongly they trusted and respected Bill.

The January full moon came and went without any sightings of Greyback. The only lycan Hermione encountered that month was Bill and his nigh-insatiable libido, and that had hardly been a chore. She'd learned something intriguing about his wolfish nature, however. She obviously knew firsthand how the full moon had a rather dramatic effect on him, but then Bill had told her about his sentient, talkative inner wolf and how it had appeared and matured during his time in Egypt. While the wolf himself was not evil, his growing strength had been an ominous portent of Bill's possible future. "I think he is the voice of my Id, with a large dash of Ego thrown in," Bill had said as they lay curled together that night. "My thwarted attempt to mate with Fleur was some sort of catalyst. If I hadn't mate-bonded with you, Hermione, I'm positive I'd have become a full-fledged werewolf within a year. But now that we are mated," and here Bill had begun to nibble Hermione's bond-mark, "I just have a crass, lupine, mental sidekick."

At that point, Hermione had saucily remarked, "Mental is right," and in retaliation Bill had proceeded to do wild and wicked things to her, much to their mutual satisfaction.

Now, three weeks after she'd started her new job, the library was clean and organized. Self-renewing air fresheners, a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes product meant to be used in bathrooms (tagline: _You'll Never Smell Poo In The Loo_ ), had taken care of the dampness. She'd been pleased to discover they also helped lessen her morning sickness, which now bothered her every day at dawn. (Earlier that week, her Healer had told her it was different for everyone and not to worry. She was strong, young, and healthy, and was already six weeks into her pregnancy.)

She had sorted, catalogued, and shelved all the books, unearthing fascinating material she looked forward to reading, and had arranged the facility to be as conducive to information gathering as possible. All of the Curse Breakers had expressed their thanks. The three Curse Breaker interns — Katie Bell, Anthony Goldstein, and Theodore Nott — had been especially appreciative, Theo in particular. He'd begun to hang around the library during his breaks, trying to chat up Hermione. She was polite but aloof, to no avail. Bill quickly had enough of that nonsense, so at the start one of his teaching exercises in the library, he made it clear that she was his and his alone by soundly snogging her in front of the interns.

Hermione silently thanked her brilliant and thoughtful mate for dreaming up this employment solution for her. This job was everything she loved: planning, organizing, researching, and teaching. She had fallen into the role of research librarian as if she'd done it forever. _Which I suppose I have, in a way,_ she thought, smiling to herself.

It was Friday evening and time to go home, but there was just one more pile of books to shelve and the library would be spotless. They were extremely old volumes, all covering different aspect of lycanthropy. She'd been thrilled to discover them in a forgotten corner of the neglected library, and she had put them aside to peruse when she had a free moment. She hoped they might shed some light on the complexities of werewolf mating drives. During her reorganization, she had purposely made sure that the entire "were-creatures and shape shifter" section would end up shelved near her desk so she could access them easily. In her opinion, these books were the _pièce de résistance_ of the collection.

She was heaving the last leather-bound tome into place when a familiar, freckled, long-fingered hand closed over the spine. Bill helped her shove the volume onto the shelf and then leaned over her, caging her against the books with his arms.

"You, my sweet, clever mate," he said with a low thrum in his voice, "Shouldn't be lifting such heavy objects."

She smiled at him. "Rubbish. You should know by now that I'm not some fragile, shrinking violet." She lifted her face up and kissed him on the nose. She gestured at the tall bookcase behind her. "Just look at these, Bill. They are all on werewolf habits and behaviour. Think what we can learn from them!" Her eyes sparkled.

Bill murmured, "That's brilliant." His voice was low and rich in tone and his eyes never left her face. He nuzzled her nose with his own. "Your enthusiasm is catching, sweetness. You're in your element. I'd love to have seen you as a student in the Hogwarts library." He smiled a slow, wicked grin and licked his lips.

His intense gaze made her breath catch, and she saw that his blue irises were ringed with gold. His nostrils flared as he inhaled the air around her, capturing her scent. _His inner wolf wants to come out and play,_ she thought. He leaned down to nip and lick at the bond mark on her throat and her eyes went wide as realization dawned. _Oh. He wants to play — right now. In the library!_ Hermione felt her heart quicken. It was incredible how quickly this man of hers could fire up her senses. She had already been giddy over her discovery of the werewolf books; now Bill's obvious desire was ramping up her excitement even further.

The smell of parchment wafted up when Bill pressed his body against hers, pushing her firmly against the bookshelves. As he kissed her neck, gradually working his way upward, she moaned softly. Suddenly one of her favorite fantasies flashed through her mind: she was back at Hogwarts, a mere fourth year, and she had been cornered in the Restricted Section by none other than the Head Boy.

_Bill had been Head Boy, hadn't he?_

He still had her caged in, and now his lips were doing marvelous things to her earlobe. She slowly slid her arms around his neck, which simultaneously brought her closer to that magical mouth of his and allowed her to surreptitiously draw her wand from its strap on her forearm. No one should be around this part of the bank at this hour on a Friday, but just in case, she cast a nonverbal locking spell at the library door and added a _Muffliato_ for good measure. Replacing her wand, she murmured in Bill's ear, "Oh please, I didn't mean to spill ink on those books, Head Boy Weasley. Please, I'll do anything, just don't tell Madam Pince!"

Bill chuckled, a deep, velvety sound that sent shivers through her.

"Anything, Miss Granger?" he asked, raising his head to look her in the eye.

"Yes, anything, Mr. Weasley. Anything," she whispered.

He brought his hands down from beside her head, sliding his fingers lightly down her neck. He fingered the buttons on her work robe, which she wore loose over her clothes to keep dust at bay. Then he took hold of it and pushed it off her shoulders and down her arms. It slid to her elbows and hung there. Hermione gave a quick wiggle and a shake, and the robe puddled around their feet.

Bill let his eyes wander over her, the amber flecks within them sparking. Her breath was coming in soft, quick pants, which made her breasts heave enticingly under her shirt. He cupped them both in his hands, flicking his thumbs over her fabric-covered nipples. They hardened instantly. His gaze traveled further down her body, and he frowned when he saw the plain, sensible skirt she was wearing.

"Tsk, tsk, you've spilled ink on the books _and_ you are out of uniform, Miss Granger," he said with a sigh. "This will never do if you wish to be Head Girl someday." He drew his wand from his belt and transfigured her long, warm, woolen skirt into a short, pleated little number that barely covered her arse. Beneath it, she wore thigh-high silk stockings that were now completely revealed to Bill's hungry eyes. He pushed one hand up her thigh until it disappeared beneath the kilt. He raised an eyebrow.

"No garters, Miss Granger?" he asked.

She shook her head, her legs trembling. "N-no, Mr. Weasley. Sticking Charm."

His other hand joined the first. Now both eyebrows rose. "No knickers, either?"

She stifled a smile. Wide-eyed, she said, "No, sir. I, I like to keep my options open."

Bill laughed. "My, my, Miss Granger. What a daring young witch you are. You may become Head Girl after all." His eyes burned as he slid a hand between her legs, finding her already wet with arousal. A low growl escaped him.

"Undo my trousers," he commanded. She nodded quickly and reached for him. She was amused to find that her fingers were shaking with anticipation. They made her clumsy and she fumbled with his belt for several seconds before she finally had it unbuckled. Then she had to undo the button and zip, but he was now teasing her slick folds with his fingers, ever-so-lightly touching her, not giving her the pressure she wanted. It was distracting and not fair at all.

"Why have you stopped, Miss Granger?" Bill was smirking. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Mr. Weasley, nothing's wro—ohhh!" Hermione moaned when one of Bill's fingers suddenly found her entrance and slid inside to the knuckle. A second joined the first and he began to wiggle them, rubbing his thumb around her clit at the same time.

Their eyes locked. He stared at her, unblinking and expressionless, even as he continued to move his fingers inside her, tickling her G-spot. A whimper escaped her. _He's challenging me,_ she thought. _His mate! Well, I'll show him, the randy wolf man._

With renewed dexterity, she had his fly open in a heartbeat, and she pushed his trousers and pants down to free his erection. She immediately grasped his cock and began to pump him, stroking his full length and running her thumb over the crown, which was beginning to leak fluid. She slicked his shaft with it.

"Well, Mr. Weasley?" She said breathily. She wet her lips. "Am I doing it right?"

Bill had begun to thrust his hips, pushing himself through her stroking hand. Lost in the moment, he jumped slightly when she spoke, then he swore, groaned, and withdrew his hand from between her legs. Hermione was momentarily concerned; had she gone too far in trying to take the upper hand in their role-playing game? A second later all worry vanished as he pushed her legs apart with his feet, flipped up her skirt, and firmly gripped her hips with his large hands.

"Miss Granger, it's time to pay for your transgressions," he growled. Lifting her completely off the floor, he thrust himself into her with a grunt. She cried out in surprise and relief and instinctively wrapped her legs around him. He held her around the waist, his hands supporting her arse, and he was pulling her down onto him as he repeatedly buried his cock inside her heat. Cords stood out on his neck as he strained to fill her. Her head and shoulders rhythmically bumped against the bookcase, and several volumes were shaken loose and hit the floor.

Hermione reached back over her head, seeking a handhold on either side. More books toppled over and fell as she found purchase on the shelf. She braced herself, droplets of sweat beading on her brow, and moaned loudly as Bill leaned forward and bit one of her nipples through her shirt. He pulled himself back then, adjusted his stance, and slammed his full length into her even faster. He was groaning and panting, and the hot, wet sounds of their flesh slapping together filled the library. The old books continued to fall off the shelves, but neither of them noticed.

Hermione looked down to watch as Bill's thickness, hard, wet and glistening, slid into her again and again. She could see her folds clinging to him each time he withdrew, and her little pink nub was right _there_ , needy and eager. She tossed her now-damp hair out of her eyes, and saw that Bill too was mesmerized, watching the place where they were joined. When he moved a hand from her arse and began to circle her clit with his thumb, an act guaranteed to make her come, Hermione felt her orgasm begin to build, and she threw her head back against the books, heedless of more falling tomes, crying out with the sensations Bill was drawing from her body.

When she came, she pulled Bill deep inside her with her legs, screaming his name. The intensity of her climax overwhelmed her, and she was only dimly aware of a great, roaring shout as Bill finally gave in to his passion. He continued to thrust as he came, his seed hot and thick as it filled her, and he roared again as he came down from his high, his legs and arms shaking. He buried his face in her neck, gasping.

After a moment or two, Hermione dropped her feet to the floor and released her grip on the shelf, throwing her arms around Bill. He hugged her fiercely and their lips met in a long, deeply passionate kiss. Hermione poured all of her love for him into it, and felt his love surround her in return.

When they ended the kiss, they opened their eyes and looked around, finally realizing just how vigorous their little sexual role-play had been. Bill grinned a bit sheepishly. Hermione felt a pang of guilt. The entire floor-to-ceiling bookcase near Hermione's desk was empty. Every single one of the books had fallen to the floor.

Bill levitated the books back onto the shelves and with some expertly-cast _Reparos,_ the books were once again whole, safe, and sound. Hermione straightened out her clothing, but as she was rather overheated, she left her skirt short. She cast _Scourgify_ several times on the books, shelves, and floor, to be sure the library was back to its pristine, pre-passionate interlude condition. Bill turned to her as he finished buckling his belt. She raised an eyebrow at him. The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Well now, Miss Granger," he drawled. "That was… a most satisfying encounter."

Hermione couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. She sidled up to Bill, walking her fingers up his chest. "Does that mean, Mr. Head Boy Weasley, that I've paid for my offenses?"

Bill looked thoughtful for a moment or two, then said slowly, "I'd say that that was an excellent first payment, but of course now you have to be punished for throwing all those books on the floor."

"I… what?!"

He ignored her, surveying the now-tidy library. "Yes, sadly, further punishment is necessary, but I'll take you back to my room for that. We don't want you treating the books badly again, now do we?" With that, he scooped an indignantly spluttering Hermione into his arms and headed, chuckling, for the door. He unlocked it with a spell and strode towards the bank's Floo network fireplaces, still carrying her as easily as if she were a kitten. Hermione gave up and began to chuckle along with him, cheerfully surrendering to the whims of her mate.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED .._ **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** _I know this chapter covered a lot of ground. There were lots of pieces I wanted to touch upon. I realized it would be very easy to get sidetracked if I wasn't careful, so I gave you a verbal montage, of sorts, between the two longer, meatier sections._
> 
>  
> 
> _In the next chapter, we are back to Bill's POV (and his wolf's), and things will start to become really interesting._
> 
>  
> 
> _Please review! Ask me questions, make comments, whatever you want. Thanks!_
> 
>  
> 
>  **Source credits:** The names of the goblins, Ashnazg and Krimpatul, are words from the inscription found on the One Ring in J. R. R. Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy. The inscription is in the Black Speech of Mordor. I thought the words sounded like excellent goblin names.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, folks. Had you given up hope? I've been caught up in a maelstrom of Real Life drama, writing original fiction for NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month), and, of course, writing fanfiction. Balancing it all is not my strong suit!
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter. It is rather shorter than previous ones, but it answers some questions that I left hanging last time. The next chapter is already partially written, and will NOT take five months to post. :)
> 
>  **BETA:** Thanks to dormiensa for her support, encouragement, and beta skills!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this fiction except the plot idea, and make no money from it. JK Rowling's characters and locations are all hers.

**CHAPTER 9**

**Malfoy Manor**

**Friday, February 9, 2001 – early evening**

**_Moon phase: One night past full_ **

The Firewhisky glowed in the firelight. Bill sat comfortably in a high wingback armchair; his legs were outstretched, and he studied his drink through the cut crystal glass, admiring its color. Hermione's eyes were the same rich, golden brown. He swirled the glass and smiled, picturing her. He was looking forward to getting home to his mate. The call of the moon was stirring his blood.

"How do you manage?"

His reverie broken, he looked at the questioner. Lucius Malfoy sat in an armchair identical to Bill's, but unlike Bill, Lucius was tense and edgy, perched on the very edge of his seat, his hands gripping the armrests. His grey eyes were wild and angry, and he looked ready to leap to his feet at any moment. He was panting.

"How do you manage?" he repeated. "How do you manage to keep your humanity, to keep the inner wolf at bay?" He waved an outraged hand at the low table between their chairs. A copy of the _Evening Prophet_ , folded open to the sobering news of the day, lay on it. " _He_ doesn't! _He_ revels in this animalistic _savagery._ "

Bill glanced at the paper; the headline announced that Fenrir Greyback had struck again during the previous night's full moon. He and Hermione had already read the story three times, analyzing it, trying to gain insight. The story, complete with photos, described in detail Greyback's attempt to get through the protective wards surrounding Hogwarts. The wards had held, and the enraged werewolf had turned and attacked Hagrid, who was unfortunate enough to be returning from the pub at that time of night, and his dog Fang. Poor Fang had been killed when the werewolf's claws tore his belly open, disemboweling him. A grief-stricken and enraged Hagrid had managed to shoot Greyback with his crossbow, wounding him, and the monster had fled. Unfortunately, his trail had been impossible to follow. His whereabouts were still unknown.

Soon after the _Prophet_ had been delivered to Shell Cottage, Lucius Malfoy had sent an owl, ranting about the attack in his scrawled note and demanding that Bill come to the Manor. Bill felt empathy for the man. He'd met with Lucius several times since the attack on Malfoy Manor, and he knew the wizard was struggling to deal with the aftermath. Still, he hadn't wanted to go, his lupine side needing to assure the safety of his mate. Hermione, shaken but brave as ever, had insisted that she could protect herself just fine. He'd only growled, and refused to leave until Harry and Neville had arrived to guard her. After extracting a promise from her that she would stay indoors while he was gone, he'd left the three of them to discuss the attack as he Apparated to Wiltshire.

Upon his arrival, the normally-reserved Malfoy patriarch had immediately hurried Bill away to his study, where he had plied him with Firewhisky and then proceeded to rail at Bill about the latest attack. It was reprehensible, he'd raved, that Greyback had been able to escape. He'd ranted that the bastard should never have been imprisoned at all but, instead, should have been put to death for his war crimes and the misery he'd caused others. Why hadn't the Boy-With-Nine-Lives found him yet? What were the Aurors doing?

He'd then launched into a tirade on the indignities the werewolf had heaped upon him and his family. He was afraid to go out in public now, knowing how people would stare at him. His own son seemed unable to meet his eye, and would avoid being in the room with him. He was always so angry now, and he was always wanting, wanting _something._ He couldn't put it adequately into words."These urges, all of these physical needs. They are so strong," Lucius groaned, clenching and unclenching his fists.

 _He's resisting too much, the silvery git. He needs to find balance. He's not going to turn, but he needs to let his wolf lead for a while,_ remarked Bill's mental lupine companion.

 _Was I ever this bad?_ Bill asked in response.

_Yeah, pretty much. Your main problem was you needed to get laid, Red. That's probably what's wrong with this pillock, as well._

Bill sighed. "I used to fight it, too, Lucius, but all that did was make me miserable and nasty. I finally found that exercise helps," he said. "Any sort. I run every morning. During the full moon, I run two or three times a day."

He studied the older man for a moment, noting his white-knuckled fists and trembling body. "The wolf inside you wants to move. Take a walk outside, or pace the floor. Fly on a broomstick. Just don't fight it. It makes the need worse and heightens your other cravings, too."

It was almost as though he'd been waiting for permission. As soon as Bill suggested it, Lucius jumped up and began to pace the width of the room. His robes came rather close to brushing the fire each time he swept over the hearth.

"I thought the Wolfsbane Potion would stop this poison of Greyback's," he exclaimed, whirling about at the edge of the rug to face Bill.

"It's not a cure-all," Bill said, flatly. "You were lucky, Lucius. You were dosed with the potion as a preventative from the start, and that has helped you to avoid becoming a full werewolf, but you are never going to be completely free of the curse."

At that, Lucius swore and strode away again across the carpet. He rubbed at his not-quite-healed right arm with his left hand as he did so.

_He should go find his mate, have a little fun._

Bill nodded, thinking again of Hermione. He missed her scent. He wanted her now, needed her warm, welcoming body. He put down his empty glass and searched for something positive to say. "It isn't all bad. Have you noticed that your senses are keener, now? You can hear and see things you would never have noticed before. You'll be physically fitter, you'll have more stamina and endurance, and your libido will climb off the charts, if it hasn't already." He smirked. "Shagging by the light of the full moon is bloody fantastic."

Lucius stopped suddenly and visibly sagged. With a look of despair on his face, he whispered, "My wife. I'm afraid to touch her. I don't want to hurt her."

 _Ah._ Bill knew some of what must be going through the proud wizard's mind. He thought back to his ex-wife Fleur's reactions to him when he was feeling amorous. "I see," he said carefully. "Does she seem afraid of you?"

"No. But she's a Slytherin and very good at hiding her emotions." He swallowed audibly. "Better than I ever was."

_For the love of Loki! He ought to be able to smell fear on her. If he doesn't sniff it, she doesn't feel it._

_Yes, but he's still learning, Wolf. Remember how long it took me?_

_Yeah, like it was only two moons ago._

Ignoring that last crack from his wolf, Bill stood up and approached the older man. "She may not _be_ afraid, Lucius. You need to talk to her. It's been a month since you left St. Mungo's. Trust me, talking is important." He held a hand out in a gesture of support, but, even though he was younger than the other wizard by some sixteen years, Lucius backed away, lowering his gaze and showing deference to him. The pale-haired Malfoy seemed startled by his own reaction and scowled, but he did not attempt to make eye contact. Perhaps he couldn't.

_Steady, big fella! Back off. This is his den. You don't want to take it away or challenge his authority. Do you?_

_No, of course not! This is… all new to me. I haven't met another male like me before._

"I'm sorry," said Bill as he stepped back, giving Lucius room. "I meant no harm; I'm still learning about all of this, too." He dropped his gaze and turned his head away. From the corner of his eye he saw the other man visibly relax. The light of the full moon shone in through the study's windows, causing the trademark Malfoy hair to glow with ethereal beauty.

"It really does get easier," Bill assured him, while studying the pattern in the Oriental carpet. "Talk to your wife, to your son. Having support from family and friends helps. And my mate – Hermione – has saved my sanity."

Lucius grunted at this, looking pensive. Bill sat down again while the other wizard resumed his pacing. A moment or two later, a soft knock came at the door. "Enter," Lucius barked.

The door opened to admit Narcissa Malfoy, dressed in a flowing robe of some diaphanous material. She nodded briefly at Bill before focusing all of her attention on her husband.

Instinctively, Bill sniffed the air, scenting for fear or disgust, seeking any sign from Narcissa that she was afraid of or turned off by her husband. On the contrary, the scent that reached his nose told him she was quite the opposite. He smiled.

_Now you'll see something, Red. If he plays it right, that silver wolf is going to get some hot action from his female._

"You and Bill have been hidden away for over an hour, Lucius," Narcissa said quietly as she moved to stand next to him. She put one pale, delicate hand on his arm. "I'm sure he would like to get home to his own mate. Might I keep you company instead, husband? I've missed you."

Bill watched with interest as Lucius's face lit up. His nostrils flared, his chest puffed out, and his eyes snapped briefly from their icy grey to an amber hue. His upper lip curled in a slight snarl but not one of anger. There was no doubt about it: Lucius could finally smell Narcissa's arousal for what it was, and the man's own lust was rising to answer hers. He leaned forward to kiss his wife and drew her into a passionate embrace the moment their lips touched. A surprised sound of pleasure escaped Narcissa as she leaned into him.

Bill took that as his cue to leave. "I'll just show myself out," he said, standing up and striding quickly toward the exit. They didn't seem to notice him, wrapped around each other as they were. He grinned. At the door, he turned and said, "Remember, Lucius, the more exercise, the better. It'll be good for you," he added, noting that he was still being ignored. He chuckled as he made his way to the foyer, where he would be able to Disapparate safely.

 _Saved by the belle,_ he said to his wolf.

 _Right,_ his wolf said. _Whatever that means. Now, go home and do some of your own exercising._

He did precisely that. Apparating into the living room of Shell Cottage, Bill found Neville stationed just outside the front door while Harry guarded the stairs. They said Hermione had gone to bed, so he growled his thanks and waved them away impatiently. He ran up the stairs two at a time, his need for his mate now urgent. How fortunate it was for him, then, that Hermione was waiting for him in their moonlit bedroom, lying back on their bed and wearing nothing but a smile on her face. He smiled back, his teeth glinting, and pounced.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Another chapter for you, my dears. Enjoy!
> 
>  **Reminder:** This is a mature fic. That definition relates not just to sexual content but also to violence.
> 
>  **Betas:** Many thanks to dormiensa, captainraychill, and rzzmg for all of their comments, their friendship, and beta-ing. Readers, any mistakes that you find are mine.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this fiction except the plot idea, and make no money from it. JK Rowling's characters and locations are all hers.

**CHAPTER 10**

**Diagon Alley**  
 **Friday, March 9, 2001**  
 **_Moon phase: Full_ **

It was pouring rain, and the wind was howling around every corner and through every crevice in Diagon Alley. The drops hammered against the windows of Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour. Despite the weather, Bill and Hermione had ventured out of the bank at noon and managed to claim a corner booth. They were waiting for their lunch companions to arrive. Lavender and Ron arrived first. Lavender spied them, waved, and grabbed Ron's hand to drag him to their table.

"Here you are, Hermione! I wasn't sure we'd find you. This rain has driven everyone indoors," said Lavender, a bit breathless as she waddled over with her seven month pregnant belly in the lead. Hermione laughed and stood up to hug her friend, her own modest stomach bulge barely protruding. She looked down at Lavender's larger tummy and held out a tentative hand.

"Is the baby moving right now, Lav? May I feel her?"

"She sure is, and absolutely. Here, let me." Lav took Hermione's hand and laid it against her protruding belly. Hermione hesitantly caressed the spot. She felt nothing for a moment, and then several solid thumps against her palm told her that her little niece-to-be was awake and kicking. She gasped, and her eyes grew round with wonder.

"She's so active," she whispered. "I didn't know it would be quite so noticeable."

"Haven't you ever felt a pregnant woman's stomach before?" Bill asked in surprise.

"No. I've never had the chance," Hermione admitted. "I'm the only child of only children. I've not been around many pregnant women. No one I knew well enough to grope, at any rate." She gave Lav's belly a pat and withdrew her hand.

Lav laughed. "Well, I give you permission to grope me anytime you want." She nodded at the window. "Here come George and Angie."

"Oh, good, it'll be nice to catch up with them." It was a relief to be doing something casual and normal. Greyback's attack at Hogwarts in February had sent the Aurors into high alert mode. Though there had been no further sighting of the madman, they had insisted on keeping a close eye on her as she went about her day. For the past few weeks, if Bill hadn't been accompanying her on her travels, she'd had an Auror escort. She felt a bit like a damsel in distress with them constantly shadowing her.

Cloudy or clear, tonight was another full moon, and beneath jolly, joking exteriors, people's tensions were running high, Bill's in particular. He was in full-blown protective mode. His constant vigilance was sweet in a way, but she'd had to not-so-gently remind him more than once that she was not going to break apart in a stiff breeze, and that she was capable of defending herself if the need arose. She knew he knew that, but his wolf was strong and tended to push Bill's alertness buttons. It was very stressful.

An impish grin crept onto her face. At least he has an outlet at work for his anxieties. The poor interns were being put through the ringer under Bill's tutelage, especially Theo Nott, whom Bill hadn't yet forgiven for trying to put the moves on her.

Bill was relaxed at the moment, chatting animatedly with Ron about Quidditch scores. She reached out, searching, and was instantly gratified when he took her hand in his and squeezed it, threading their fingers together.

Noise and laughter heralded the arrival of the last two members of their party. "What ho, maties!" cried George, smacking Ron on the shoulder with a big, howdy-doo brotherly punch and kissing Lav and Hermione on the cheek. He gave Bill a high five and moved over to let Angelina hug and kiss both of her future sisters-in-law, too.

Florina, the great-granddaughter of Florean Fortesque, approached, smiling, and asked what they might like to have for lunch. After much discussion, everyone had placed their requests for various flavors of ice cream sundaes, and she left to put their orders together.

Lavender sighed. "Enjoy this while you can, Hermione," she said. "I only have a couple of months left of eating ice cream for lunch, and then I have to go back to eating salad and sprouts." She grinned wickedly. "With a healthy side of raw red meat!" Bill agreed heartily while the others all exclaimed in protest, whinging about their delicate stomachs.

After their sundaes arrived and everyone had started to feast, George regaled them with tales of how well the Hogsmeade shop was doing. He and Angelina were so animated, telling one funny story after another, that tears of laughter soon ran down Hermione's cheeks. It was obvious how well-suited they were.

"So, Angelina," Bill suddenly said in a bold voice, bringing the chatter to a halt. "When are you going to make an honest man of my brother, here?" He pointed at George with his spoon.

Angelina, seated next to George, chuckled. "You know perfectly well that your brother has only one month left as a free man," she said, a saucy smile gracing her features. George rolled his eyes.

"Hey now, George, being an indentured servant has its advantages," Bill said and wiggled his eyebrows. "But listen, you two. I have a proposition for you. Would you be terribly upset if Hermione and I were to join you at the altar? The mums want us to get married and make everything official," he said this while making quotes in the air with his fingers, "and if you would be willing, we could take part in your wedding and get married with a minimum amount of fuss."

Angelina had started nodding excitedly even before Bill had finished speaking. "Absolutely! That would be brilliant."

Hermione perked up. She'd been not-so-secretly fretting over both her mother's quiet desire for her only daughter to have a wedding, and Molly's insistence that the two of them "get married properly, before the baby comes." She'd explained, to no avail, about the scant rules and laws that the Ministry had in place on the subject of magical creature matings: once the pair in question consummates their union, they are considered to be a couple, in every legal and moral way. A formal marriage ritual wasn't necessary.

It wasn't that she didn't like the idea of a wedding. She just didn't want a big hullabaloo and she had been afraid it would turn into one if Molly were able to start meddling. But, when she'd suggested that she and Bill just go to the Ministry and have Kingsley marry them with a quick ceremony, both Molly and her own mother had objected. Getting married alongside George and Angelina would solve all their problems.

She asked, "Really? You and George would be willing to share your wedding day with us?"

"Of course!" Angelina and George said together.

"Why not?" the older woman went on. "You and Bill can get married with us and avoid the whole big circus affair. Molly won't be able to complain - after all you _will_ be getting married and it will be at a wedding that _she_ planned—"

"She certainly did, right down to the last detail." George muttered. "She's even told me what kind of underpants I have to wear!"

Angelina elbowed him. "That's because she wants to be sure you actually wear some, dear."

George smirked. "Oh, I plan to. Wait until you see them, babe. Anyway, how does this sound: keep this a secret. Don't tell a soul between now and the wedding. We'll make sure your parents are there, Hermione. When the wedding warlock asks if anyone objects, you should both stand up and say that you object and will only let it go on if you can join in the we can all say our vows and snog each other senseless in front of our friends and families, and voilà, Hermione's mum and my mum and Bill's mum can't be upset!"

"Um, George, you and Bill have the same mum," Angelina pointed out.

"See? Even easier, then," said George, happily.

"Well, that's...just...perfect!" Hermione said, beaming. She squeezed Bill's hand. "It's a great idea. Thanks, you two. Really," she said, feeling a few sentimental tears well up in her eyes.

Angelina waved a hand. "Oh stop, Hermione. We know how you've wanted to keep everything simple. It'll be fun, and we love you."

With that decided, their decadent ice cream lunch came to an end. At his insistence, Bill paid the bill and everyone reluctantly left for their Friday afternoon work. George, Angelina, Ron and Lavender went back to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes while Bill and Hermione headed back to Gringotts, holding hands in the rain and jumping over mud puddles along the way.

* * *

**Gringotts Bank Research Library**  
 **Friday, late afternoon**

Hermione paused in her perusal of a dusty volume on Anglo-Saxon burial customs in order to tie back her hair. Honestly, it had been unruly enough before pregnancy. Now, her hormones were making her hair grow faster, thicker, and even curlier than ever, and she was tired of it falling into her eyes. _Maybe I'll get it cut short,_ she mused, but then shook her head. _No. I wouldn't feel like me if I cut off all my hair. I'd feel like an important part of me was missing._

She glanced at the framed photo on her desk. It was a copy of the latest Weasley Family Christmas picture. She studied her own tiny image. She'd been standing next to Bill for this picture, and they'd had their arms wrapped around each other. Photo Bill kept smiling down at Photo Hermione and brushing her unruly hair back from her neck, then swooping in and nibbling at her throat. As she'd grown older and had honed her hair care spell-casting skills, she'd been able to make it behave itself. If left to its own devices, however, her hair's natural state was a big, curly, static-y bush. Watching her giggling, photographic self, Hermione smiled as her photo's hair bounced back, right into Photo Bill's questing face. Photo Bill sputtered and pulled away, smirking, and the loop began again.

She glanced at her watch. It was a quarter to five. _Enough procrastinating_. She set the picture down and gathered the book and her rune translations together. She'd found plenty of material for Bill, Athena, and the other Curse Breakers to start the interns on their early medieval cemetery exploration assignments. They'd be visiting Sutton Hoo in Suffolk and Spong Hill in Norfolk in the next few weeks, and the information she'd found would be of great benefit to them in analyzing the sites for remnants of magic. She stuck her wand in her robe pocket, picked up her research, and went to the conference rooms to find everyone.

* * *

"This is excellent, Hermione," Athena said as she and Bill sorted through the materials. She was a tall, pleasant witch in her fifties, with iron-grey hair and laugh lines on her face. She'd been Bill's mentor when he'd been a trainee, and now they worked as a solid teaching team. "Well done. You've been a breath of fresh air for that library and no mistake." She turned away to start divvying out papers to the novices. Hermione glowed with pride.

Theodore Nott approached her with a big smile on his face, his shirt unbuttoned several holes lower than it needed to be. His apprentice robes had been casually tossed over a chair. "You always were brilliant in Ancient Runes, Hermione," he praised, standing a bit too close with his hands on his hips. He seemed about to say something else and stretched a hand out toward her arm, but at that moment Bill appeared at her side and shoved the rune translation he was holding into Theo's hand.

"Go show that to Katie and Anthony," he prompted in a gruff voice that brooked no argument. "Hermione's done an excellent translation, now I want you three to solve the riddle." He waved his hand emphatically in the direction of "away". Theo nodded and slunk back to the table, shoulders slumped. Though he looked defeated, Katie seemed pleased.

Hermione bit her lip, trying to prevent a chuckle from escaping. Bill slipped his arms around her and gave her a quick but thorough kiss. He held her close, murmuring, "He's got to be the _thickest_ male I have ever…"

"Oh, I've encountered a few who were thicker," remarked Hermione, hugging him tightly in return. "I'd like to go see the goblins and withdraw a few Galleons for the weekend, love. See you in a little while?"

"Yes, I'll be finished here soon. I'll meet you downstairs, sweetness." Bill gave her another promising smooch. "I have some plans for you on this rainy, blustery evening that I think you're going to highly enjoy." With a wink and a nuzzle of the bond mark on her neck, he let her go and turned back to the table.

A delicious shiver ran down her spine. Bill was such a naughty lover when the moon was full. Hermione left the conference room in a perfectly calm manner, but inside she was skipping with glee. She still felt like her life was caught in a whirlwind at times. Three months ago she'd been a swinging single with a strong crush on her ex-boyfriend's brother, and now, she was mated to said crush and expecting their first child, and would be marrying him in a month's time. Never mind being stalked by the embodiment of evil himself, Fenrir Greyback. It was enough to make one's head spin.

* * *

She slid her fingers idly over her bond mark as she made her way down the long marble stairway to the main floor of the bank. She eyeballed the queue, noted there were half a dozen people already in line, waiting to speak to a goblin bank teller. She sighed. Even as a bank employee, there was a protocol to follow when making withdrawals, and she didn't have the seniority that Bill did to be able to bend the rules. She looked toward the front entrance, where there were two bank guards on duty on either side of the door. Behind each of them, there was a floor-to-ceiling window that looked out onto Diagon Alley. It was still an hour before sunset, but with the storm it was quite dark outside. Some of the shops lining the street outside had turned on their illuminated signs, hoping to draw in a last few shoppers before closing up for the evening. With the rain still lashing down, the myriad water droplets on the glass made the night lights of the Alley twinkle and glow like rampant fireflies. It was pretty, but she was glad the bank had its own set of dedicated Floo fireplaces. She didn't want to have to go out in the cold and wet.

The line was moving rather slowly, and with the glacial pace and the sound of the unrelenting rain, Hermione began to realize she should have gone to the loo before getting in line. _Drat,_ she thought. _Come on now, Hermione, you can hold it. Think about hot, dry places._ She sighed and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, calling to mind images of the Sahara Desert in an attempt to put all thoughts of water out of her mind.

A thunderous **_CRASH_** resounded throughout the lobby, startling everyone and eliciting a few shrieks from patrons. Heads swiveled in every direction as people tried to pinpoint where the sound had come from.

"What was that?"

"Was that thunder?"

"It's not another dragon, is it?"

The question of the sound's origin was answered when the first gust of cold, wet, wind filled the room. Everyone looked to the entrance. One of the enormous windows was broken, and there were shards of glass and wooden framing scattered across the floor. Rain was blowing in through the great hole that remained, soaking the carpet and making the marble tiles slippery as ice.

A dark figure crouched in the middle of the detritus, its tattered cloak fluttering in the wind. It appeared to be a man, as he was shirtless and was very hairy. His trousers were nothing more than rags and he was barefoot. Two yellow eyes glared out of the hood that covered his head. Hermione felt a heavy ball of dread sink into her stomach as the figure slowly stood up and moved into the main part of the room, oblivious to the glass littering the floor. She slowly backed away toward the stairs.

"Oi! You! Where do you think you're going?" snapped the nearest of the two guards. He was unholstering his wand as he stepped forward, stretching out an arm to grab the intruder by the shoulder. As the man touched him, the stranger froze for a single heartbeat. Then, he swung around with his arm outstretched, his fingers curled into claws, and slashed at the guard's throat.

Bank patrons cried out as blood fountained up from the severed neck of the dead guard. His head lolled back, held onto his body only by the still-intact spine. The body shivered and shook in its death throes. The intruder, still cloaked, tipped his chin up and appeared to be drinking in the blood that sprayed over his body, even as he grasped his victim's arm and extracted the wand from the dead man's slackening grip. He let the body drop to the floor and casually turned around to face the other guard, who had gone white and was fumbling with his own wand holster as he stared in disbelief at the carnage. With the newly-acquired wand in his hand, the intruder growled the word, _Incarcerous_ , binding the other guard in thick ropes. He stalked over to his new prisoner.

Hermione had made it to the foot of the stairs and stopped to see what was happening, just as a particularly strong gust of wind howled through the broken window and blew the hood of the murderer's cloak off his head, revealing his face.

It was Fenrir Greyback. Still in human form, but still deadly.

The guard opened his mouth at the sight of the werewolf and began to scream, but was abruptly cut off when Greyback grabbed him by the neck and bit into his throat, tearing a large hole in his flesh and puncturing the man's voice box. He dropped the dying guard, who was gushing blood across the already-gory floor, and turned around, his mad, yellow eyes rapidly scanning the crowd.

All of the goblins had either run away into the safety of the vaults or had ducked down behind their counter. The wizards and witches in the queue were screaming, crying, or shouting to one another, and two of the men were attempting to herd the others to safety behind the goblins' counter as well. The goblins were shouting at them and denying them entrance. An alarm began to sound throughout the building, its klaxon siren deafening.

No one seemed capable of sound reasoning. One wizard did attempt to _Stupefy_ Greyback, but the werewolf easily cast a Shield Charm and deflected the spell, and then threw a Killing Curse at the wizard as casually as one might blow the fluff off of a dandelion.

As the wizard crumpled to the floor, Hermione recognized him. It was Ernie Macmillian, the stout-hearted, pure-blooded wizard who had been so supportive of Harry back in school, and who had been such a keen member of Dumbledore's Army. She gasped, a sob threatening to escape,and she clapped a hand over her mouth to hide the sound.

Too late. Greyback snapped his head around to meet her gaze, the whimper she'd let out capturing his full attention. His face was hideous, covered with blood, and his hair was matted with gore. His naked torso was covered with hair and scars. One shoulder showed the signs of a recently-healed wound, which must have been caused by Hagrid's crossbow bolt. His eyes narrowed, and he bared his bloodstained teeth as he stared at Hermione.

"At last I've found you, Grrrangerrrrr," he growled. "Delicious Mudblood. You're mine!"

He broke into a run, dropping down to all fours as he loped towards her but with the stolen wand still in one fist. Hermione screamed once, then saved her breath as she ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

Even if she could have physically Disapparated safely, she couldn't do so from inside the bank, as it was guarded with Anti-Disapparition Jinxes. There was no other physical exit from the building. Her only chance of a safe escape were the Floo fireplaces, which were on the second floor. She had to get there before the werewolf caught her. With one hand on the wide railing, she kept climbing, trying to ignore the panting growls that came from just below her on the stairs.

"I can smell your soft skin, ssssweeet girl, delicious Grrrannngerrr," Greyback was snarling and getting closer.

 _Bill, where are you?_ she screamed in her head, not daring to waste breath that she desperately needed for running. She hoped to God he was on his way down from the fourth floor. He had to have heard the alarm.

As she stumbled up the stairs, she yanked at her robe, plunging her hand into her pocket and tugging at her wand. Oh Merlin, it was tangled in the fabric! She let go of the railing in order to grab her robe and keep the billowing cloth still. She was finally able to extricate her wand, but she threw herself off-balance with the movement and she tripped on the stairs, falling upwards and landing on her knees and stomach on the cold marble steps.

"No!" she gasped. Her stomach had hit the steps hard and she could no longer breathe. The wind had been knocked out of her lungs. Hermione pushed herself hard against the wide stone balusters, trying to roll herself over and face her opponent before he reached her. Miracle of miracles, she'd kept hold of her wand.

She felt thick carpet under her fingers as she scrambled to right herself. She was one step shy of the second floor landing. _Dear God, I'd almost made it,_ she thought, and then Greyback was on her.

Hermione screamed, bracing her fisted hands against the huge man's blood-streaked, hairy chest as he crawled up her body, forcing her down against the hard stone. His skin was fever-hot. He leered down at her, grinning with yellowed fangs. They were full of bits of human flesh. His breath was fetid and gusted over her face, making her gag.

He laughed, a maniacal sound that rang through her head. His arousal was evident, his erection pressing hard against her stomach as he ground his hips against her. She wanted to vomit but fought desperately to keep her body under control. She pushed at him with all of her might, fear giving her superhuman strength, but she couldn't budge him. If only she could free her hand enough to use her wand...

She was just barely keeping him at bay when the werewolf went stiff, his eyes and nostrils flaring wide. He strained forward, the cords in his neck rigid, but he couldn't quite reach her to bite her. He sucked in a deep breath and began sniffing the air between them. He must have smelled something he disliked, for suddenly he roared, and she cried out as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head to one side. The bond mark that Bill had given her was now bared to his gaze.

"No!" Greyback snarled. He tasted the air again, sniffing all around her head. "Weasley!" he growled. He pulled Hermione's hair so hard she felt clumps coming loose. She was crying with fear and pain. He was so close he was able to touch the tip of his tongue to the mark on her neck. She shrieked when he did so, pushing harder and wriggling to free herself. He reared back, staring at her with his lip curled. "A whelp? His pup?!" he bellowed, a great roar of sound as he rose up on his knees. His legs were clamped against either side of her thighs and pinning her down, and his broken, claw-like fingernails, bloody and wicked, glinted in the light. He dropped one hand to her belly, squeezing her painfully. "You are MINE!" He roared into her face as leaned over her.

"Never!" she screamed back. She shoved at him with all her might, bringing one knee up and hitting him in the bollocks. At the same time, she pulled her wand hand back and jabbed her wand full force into his left eye, pushing against it as hard as she could.

She felt a sickening _pop_. Greyback howled as blood, vitreous humor, and other goo from his ruined eye ran down her wand over her hand. He lunged backwards, clutching his face with his clawed hands, and fell down the entire flight, banging and crashing as he went.

Hermione scrambled to her feet and swayed back and forth, in danger of falling herself, but then Bill was there, hair flying and a roar on his lips, pulling her away from the treacherous first step with an arm wrapped around her waist. His own wand was drawn and he was shouting curses down the stairs, trying doggedly to hit the falling, rolling werewolf. Athena and the interns had come at the run too, and joined in the firefight.

Unfortunately, none of their curses hit their mark. Greyback hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs and slid, his body bloodied and his face coated with slime. He roared with pain. One arm was obviously broken, a bloody shaft of bone jutting out of a spurting gash on his forearm. He managed to right himself somehow, and running on three limbs, he made for the open window. When he reached it, still dodging the Stunning Spells and Full-Body Binds that were being cast at him, he jumped head-first through the broken portal and vanished, still howling, into the rainy night.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** So. Is Fenrir Greyback simply a sad, lonely, misunderstood man? Or is he truly one mean, vile, disgusting son of a bitch? Let me know what you think, my loves.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Now we will find out how badly injured our brave, lovely Hermione is! I hope, for Bill's sake, that she's okay…
> 
> **BETA:** dormiensa
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this fiction except the plot idea, and make no money from it. JK Rowling's characters and locations are all hers.

**CHAPTER 11**

**Gringotts**

**Early evening, Friday, March 9, 2001**

_**Moon phase: Full** _

_Kill him!_

Bill roared and chased after Greyback, his eyes wild. His hair flew behind him as anger and frustration sped him down the steps in the wake of the werewolf.

_He's getting away!_

With another howl, Bill reached the broken window and leaned out into the rapidly-darkening Alley. Hackles raised, he felt his skin crawling with the need to avenge his mate. "She's  _mine,_  Grrrreybaaaack!  _Mine!_ " he shouted at the roiling sky.

He had begun to climb out the window when hands grabbed him from behind. He whirled, snarling and spitting, ready to kill—then saw that it was Harry. Aurors were pouring in the doors of the bank, assessing the scene and taking control of the situation. Harry's lips were moving, he was saying something, but Bill couldn't understand him. All he wanted, all he  _needed_ , was to get that son of a bitch, to protect his mate…

_My mate!_

Harry's garbled words slowly became clear as Bill struggled to refocus himself.

" _Www…whzt_ …ere is she, Bill? Where's Hermione?" Harry was asking urgently, still gripping Bill's arm. Bill's gaze zeroed in on the stairs, at the top landing, and took in the sight of  _others_  bent over the huddled form of his sweet life-mate.

"Hermione…" he grated, his voice rough and broken. "No!" He broke away from Harry and sprinted across the lobby to the stairs, which he took two at a time in order to reach his love.

_Don't let them touch her!_

As soon as he was within reach, Bill pushed his way through the gathered group of Curse Breakers. "Get  _off, you prick!_ " he snarled as he shoved Theodore Nott away from where he'd been kneeling next to Hermione, holding her hand, and fell heavily to his own knees beside her.

She was unconscious. Apparently she had fainted soon after Bill had torn down the stairs after the bastard werewolf. He held one of her wrists with his fingers, feeling for a pulse. At the same time he bent over her prone body, shielding her from view, and cradled the side of her head with one large hand. She reeked of blood; her hands and torso were covered in it. There were crimson splashes across her cheeks and her hair was sticky and matted. From the smell, none of the blood seemed to be hers. He snarled at the others, warning them away. Hermione stirred, her eyes fluttering open.

"Sweetness, talk to me. Are you all right? Are you injured?" He stared intensely into her face as he ran his hands up and down over her arms and her throat, trying to wipe Greyback's blood and spittle from her skin. Hermione whimpered at his touch but said nothing, her eyes closing again. "Oh dear God, stay with me, love."

His wolf was panicking.  _She's going into shock or something, whatever the hell it's called. Fuck. Fuck!_

He leaned over her, breathing in her scent, guarding her with his body. He took deep, heavy sniffs of her skin and his lip was curled against the stench of the evil werewolf. His frantic, bloodstained hands slid over the gentle swell of her belly. As they did so, she winced. He whined softly, noting her discomfort, and his wolf echoed him.

He kissed her, silently begging her to react, and her lips moved under his in response. His inner wolf radiated huge relief, as did he, when his mate stirred. "Are you in pain, Hermione? Sweetness, answer me! Does it hurt when I touch you? Did that fucker bite you?"

Hermione groaned and weakly shook her head. "I… n-no. N-no bites," she said. Her teeth began to chatter and she started shivering. Slowly, her eyes opened again and she raised her hand to stare at the gore-covered wand still clutched tightly in her bloody fist. "I, I stabbed him." she whispered. She looked up at Bill and began to cry.

Bill cursed and immediately engulfed her in his arms, rocking her gently as he held her close. He buried his face against her neck, murmuring soothing words and growling, rubbing her cheek with his and surrounding her with his love. He rubbed her back with his hands as he rocked her. She burrowed against his chest, sobbing, and inhaled deep cleansing breaths, filling her nose with his scent.

_Sweet little mate, so brave, so strong!_

"Hermione... Hermione... You fought him and won. Well done, sweetness. You did so well," he whispered. "You're safe now."

She didn't speak, just hid her face and clung to him, her sobs filling the air.

A warm hand closed over his shoulder. Bill startled and turned, snarling, but Harry's voice cut through the crying and the chattering voices that surrounded them, calming the ginger-haired man a bit with his matter-of-fact tone. "She needs to be examined by a Healer, Bill."

Bill glared, his icy blue eyes flashing amber as they met Harry's green gaze. "No one touches her but  _me,_ " he growled.

Harry nodded, his expression grim. "I understand, but she needs medical attention. We'll take her to St. Mungo's. You carry her, I'll go with you for protection." He squeezed the older man's shoulder hard when Bill made to protest. "This is not up for negotiation. It's the way it's going to happen."

_Who does he think he is, this puny human? Telling you what to do with your mate—_

_He's right, wolf. We have to take Hermione to a Healer._

Bill continued to glare at Harry for a moment, warring with his wolfish side, but then he gave a curt nod and stood, lifting the still-weeping Hermione in his arms as easily as if she were an infant. Not waiting for the younger man, he strode away down the hall towards the Employee Floo Room.

He heard quick mutterings behind him as he walked, probably Harry giving instructions to the other Aurors. He didn't bother to look back, but just as he reached the Floo Room fireplace, Harry appeared at his side. He took a pinch of Floo Powder and tossed it into the grate for Bill, whose hands were full of Hermione. With another terse nod, Bill stepped across the hearth and into the maw of the fireplace, where he growled out, "St. Mungo's" and disappeared in a whirl of green flame.

* * *

**St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

**First Floor - Creature-Induced Injuries**

Bill stood next to where Hermione lay asleep on an exam table, breathing softly. He was crouched over her, still feeling the need to protect. His wand was at the ready. His hackles were up, his nostrils were flared, and his non-blinking gaze never left the Healer, who had just come into the room and was preparing to examine his patient. Healer Augustus Pye moved cautiously under the intense scrutiny and started to put on some rubber gloves. Bill's inner wolf was restless.

_Let him put one toe out of line. Just one toe—_

_You sound like my mother._

_Do I? She's a smart woman, your mum._

_Yes, she is. Now shut up, you're making it hard for me to concentrate._

Minutes ago, Bill and Hermione had arrived at St. Mungo's. Harry had been close on their heels. The receptionist on the ground floor had tried to do her usual, long and drawn-out song-and-dance routine. Refusing to put up with any hippogriff shite, a snarling Bill started to lean over the desk, teeth bared and ready to tear her throat out, when Harry smoothly intervened. Flashing his Auror badge at the witch, he stated firmly that they had an urgent creature-induced injury and were going upstairs immediately. All incoming Aurors were to be sent upstairs to report to him as soon as they arrived. If an exam room wasn't waiting for Hermione the instant they got upstairs, the Minister for Magic would hear about it.

The receptionist had nodded vigorously, and by the time they'd climbed the stairs (Bill practically running), a trainee Healer was standing there and had quickly ushered them into a private examination room, explaining that the Healer on duty would be with them in half a tic.

Once Hermione had been settled in the room, Harry had waited at the door for the Healer and back-up Aurors to arrive. Neither took long. The two Aurors, Dawlish and Neville, took up positions just outside in the hallway, wands in hand and determination on their faces. Harry had then followed Healer Pye into the room, and he currently stood near the door.

_What's Potter doing in here? She's not his mate!_ The wolf was not amused.

_He's here to make sure I don't rip the Healer's arm off._

Bill grimaced toothily at Pye as he stepped up to the table. "Carrrrefulll, Healerrrr," he growled.

He could hear the man's heart racing, but to his credit, Healer Pye displayed no outward sign of fear. "Of course, Mr. Weasley. May I call you Bill? You remember me, don't you? I was in Hufflepuff, the same year as you at Hogwarts. We partnered together in our N.E.W.T. Herbology class."

Bill stared at Pye for a moment, then began to relax as his school memories came back to him.

"Ye…esss, I rrrrememberrr you. You'rrre Augustus. Augie Pye." Bill straightened up and gave Healer Pye a small smile, his humanity reasserting itself. "You always were good with the medicinal herbs."

Pye nodded, relief flooding his face. "Yes, that's right. I was one of the Healers who attended to your father after he was bitten by that snake a few years ago."

_You know this guy?_

_I do. He's an old classmate. He did help Dad. He's a good Healer._ Bill's eyes went to Pye's gloved hands. A thick gold wedding band could be seen through the rubber covering his left ring finger.  _He's okay. He's mated. He's smart. We can trust him._

"May I examine your mate's injuries, Bill?" asked the Healer. Bill nodded.

Harry coughed and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Since things seem well in hand here, I'll wait outside. I'm expecting witness reports any minute now." He left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

_Hunh. I guess Potter trusts us now, hmm?_

_It seems so. Let's not give him any reason to regret it, yeah?_

_As long as he doesn't get all hands-y, the Healer is safe._

Bill watched as Pye activated a Quick-Quotes Quill for note-taking. Then he carefully lifted Hermione's free hand and took her pulse. At his word, the Quill scribbled down the results. He looked up at Bill.

"She's badly scratched and bruised. What happened to her?"

Bill's expression became pained and he swallowed, hard. "It was that arsehole, Greyback."

Pye's gaze immediately jumped to the scars on Bill's face, the bite mark low on his neck. "I'm so sorry, Bill. Was he transformed? Is there any chance she bitten?"

Bill shook his head, but then stopped and shrugged. "Well, she… before she passed out, she said she wasn't, but I can smell him all over her." He glowered, and smoothed Hermione's gore-streaked hair back out of her face.

"There is a lot of blood," remarked Pye, as he first carefully checked Hermione's arms, shoulders, and throat, and then moved his hands to her head, feeling her scalp for wounds. "But it doesn't seem to be hers." The Quill continued to jot things down. Pye used his wand to cast  _Tergeo_  and started siphoning away the still-damp, clotted blood that covered her.

"No, it's Grrreyback's." Bill's voice was harsh, feral, and full of pride. "She wounded him. Gouged his eye out with herrr wand."

Pye raised an eyebrow and looked at Hermione with great respect. He moved to the bottom of the bed and reached for the hem of Hermione's work robe. He stopped when a warning growl reached his ears, and said, slowly, "I need to visibly check her legs for wounds, Bill. That's all I'll be doing, and it will be over in a moment."

He waited, not touching Hermione until Bill gave his okay with a stiff nod. The Healer lifted her robe just to her knees, made a quick examination of her lower legs, and brought the robe back down. He dictated more notes to the Quill.

"I have good news. There is nothing even close to resembling a bite, except for your mating mark," he said, indicating the scar on Hermione's throat. "I've found only bruises, scrapes, and scratches. There are a lot of those, especially on her knees. She probably fell and landed on them."

"Fell?" asked Bill, his gut clenching. "She was on the bank's marble stairs when I finally got to her."

_The pup! What about the pup?_

"Augie, Hermione's pregnant." Bill's face was fearful. "Is, is the baby all right?"

"I need to run some diagnostics before we know for sure, but judging from evidence so far, I'd hazard a guess that everything is fine," Pye said, taking out his wand and casting an unfamiliar spell. A golden glow emitted from the tip, and he began to run it slowly over Hermione, starting with her feet. The glow flickered and dimmed slightly over each bruise or cut, then strengthened again over healthy areas. As he scanned, he asked, "Will she wake for you, Bill? I'd rather not use  _Ennervate_ , and I'd like to talk to her, if I can."

Bill tore his eyes away from the diagnostic spell and whispered in Hermione's ear, kissing the lobe softly. "Wake up, sweetness. We're in St. Mungo's. We're with a Healer. Wake up, love, please."

Hermione stirred and tilted her head towards her mate's voice before finally opening her eyes. She looked puzzled for a moment, and then her face cleared as she mentally processed what Bill had said. "Bill! We're safe?" He nodded and tears filled her eyes. She gripped his hand tightly and looked at the Healer. Pye smiled at her.

"This is Augie Pye, sweetness." Bill introduced him. "He was in my year at Hogwarts, and was one of the Healers who cared for Dad after Nagini attacked him."

"Hello, Augie," Hermione said with a shaky laugh, wiping at her tear-streaked face with her free hand. "So what's the verdict?"

Pye paused in his examination. "So far, so good, Hermione. You have cuts and bruises, but nothing worse than that. No broken bones that I've found so far. I'm just running an internal diagnostic check now. If you can, would you please tell me about the attack? Did you fall, for instance? Did Greyback punch or hit you?"

She drew a deep breath, tightening her hold on Bill as she steeled herself. "I was in the lobby at Gringotts when Greyback burst in through a window." She turned pale. "He… he attacked some guards, and in the chaos I started towards the stairs. I thought I could get to a Floo before he noticed me." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I was wrong."

Bill growled and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders. She leaned into him. "He chased after me, so I started running up the stairs. I almost made it to the top but I tripped on my damned robe and fell flat on my face. It knocked the wind out of me, and then Greyback was on me." Her hand clutched her stomach in memory. "Ow!" She looked down at her belly, horror on her face. "Oh Merlin! He could smell the baby, Bill! He grabbed at my stomach and dug in his nails—"

_That fucking arsehole!_

Bill snarled, closed his hands over Hermione's, and together, ignoring the protesting Healer, they frantically pulled open her work robe.

On the white blouse she wore beneath, there were five bloody holes in a circular pattern directly around her navel. Bill spread out his hand and was able to just match a fingertip to each spot. Hermione wordlessly pulled up her blouse. Her skin was marred by five red and angry-looking puncture wounds.

"That bastard," growled Bill, but before he could say anything further, Healer Pye had stepped forward.

"Move your hands, both of you, and let me finish my exam, please," he said firmly. Reluctantly, Bill pulled his hand away, and Hermione let hers fall to her sides. Pye ran his wand up from her knees to her midriff, muttering his findings to the Quill, and then he paused. Now hovering over Hermione's slightly-swollen abdomen, his wand's glow changed from the soft golden hue it had been to a strong, bright silvery-blue.

At the sight of it, Healer Pye laughed, delightedly. Bill and Hermione both looked at him incredulously. "You have nothing at all to fear, you two!" he said, smiling at the pair of them. "Your baby is fine. He's three months along and healthy as a hippogriff. Greyback may have caused you some bruising and abrasions, Hermione, but you are otherwise physically unharmed."

Hermione started to cry, this time in relief, and Bill hugged her fiercely before suddenly freezing and glancing at Pye. " _He…?_  You said ' _he's_  three months along'? Are you just saying that, or are we having a son?"

_What did he say? A boy? Is that what he said?_

A flash of guilt ran across Pye's face. "Whoops. Oh dear, did you mean to wait on finding out the sex? I'm sorr—" His apology was cut off when Bill swept him into a bear hug with a loud  _whoop,_  squeezing him tightly and thanking him, over and over.

The door crashed open and Harry came bounding in, wand raised, ready for trouble, only to be greeted by the ludicrously heartwarming sight of Bill kissing the Healer on the cheek while Hermione, crying and laughing simultaneously, cradled her stomach with her hands and smiled radiantly.

All was well with the newest Weasley couple.

For now.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED…** _


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hullo, everyone. We're back, and Hermione and Bill are here, too!
> 
> **BETA:** dormiensa and captainraychill – Thanks once again, ladies. You have been like rocks. Boulders, really. And that's a good thing.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this fiction except the plot idea, and make no money from it. JK Rowling's characters and locations are all hers.

 

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**Ottery St. Catchpole**

**The Burrow**

**Saturday morning, April 7, 2001**

**_Moon phase: Full_ **

It was a beautiful spring morning. It had rained earlier in the week, but the Burrow's garden had dried out nicely in time for the festivities. The sun was shining, the birds and butterflies were flitting about, and the garden gnomes were on their best behavior. George had insisted that they be allowed to attend the festivities, partly to annoy his mother, but mostly to honour the memory of Fred.

The butterflies were flitting around in Hermione's stomach, too. She still considered the day to be Angelina and George's wedding day, and she kept startling herself over and over by remembering that she was officially tying the knot with Bill that day, too. She slid her fingers absent-mindedly over the bond-mark Bill had imprinted upon her neck with his teeth. That was the only ring she needed, really, but a 'proper marriage' would soothe several people's ruffled feathers. She hoped it would all go smoothly, and that her parents would not be upset with the surprise turn of events.

Originally, the wedding was to have been in the afternoon, but with the horrifying attack that had taken place at Gringotts the month before during the full moon, Angelina and George had insisted on moving the wedding into the mid-morning hours. They had switched the menu to be a brunch affair, too, and no amount of protest on Hermione or Bill's part could change their minds.

"We want you two to be a part of our wedding! Tonight there is a full moon, and if a morning wedding will be safer when the moon is full, then of course that's what we'll do," Angelina had said, without batting an eye. She'd also been graciously accepting of the contingent of Aurors and Hit Wizards that surrounded the marriage tent and the Burrow itself. Her only insistence had been that they all be color-coded to match the orange and magenta wedding color scheme that she and George had chosen. With a huge grin on her face, she'd changed the color of each crime-fighting wizard or witch's uniform as they'd arrived on the scene, and now Aurors Harry and Neville both looked distinctly disgruntled in bright orange robes.

Thinking about the older woman's kindness, Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she watched the beautiful bride walk down the aisle. Angelina was glowing with happiness, radiance pouring off her. It was evident how much she loved her silly husband-to-be, as she had eyes only for him. As for George, his face shone, too. He was smiling a genuine, huge, loving smile back at her, and he was obviously trying not to cry. His lower lip was quivering a bit and he kept scratching the side of his nose, as if he had an itch.

Angelina's maid of honour was Alicia Spinnet, who actually looked quite lovely in her robes of pale magenta, and Ron was standing up with George as his best man, wearing orange robes that exactly matched his hair. Despite this, he looked almost as happy as George did, so pleased for his brother to have found his soul mate. If only Fred could have been there.

Hermione wasn't sure, but she thought that the little double-wedding trick they were about to pull was another way for George and Angelina to show their mutual love for Fred. Fred would have loved the surprise addition of Bill's and Hermione's wedding vows to his twin's matrimonial ceremony. He had always enjoyed finding new ways to flummox Molly. Bill and Hermione, glad to have found a way to get married with a minimum of fuss (and get their mothers off their respective backs in the process) were happy to be part of the day and to be part of this silent tribute to the practical jokes and wisecracking history of the Weasley twins.

Bill reached over and took Hermione's hand, squeezing it gently. His knuckles brushed against the slight swell of her growing belly and he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Are you ready to become official, sweetness?"

Hermione smiled through her tears. "I don't know, Bill," she whispered back, almost inaudibly. She knew his keen wolfish ears would pick up her words nonetheless. "It's all so sudden."

Bill pressed his lips together tightly, a snort quietly escaping him, and she bit the inside of her own cheek to suppress a chuckle. By then Angelina had reached the altar, and her father, a tall, imposing figure of a man who was a cousin of Kingsley Shacklebolt's, as it turned out, was just giving her away to George. His baritone carried throughout the tent as he said, "George, I'm thrilled that Angelina has found you, but I warn you, she's a handful. She's my beautiful, brave, intelligent daughter, clever and quick as can be, so don't you come whining to me when she's got you wrapped completely around her little finger, doing her bidding."

George took Angelina's hand in his and said in response, gravely, "Sir? She's already done that."

There were chuckles, and kisses and hugs, and then George and Angelina stood there together, ready to take their vows.

The officiating wizard, an ancient, wizened apple of a man, stood shakily upon the dais. He asked, in a quavering voice, "Does anyone here have any reason to oppose the marriage of this man and woman? If so, speak now, or forever hold your peace!"

Barely a second passed before Bill stood up abruptly, eliciting gasps and murmurs from the wedding guests. Hermione glanced sideways at her mum and dad, who were sitting on the other side of her from Bill. As her scarred-but-handsome mate stood there, looking powerful and menacing in his inky dark-green dress robes, she watched her mother's face.

"I object!" said Bill loudly, taking Hermione's hand and tugging her upwards. " _We_  object!"

George could have won a prize for his acting abilities.

"But, but, big brother,  _why?_   Why are you against my marrying my sweet Angelina?" he asked, a tremor in his voice. Those who knew George well knew that he was trying not to laugh. Others who didn't know him quite so familiarly would have suspected he'd break into tears at any second. Indignant shock spread among the attendees. What sort of nasty trick was this older brother of the groom's trying to pull? The poor boy had already been through so much!

Bill's gentle but insistent pulling brought Hermione to her feet. She had worn a lightly colored set of dress robes for the occasion. They were the very faintest lilac. Her pregnancy wasn't obvious yet to the casual observer, but still she hadn't wanted to wear white or ivory. However, she had wanted to look somewhat dressed for the part. Now, standing next to Bill, she decided they made a fetching couple. She looked up at him and gave him a wink as he slid an arm around her. She felt his wand in its holster pressing against her waist. He was never without it these days. Her own wand was hidden inside her sleeve, ready to pop into her hand when needed. She would never again carry it in her robe pocket.

"We're not against you marrying Angelina, George," said Bill. "We just don't want to be left out of the fun."

George gasped, Angelina gasped, and then they both said in unison, "Merlin's beard, you two, get yourselves up here and join us! Two weddings are better than one any day of the year, don't you think?"

The laughter that spread around the tent made those who were still uncertain of what was happening relax. Ah, this was a  _good_  surprise, the whispers told Hermione. Happiness and joy were quickly filling the spaces around her. Hermione's mother had covered her mouth with the fingers of one hand, and Hermione could tell she was both smiling and fighting tears. Hermione's father was nodding, his arm around his wife's shoulders. He was definitely pleased with the surprise. He caught Hermione's eye and smiled broadly. She smiled back, tears prickling her eyelids.

Thank goodness that Molly, surprise evident all over on her face, didn't do anything rash. Bill had been concerned, and George had echoed him, that she might do something or say something blunt in the heat of the moment. They knew their mum well, and knew how much she enjoyed being in control of situations. Not getting to plan a wedding for Bill and Hermione could possibly make her angry. She would certainly have words for them later, if the snap and sparkle in her brown eyes were any indication, but she did also seem pleased that someone had convinced Bill and Hermione to come around to her way of thinking: it was important to be married, she'd said every chance she could since Christmas, even if the Ministry already considered a werewolf pair-bonding to be as legally binding as a marriage ceremony.

Now, Hermione thought, as she held Bill's hand and stood beside George and Angelina, ready to say their vows. Everyone will be happy, and with luck, Bill and I can relax and be ourselves again. Her free hand caressed her stomach. This baby will be here before we know it.

 

* * *

**Shell Cottage**

**Saturday early evening, April 7, 2001**

**_Just before moonrise. Moon phase: Full_ **

The door burst open and slammed against the wall as Bill carried Hermione into their bedroom. He wasn't carrying her in the traditional way, however. They'd quickly dispensed with the formalities as soon as they'd Floo'd into their snug and secure home. Hermione was in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands cupping his face. She was kissing him passionately. Bill's hands were under her bum, kneading her cheeks. Hermione felt the blood wards that surrounded Shell Cottage strengthen around them as Bill strode into the room towards the bed.

"You're mine, Hermione," he growled against her lips. "My friend, my wife, my  _mate_."

She groaned. The resonant tones of his voice thrilled her to her marrow. Ever since the attack at the bank the month before, he'd been more possessive than ever, remaining by her side whenever possible, staying in regular contact with Floo calls and Patronuses when he couldn't. He needed to know where she was in relation to him at all times.

Independent woman that she was, Hermione had been surprised to find that she didn't mind this at all. She craved his closeness, needed him to be near. Her nightmares were hellish. She relived Greyback's assault on a nightly basis, and it was only in the arms of her mate that she found solace. Bill's wolf was never far from the surface of his thoughts and actions now, and her mate's humanity, laced with his wolf's ferocity, gave her courage and strength she wasn't sure she'd have, otherwise.

She never felt as safe, wild, and free as she did when alone with her mate. Not only did she feel protected, but Bill's dual nature, combined with her pregnancy hormones, also served to make her randy as hell.

"I'm yours, Bill, and I need you," she panted, nibbling at his jawline. "I need you now."

He licked at the bond-mark he'd given her, low on her neck. "Take what you need, sweetness," he murmured. The newly-risen full moon shone in their window, its silvery light making Bill's long, red hair glow.

Bill was standing next to their bed. Hermione dropped her legs from around him, letting her feet touch the floor. With a quick push, she had him down on his back across the mattress. She climbed atop him, yanking at his wedding dress robes. "You don't need these anymore," she said, scrabbling with her fingers to pull them apart. When the robes were finally open and spread out around them, she stared. He wasn't wearing trousers, and his erection was straining hard under the cotton of his briefs. She laughed. Right on the front of his pants was a large, yellow smiley face. "Let me guess. George has a matching pair," she asked, remembering the lunch conversation they'd had with George and Angelina at Fortesque's. Bill nodded, grinning as wide as the smiling circle on his Y-fronts. He flexed his stomach muscles and his eager cock bobbed inside its confines.

With a smirk, Hermione slid her fingers inside the waistband of his briefs and tugged them down to his knees, allowing him to spring free. He gave a sigh of relief, which quickly became a growl as Hermione bent over him to take him into her mouth. She wrapped the fingers of one hand around the base of his cock, pulled his foreskin taut, and licked him from top to bottom. The fingers of her other hand cupped his sac, rolling and massaging his bollocks.

"Herrrrrrmione…" Bill groaned, his hips thrusting upwards. She was straddling his thighs, so he couldn't move much, but he strained against her anyway. He grabbed at her own wedding robe and tugged at the sleeves, trying to pull the garment off her. It wasn't working very well. He grunted in frustration, even as Hermione playfully sucked his entire cock into her mouth and down her throat. She hummed around him and was rewarded with the sight of her mate's eyes rolling back into his head as he groaned even louder. She loved to play with him like this. As controlling as Bill and his wolf were in the rest of their life together, neither side of him seemed to mind when she wanted to be in command of their lovemaking.

With her distraction, Bill's grip slackened on Hermione's robes, and she let go of him to sit up fully. He watched her with half-lidded eyes as she released the clasp on her light wedding cloak, allowing it to fall off her shoulders. He sucked in his breath. Beneath it, she wore nothing but a demi-bra and matching satin knickers, both lilac in color to match her outfit. Bill's eyes widened.

"Let me guess," he said with a growl. "Angelina's got a matching set."

Hermione nodded, her eyes sparkling with laughter. "Hers are orange, but otherwise..." Her voice trailed off as she watched the want and need bloom over her mate's scarred face.

"You're beautiful," he muttered, his voice vibrating with lust. He ran his gaze all over her form, drinking her in. Her breasts, full and heavy as a result of her rampant hormones, were practically spilling out of the bra. Her skin practically glowed with her desire for him. He slid his long-fingered hands up her thighs to caress her stomach. The small cuts from Greyback's claws had healed. At just four months, her pregnancy was noticeable only to Bill and herself, but he ran his warm palms over her skin as though she was the most precious, fragile object he'd ever held. Then, slowly, he let his hands wander to her barely-covered breasts. He pulled the bra cups down until her nipples popped free, and then he proceeded to tweak and stroke them until she was panting as hard as he was.

When he let his hands slip down to the waistband of her knickers, she covered his hands with hers, stopping him from removing that last barrier. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, searching her face. She smiled, raising herself onto her knees and drawing one of his hands between her legs, placing his fingers against that most intimate of places. His eyes narrowed to slits as, with a feral grin, he realized her pretty little pants were also  _sans_  crotch. He could feel her wet, slippery skin and he let a finger glide inside her. Hermione let her head fall back, and her loud, heartfelt groan surprised both of them.

"You want more of that, sweetness? Hmm?" With a deep chuckle, Bill pulled himself up slightly using only his stomach muscles, and sucked one of her erect nipples into his mouth, while he teased the other one with one hand. His other hand busied itself with Hermione's nether regions. She squirmed and wriggled against him, trying to find some relief. Finally, she pushed against his shoulders in frustration, making him fall back onto the bed. She took hold of his erection at the base, lifted herself up, and pushed herself down onto him, taking him into her to the root.

"Yes!" they hissed in unison. Bill's hands went to Hermione's hips, to both steady her and urge her on as she rose and fell against him. She braced herself on his shoulders, working and grinding her hips against him. His growl was low but constant. He strained against her, surging up to meet her on her downward stroke. It felt so good to be connected to him this way, and normally, she could ride him like this for hours. Right then, though, there in the glow of the moon, she needed a quick release. She straightened up a little, trusting that Bill would hold her safe. She let one hand drop between them, where she began to circle her swollen clit in rapid motions with her middle finger. She tugged at one nipple with her other hand. Warm pulses of electricity began to course through her. So close already… "Oh, Bill, I'm going to come!"

He grunted. "Come on me, Hermione. Yes, sweetness, come all over me!" He reached up and tweaked her other nipple as he said this, and Hermione screamed as she climaxed, shuddering, all in one explosive rush.

"Oh, oh, OH!" she cried, grinding against him, her muscles clenching him tightly. Dimly, she heard him shout, and she could feel his cock pulsing inside her, filling her with his seed. He was holding her in a vise grip, burying himself to the hilt, and he howled out his orgasm as she rode the waves of her own. Finally, she slumped forward onto his chest, sweaty, spent, and sated.

After a moment, Bill deftly unfastened her bra and stripped it from her body before rolling them both to their sides. He drew her against him with one hand cradling her bum, his lean, muscular thigh wedged between her legs. He nuzzled into her hair. "I'm not done with you yet, sweetness," he mumbled, still panting. "This's just a breather."

"I know, love," she whispered, kissing him softly. It was the full moon, after all. Bill rarely needed much sleep at this time of the month, and tonight, she felt the same. She chalked most of it up to her ramped-up hormones, but she also realized that, since she had mated with Bill, she'd been more aware than ever of the moon's cycle. She'd been changed by their bonding and the pull of the moon would soon have her ready for another go with her mate.

The idea made her shiver with excited anticipation.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_ **


End file.
